Ask Russia!
by Russia - Ivan Braginsky
Summary: ¡Privet a todos,da ! Yo,Roshia,he venido para contestar sus preguntas,da .Todas y cada una de ella...Ufuu  Últimamente no tengo mucho que hacer,da . Así que estoy dispuesto a responder a cada uno de vosotros. Hasta pronto,da
1. Prólogo,da

¡Privet a todo el mundo,da~! Hace poco encontré la "Sección de Preguntas" de Iggyrisu-kun y decidí seguir su ejemplo. Yo también me preguntaba lo que querrían saber las Fans sobre mi y tambien me apunté,da~. Me hace sentir como si todos fueramos amigos. Ufuu~… Anter de comenzar, aprovecho para contestar la respuesta de Iggyrisu-kun,da~.

" ¿Rusia? What the bloody hell are you doing here…! ¿Me hackeaste? ¿Qué le hiciste a América? ¡Si le hiciste algo, te juro que me las vas a pagar! ¡Por supuesto que no te tengo miedo…! ¡Yo no le temo a nadie! Y la Busby Chair no está hecha para tu comodidad, así que ya deja de fastidiarme con eso. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta,let me say…NO! … ¡Y no miré detrás de mi! "

Ufuu~ Eso es lo que Iggyrisu-kun dice,da~. Pero yo sé que calló en mi trampa. Seguramente, Iggyrisu-kun, no sabe que hay una cámara incrustada justo dentro del Mochi América que tiene en su escritorio,da~. Aunque ahora que lo he dicho ya no es un secreto. Ufuu~ Ya le dije a Iggyrisu-kun que no le hice nada malo a America-kun…Simplemente, estuvimos recordando los "viejos tiempos" en los que nos llevabamos muy bien. No te "hackeé",da~. Ya te dije que solo "juegueteé" poquito con mi ordenador. No es como si hubiera hecho algo malo,da~. De todas formas, no necesito a la Busby Chair para estar cómodo…La silla en la que siempre me siento en nuestras reuniones del G8 es muy, muy cómoda. Aunque no sé por qué siempre siento una presencia muy extraña… Iggyrisu-kun me decepciona mucho con su respuesta,da~…Demo, ¡no importa! Al final seré yo quien lo decida todo. Ufuu~ ¡Empiezan las preguntas,da~!


	2. Primera Pregunta,da

¡Privet! Me alegra que tan pronto me hayan hecho preguntas,da~. ¡Soy muy feliz! En seguida las contestaré.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto rencor a nuestro lindo Inglaterra?

Nekoo

Privet,Nekoo. ^J^ Eso es algo muy sencillo,da~. En realidad, todo empezó por culpa de Iggyrisu-kun. Yo siempre intento ser amigo de todo el mundo,da~. Demo,al parecer Iggyrisu-kun no pensaba igual. La única y última vez que estuvimos unidos fue en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y fue, simplemente, porque los dos estabamos de acuerdo en acabar con Alemania y Hitler. Después de eso, siempre a habido algo de resentimiento entre los dos,da~. Yo siempre le ignoraba y continuaba siendo amable con él. Demo, al parecer, Iggyrisu-kun quería que le pusiera en mi lista negra. Eso me lo dejó bien claro el día en el que me invoco por "equivocación" mientras me bañaba…KoL…KoL…Desde ese día "Siempre llevo acabo su maldición de vez en cuando…".

-¿Hasta dónde has llegado con Yao?

Nekoo

¿Hasta dónde he llegado con Yao-kun? He intentado hacer que Yao sea uno con Rusia de todas las formas posibles, pero parece que Yao-kun intenta evitarme,da~. Debe ser que es muy tímido,ufuu~. Yo siempre le digo que no tiene de que preocuparse, demo parece no entrar en razones. De todas formas, algún día Yao-kun será uno con Rusia quiera o no. Ufuu…Ufuu

-¿Por qué eres tan lindo?

Nekoo

¿En serio,piensas que soy lindo? ^J^ Que tierno,da~. Ciertamente, mi nee-san me dice muchas veces que físicamente no he cambiado mucho desde mi niñez. Tal vez mi altura, demo nada más,da~. Me alegra saber que alguien piensa que soy lindo. Ufuu~ Cuando pertenecía a Mongolia solía burlarse mucho de mi nariz.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Gilbert cuando le tenías retenido?

Nekoo

Prusia-kun quedó algo shockeado cuando le derroté y me quedé con él,da~. Creo que fue más porque empezó a darse cuenta de que ya no hiva a ser más "El Gran Reino de Prusia". Debo admitir que fui muy cruel con él y le mantuve de la misma manera que a los Bálticos durante casi un siglo,da~. Demo después decidí volver a dejarle molestar al resto de paises europeos…Claro que eso no cambiaba que sigue perteneciento a Rusia,da~.

-¿No has pensado en buscarle un novio a Belarus para que te deje en paz?

Nekoo

L-Lo he pensado muchas veces,da~. ^J^U Demo…no es tan fácil. Más de una vez le pedí a Lituania-kun que intentara persuadir mejor a mi nee-chan y este encantado aceptaba, pero Belarushi es alguien difícil de roer. S-Simplemente es alguien con un carácter muy dificil,da~…

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

Nekoo

Me alegra mucho tus sentimientos,da~ ^J^ Demo, no puedo aceptarlos. Aunque…ahora que lo pienso. Cuando todos sean uno con Rusia…No estarias todos, tecnicamente, casados conmigo. Ufuu~ Que divertido,da~

-¿Le gustaría ir a mi país (Chile)? Es muy cálido en verano,y cerca de las regiones del centro-norte hay bellos campos de girasoles al igual que hacia las regiones del sur. n_n -Le regala un girasol- Son muy bellos :D

13UsUkNekito

Más de una vez que visto a Chile en alguna Conferencia Mundial,da~. Demo, no sabía que su país fuera así. Ahaa~ Seguramente iré a visitarlo algún día,da~. Chile debe ser un país tan, tan cálido. -sonrie y coge el girasol- Spasiba Jamás me habían dado un regalo tan hermoso,da~. -le agacha para darle un beso en la mejilla-.

-¿Cuál es exactamente su relación con China-kun?

Nihonn-lover

Considero a Yao-kun un gran amigo,da~. Es, junto a Lituania, el amigo más intimo que tengo. Más de una vez he intentado que sea uno conmigo, demo es muy testarudo. Ufuu~ Algún día lo sera…Quien sabe si seremos más que amigos,da~…

-Hay rumores de que no toleras que insulten a España-san en tu presencia…¿Es cierto? ¿Por qué?

Nihonn-lover

Debo admitir que ese rumor es cierto,da~. Hace mucho tiempo, quise ayudar a España-kun con su Guerra Civil…**y de paso pedirle algo a cambio ufuu~…ufuu~ **Demo fue tan amable conmigo, era una persona tan feliz y sonriente a pesar de lo mal que lo estaba pasando que cambié de idea,da~. ¡Incluso me regaló un ramo de girasoles en mi primera visita a su país! Somos muy buenos amigos,da~. Ciertamente,si alguien insulta a España-kun no será en mi presencia,da~…**Porque se lo haría pagar…**

-¿Dónde escondes todas esas armas que parecen salidas de la nada?

Nihonn-lover

Las escondo dentro de mi querido abrigo,da~. Y no solo tengo mi grifo. ¡Nyet! Tengo tambien un rifle,una guadaña,un martillo…Creo que hay por Internet circulando una imagen en la que estoy con mi abrigo abierto y mostrando todas las armas que guardo dentro…Ufuu~ Todo es por seguridad,da~.

-¿Cómo se llama tu gato a parte de "Roshia-neko" (a no ser que ese sea su verdadero nombre)?

Nihonn-lover

Mi querido neko se llama Boris. Aunque tambien pueden decirle Roshia-neko, demo su verdadero nombre es Boris. Es mi más fiel compañero,da~. Estan lindo, ¿nee?

PD: Me alegra que te guste casi todo de mi,da~. Seguro que supero en nº de fans a mi "querido amigo" capitalista,da~.

-¿Por qué se esfuerza tanto para ser uno con China?

Rochufan1

Yao-kun es un verdadero amigo,da~. A pesar de que no lo quiera admitir y debe ser uno con Rusia antes de que me lo quiten,da~ Solo yo debo ser el único…**Además de que así tendré más territorio,ufuu~…**

-¿Usted quiere ser uno con tooodos los países -incluyendo al imbécil de USA-?

Rochufan1

Por fin alguien que piensa como yo,da~… ¿Verdad que ese capitalista es muy estúpido? ¡Ufuu~! Respondiendo a tu pregunta…Me gustaría que todos fueran uno con Rusia, menos Belarushii y el "gordo capitalista"…Ellos dos son las excepción, **aunque si que me gustaría derrotar a América-kun solo para verle sufrir de dolor…ufuu~**

**-¿Qué hará cuando todos acepten ser uno con Rusia-san?**

**Rochufan1**

**Seguramente todos formemos una gran familia feliz,da~. Y nadie podrá contradecirme en nada porque yo seré quien lo decida todo. Ni se podrán alejar de mi y viviremos todos en la misma casa…Ahaa~ Será el día más feliz para mi.**

**-¿Tienes alguna relacion secreta al mundo?**

**Ali**

**Si lo dijera ya no sería un secreto,da~.**

**-¿Sientes preferencias hacia "ciertos" paises?**

**Ali**

**Si te refieres a los Bálticos,mi amigo más importante siempre será Lituania,da~. Siempre le elijo a él para todos los trabajos y viajes, por Letonia siempre tuve cierto aprecio, aunque nunca deje de temblar…El más alejado de mi es Estonia el nunca fue demasiado torpe en su trabajo,da~. Si te refieres en general, mi mejor amigo, a parte de Lituania, siempre será Yao-kun…Yao-kun siempre dice que me odia, demo en el fondo sé que ansía mi compañía al igual que los Bálticos,da~.**

**-¿Me ayudarías a golpear a Alfred?**

**Ali**

**Empiezas a caerme muy bien,da~. Serás una buena aliada cuando todos sean uno con Rusia. Con muchisimo gusto te ayudaría, aunque pueden ser más que simples golpes,da~.**

**-¡Dame un abrazo! Bueno,la pregunta ¿Me darías un abrazo?**

**Ali**

**Claro que si,da~. Roshia tiene amistad que esparcir para todo el mundo. -Le da un pequeño abrazo-.**

**Esto ha sido todo por hoy,da~. Ha habido preguntas un tanto extrañas y otras muy divertidas, ufuu~. Espero que sigais preguntando si teneis dudas,da~. Spasiba y hasta pronto. Debo irme, están llamando a la puerta y debo ir a abrir. Ufuu~ Que divertido sería si fuera Yao-kun…**


	3. Segunda Pregunta,da

**Por fin he vuelto,da~. Hoy a habido una nueva Conferencia Mundial y a sido muy aburrida…No se ha llegado a ningún acuerdo y todos han estado peleando…No puedo esperar para que el Mundo esté en mis manos, ufuu~. Lo peor de todo es que Belarushii decidió acompañarme a pesar de que la intenté convencer para que se fuera a casa. Hoy a sido un día muy malo…KoL KoL…Además que ayer no resultó ser Yao-kun quien llamó sino…El Capitalista…no sabeis lo horrible que fue soportar a ese niño con complejo de héroe durante una hora…**

-¿Te gustaría ver a Yao en vestido de novia?

Fallon Kristerson

¡Ya lo he visto,da~! ¡Aquel día fue maravilloso! Yao-kun fue a visitarme por cuestiones de negocios y se quedó dormido "misteriosamente" en el salón. Ufuu~ Aproveché que estaba durmiendo para colocarle el vestido de novia,da~. Yo me vestí de marido con un pequeño girasol justo donde debería estar mi corazón. Cuando Yao-kun despertó se encontró justo delante de la San Basílica, vestido de novia y conmigo cogiendolo en brazos. Intentó resistirse, demo conseguí que alguien de la Plaza nos sacara una foto. ¡Ahaa~ Ese fue el día más feliz de mi vida! Creo que la foto está circulando por Internet. Actualmente, Yao-kun no quiere recordar lo sucedido y finge no saber nada. Ahora cada vez que viene a visitarme mira atentamente lo que hay en su bebida. Ufuu~…

-¿Alguna vez consideraste asesi- digo, deshacerte civilizadamente de Belarus?

Fallon Kristerson

¡Jamás podría asesinar a Belarushii! Después de todo, ella sigue siendo mi hermanita menor,da~. Demo si a habido veces en las que me he enfadado seriamente con ella. Al "estilo báltico", como me gusta llamarlo. Cada vez que me enfado de ese modo, ella se asusta y me deja tranquilo por un tiempo. Debe saber que aunque me inquieta su presencia, sigo siendo su hermano mayor,da~.

-¿Qué opinas de la comida de Iggy?

Fallon Kristerson

Creo que debería seriamente a aprender a cocinar,da~. Recuerdo que la última vez que me envió una de sus scones para disculparse conmigo, ya que en aquel tiempo no le convenía hacerme enfadar, mi superior estuvo a punto de declararle la guerra ya que había estado a punto de matarnos a ambos. Es increible que sus scones hubieran estado a punto de matarme. Incluso cuando Nihon-kun puso cristales en sus galletas para envenenarme me las comí y no me sucedió nada,da~. Iggyrisu-kun debería tener mejor gusto por sus alimentos.

-¿Cómo es que la Busby Chair no te hace nada? ¿O es que esa silla rara no le hace efecto a nadie?

Fallon Kristerson

Esa pequeña silla creadora de gripe no puede nada contra mi,da~. Es incapaz de matarme o enviarme al infierno. Ufuu~ Tanto es eso que cuando me siento estalla en mil pedazos. Creo que es porque usa todo su poder para derrotarme y no lo consigue,da~. Aunque, como tu, me he planteado seriamente si esa silla de verdad funciona. Todos sabemos lo imaginativo que es Iggyrisu-kun,da~.

-¿Puedo quedarme a vivir en tu casa?

Fallon Kristerson

¡Por supuesto que si,da~! ¡Contra más seamos mejor aún! **Y de paso podríamos firmar los papeles para que fueras uno con Rusia…ufuu~…**

-De tus comidas típicas,¿Cuál es tu preferida? A parte del vodka…Aunque este últimos sea una bebida.

Loki-Boom2

¡Por supuesto que no tomo nada más que vodka! También necesito alimentarme,da~. Hay muchas comidas típicas aquí en Rusia. Las más importantes sobre todo son sopas. En Verano las servimos frías y en Invierno calentitas. Nuestros alimentos tienen muchas calorías ya que necesitamos mucha energía para soportar el Invierno. Mis favoritas son el Borsh y la Solianka,da~. Entre las dos mi favorita es la Solianka. Es más típica de Rusia. El Borsh es típico de Rusia y Ucrania. Aunque también está muy rico,da~. Aunque para desayunar me gusta tomar Grechka. Es un cereal popular aquí que para desayunar se hace una papilla. Aunque si lo vas a usar para comer se junta, como guarnición, con carne y setas. ¡Tambien adoro los Pirozhkis!

-¿Cómo cuántas botellas de vodka tomas por dia?

Loki-Boom2

Según el día que sea,da~. Si es fiesta puedo tomar 30 botellas o lo que dure la noche sin emborracharme. Si estoy deprimido simplemente bebo y bebo hasta que se me pasa o ya no tengo ganas, demo en un día normal puedo tomar 5 o 10 botellas de vodka. Sin caer rendido o tener sintomas de alcohol. He bebido tanto vodka en mi vida que el estado sanguíneo de mi cuerpo ya se ha acostumbrado y forma parte de mi vida diaria,da~.

-¿Qué tanto quiere usted a su one-chan Ucrania?

Loki-Bloom2

¡Quiero muchísimo a mi nee-san! Me atrevería a decir que incluso más que a mi hermana menor,da~. Aunque no está bien decirse eso entre hermanos. Ella fue como una madre para nosotros en la infancia. Fue quien me regalo mi amada bufanda, ahaa~ y no me molesta para nada que sea pobre. Ya me devolverá lo que debe algún día,da~. Aunque si que me molesta mucho que no sepa demasiado sobre las proporciones. ¡Quería que a cambio de una hogaza de pan le diera un barco! -Suspiro- Tengo que enseñar a mi nee-san a negociar…

-¿Cómo es su relación con Francis?

Loki-Bloom2

Ufuu~ Furansu-kun es una persona a la que no he tomado mucho en cuenta,da~. Me resulta alguien muy divertido por su carácter y lo debil y fácil de vencer que és. Me gusta gastarle muchas bromas y asustarle. Simplemente, es un país al que soy incapaz de tomar en serio después del pequeño encuentro que tuvimos en los tiempos "Napoleonicos". ¡Fue muy divertido! Furansu-kun se creía que podía vencer a Rusia. Que podía conquistarme y yo le humille como nunca antes. Nos enteramos de que los franceses se dirgían hacia aquí. En aquel tiempo, mi población estaba hambrienta y apenas teníamos para sobrevivir. Además estaba en Invierno Ruso que no facilitaba las cosas. Así que decidí vencer a Furansu-kun haciendole sentir como nos sentiamos nosotros. Los franceses tenían planeado llegar hasta aquí y tener el descaro, despues, de coger algunas provisiones e instalarse antes de la batalla. ¡Y se me ocurrió una idea increible,da~! ¡Destruir Moscú! Seguramente piensas que fue absurdo, demo debieron ver la cara de Francis cuando llegó y vió que allí no había nada ni nadie. Moscú estaba arrasada, sin provisiones ni alimento para mantener al ejercito Francés. Además de la terrible ventisca y en la noche les asaltamos todos juntos. **La cara de derrota y humillación de Furansu-kun fue demasiado bueno…ufuu~**

PD: Gracias por la tarta de chocolate,da~. Tienes mucha razón. No hay nada mejor para acompañar el calor de un buen hogar que con un dulce y si es Invierno y el dulce está calentito…¡Mejor aún!

-Digame que día puede venir a Chile y con gusto le llevo a los campos de girasoles, es más, es en estas fechas cuando estamos en Verano.

13UsUkNekito

Ultimamente estoy muy ocupado,da~. Tengo muchos asuntos que atender y documentos que rellenar debido a las constantes conferencias, pero tal vez en la semana siguiente o a finales de esta me pueda dar el lujo de ir a Chile. ¡Me gustaría tanto ver los campos de girasoles,da~!

-¿Me enseñaria a utilizar un grifo como arma?

13UsUkNekito

¡Demo si es muy sencillo,da~! Coges el primer grifo que tengas, lo alzas y usas todas tus fuerzas para golpear a tu enemigo. **Si es en la cabeza mejor aún…ufuu~**

-¿Por qué te persigue el General Invierno?

BunnyCarlu

El General Invierno era como llamabamos a un antiguo emperador que teníamos. Era horrible con la población rusa, muy cruel y sanguinario. Solo miraba para sus propios beneficios. ¿Por qué le llamabamos General Invierno,da~? Durante el tiempo que duró su reinado un horrible Invierno Ruso azotó a todo el País. Horribles ventiscas y temperaturas que matarían a quien no las soportara. Por eso, actualmente, cada vez que viene una ventisca o empieza el Invierno me gusta decir que es el General Invierno que ha vuelto. ¿Por qué me sigue? El Invierno es algo común en mi país. Es imposible que me libre de él,da~. Es algo que represento.

-¿No has pensado en hacer de Yao algo más que tu "aliado" de ideologías?

BunnyCarlu

Mas de una vez,da~, demo como he dicho en preguntas anteriores, Yao-kun es alguien muy dificil. Estoy empezando a pensar, seriamente, en secuestrarle, da~. **Ufuu~ Que divertido…**

-¿Qué piensas de Finlandia? Digo, es que fue tan sensual eso de La Guerra de Invierno.

BunnyCarlu

La Guerra de Invierno es algo de lo que prefiero ni acordarme. Fue un gran error del que al final ninguno salió beneficiado,da~. Aunque hay que entender que en aquel tiempo estaba continuamente presionado por la Alemania Nazi y es comprensible que a veces hiciera locuras para ayudar a mi país,da~. En aquel tiempo Finlandia-kun era, por así decirlo, como mi Aliado. Un país "colchón" como se dice, para que entre Suecia-kun y yo no hubiera enemistad, demo Finlandia-kun y yo no nos llevabamos demasiado bien, como se diría. Firmamos un tratado de No-Agresión por si acaso,da~. Y después lo firmamos para que durara 10 años más. Me preocupaba mucho que Finlandia estuviera muy cerca de un territorio mio, "Leningrado". Así que le pedí que retrocediera 25 km desde Leningrado. Demo Finlandia no estaba de acuerdo…**y hay que recordar que a mi no se me contradice…ufuu~…**Así que ideé un plan. Me ataqué a mi mismo, bombardeando un pueblo ruso y dije a toda la población que había sido Finlandia-kun. Debido a eso, Finlandia debería obligatoriamente pedir disculpas por "su agresión" y retroceder los 25 km que le pedí. Demo Finlandia era bastante persistente y no aceptó disculparse ni retroceder. Así que anuncié que el Pacto de No-Agresión ya no era válido,da~ y ahí empezó la Guerra. Una Guerra en la que debería haber conquistado Finlandia, demo al final no benefició ni a uno ni a otro. Actualmente, Finlandia-kun y yo nos ignoramos mutuamente y decidimos no hablar de ello.

-Yo quiero ser uno contigo, si quieres te ayudo a patearle el trasero al capitalista. ¡¿Puedo?

BunnyCarlu

¡Por supuesto,da~! ¡Todos los que quieran patear al capitalista y ayudarme están invitados! **Preparad vuestras armas y estad listos para la señal…ufuu~…**

-¿Puedo golpear a USA junto con usted algún día?

Rochufan1

No me molesta para nada,da~. Y, ¡Por supuesto! ¡Estas invitada al Club "Anti-Capitalismo"! **Prepara tu arma, tal vez ya mismo ataquemos a la civilización americana…ufuu~**

-¿Usted a leído las historias en esta página donde Usted y Yao-san hace ****?

Rochufan1

Debo admitir que muchas veces. ¡La gente tiene tanta imaginación! **Lo que más me gusta es que yo soy el Seme,da~… **Demo creo que si Yao-kun leyera eso quedaría traumatizado, ufuu~.

-¿Cuándo todos sean uno con usted en que País pondría la casa de todos?

Rochufan1

Supongo que en mi País,da~. Cuando un país pertenece a otro, dicho país debe vivir en la casa del otro. Aunque si me dejaran elegir viviría en algún lugar con muchísimos girasoles todo el año,da~-

-En el hipotético caso de que Yao-kun sintiese más que simpatía por ti (y ¡Oh,vamos! Todos sabemos que te ama) ¿no crees que lo harías sentir como "uno más"?

EmmaAir

¡Alguien que piensa como yo,da~! ¡El Comunismo acabará venciendo sobre todas las cosas! Y sí, ciertamente Yao-kun me ama solo que no lo admite todabía. Claro que lo haría sentir como "uno más". **Ufuu~ Rusia tiene amor y amistad para todo el mundo…KoL KoL**

-¿Qué se siente ver cómo los países capitalistas neoliberales caen en crisis de uno en uno como patéticas fichas de dominó? Aunque el TNYT publicó que el próximo en tener esa crisis "a lo griega" sería el Jefecito España y eso me daría mucha pena porque es la Mamá de caso toda Latin Hetalia. ¿A ti no?

EmmaAir

¿Qué se siente? ¡Se siente de lo mejor,da~! **Ver como todos caen como moscas..ufuu~ Al final todos vendrán hacia mi pidiendo clemencia… **¡Y podremos ser una gran familia feliz,da~! Ciertamente no me gustaría que España-kun cayera en esa crisis. Si lo hiciera, de todas formas, le ayudaría con mucho gusto. Después de todo somos muy buenos amigos,da~.

-¿Me haces uno contigo?

EmmaAir

¡Por supuesto,da~! ¿Dónde están los papeles para firmar? ¡Me alegra que haya tanta gente que quiera ser uno conmigo,da~!

-Soy una gran fan tuya. No entiendo por que te tienen tanto miedo si solo quieres ser uno con ellos y eres muy lindo. ¿Por qué te gustan tanto los girasoles?

Roko

¡Me alegra que seas mi fan,da~! Como dije, seguro que gano en fans al "maldito capitalista". Yo tampoco entiendo por qué me tienen miedo con lo bueno e inocente que soy,da~. Spasiba por pensar que soy lindo. Ufuu~ Hay tanta gente buena por el Mundo,da~. Los girasoles me gustan porque cuando pertenecía a Mongolia eran mi único consuelo. En mis momentos de soledad me gustaba sentarme y observar los campos llenos y repletos de cada uno de ellos. Iluminaban mi triste vida en aquella época,da~.

-De todas sus armas incluyendo la picota que no vi en su anterior respuesta…¿Cuál es su favorita?

Akeifa

¡Es cierto,da~! Me olvidé de mi querida Picota. Adoro la Picota, demo mi favorita siempre será el grifo. ¡No a habido arma más maravillosa y útil,da~!

-Ha sido calificado por varias personas como el "Seme" por excelencia y que solo es "Ukeado" por su hermana. ¿Qué opina de eso?

Akeifa

Estoy de acuerdo con eso de ser el "Seme" por excelencia,da~. **No hay otro "Seme" mejor que yo y como dijiste lo soy por pura excelencia…ufuu~ **Demo no estoy de acuerdo con eso de ser "Ukeado" por Belarushii. Mi nee-chan puede ser muy acosadora, demo se cuando debo poner un límite y nunca dejaría que ella me tocara un pelo. Después de todo, soy su Hermano Mayor y debe respetarme.

-Lei en algún lado (fic) que toda la Guerra Fría fue tensíón sexual entre el gringo (USA) y usted. ¿Es eso cierto?

Akeifa

¡¿Dónde leiste eso? ¡Para nada es cierto! ¡Yo con el "cerdo capitalista"! ¡Ni si quiera soñando,da~! Nuestro odio es mutuo, ahora si el gringo me amara, lo siento demo el sentimiento no sería mutuo para nada. Dudo que el "capitalista" me amara.

-¿Qué opina del RusiaEspaña? A mi me parece que ustedes dos tienen las sonrisas más adorables.

Akeifa

Muchas gracias,da~. Yo tambien lo creo. Ufuu~… España-kun tiene una sonrisa muy linda, como la mia. Ahaa~ La verdad el RusiaEspaña no me molesta. Aunque no leo muchos fics demasiado pervertidos entre el y yo. Ufuu~ En la vida real, lo veo más como una gran amistad,da~.

-¿Sus relaciones con Mexico?

Akeifa

Mexico-kun es una gran persona. Muy enérgica, positiva y buena. Aunque tambien muy orgulloso. Más de una vez he ido a visitarle. Su país es muy cálido y las bebidas que allí ponen son casi tan buenas como el Vodka Ruso,da~.

-Quiero que Mexico sea uno con Rusia para poder estar "casada" con usted. ¿Puede invadir las regiones vitales de Me-chan?

Akeifa

La verdad no me importaría. Después de todo, todos serán uno con Rusia algún día. Ufuu~ Todo a su debido tiempo,da~.

**Han sido muchas preguntas la de hoy,da~. Muchas ha sido muy divertidas y otras…bastante extrañas, demo divertidas. ¡Me alegra que haya tanta gente preguntando,da~! No dejen de preguntar y pronto todos serán uno con Roshia,da~.**


	4. Segunda Pregunta Extra,da

**Bueno,he decidido hacer un Capitulo Extra porque me he dado cuenta de que algunos paises me han dejado mensajes,da~. ¡Me alegro tanto de ello!**

_Japón:_

_Mis más estimados, eh…., saludos, Rusia-san._

_Me perturba en cierta manera que ocupe mi idioma en algunos extractos de esto. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Yo tambien tengo gente. No puedo hablar de su ocupación. Aprovechando esta instancia, le diré que esas islas Kuriles no le sirven de mucho; siento que yo podría administrarlas mejor. _

_Atentamente._

_Japón._

Ahhh~ ¡Privet, Nihon-kun! No esperaba una carta tuya,da~. ¿Así que tienes a gente? Y,¿Quiénes son,da~? No es por nada malo. Solo que esa "gente" se lo cuenta a "más gente" y al final me encuentro con muchos otros países comentando en mi "Sección de Preguntas". Aunque…si fueran "ciertos paises" no me molestaría en lo absoluto,da~. Si uso algunas palabras del vocabulario de Nihon-kun es porque yo le aprecio mucho,da~. **A pesar de que él a mi no…KoL KoL **Por último, Nihon-kun debería saber que las islas Kuriles son MIAS y solo le pertenecena Rusia. A MI. ¿Tú las podrías administrar mejor? Ufuu~ Nihon-kun debería tomar unas vacaciones,da~. Las islas Kuriles son muy buenas para mi pesca y no se las pienso devolver a Nihon-kun. No hay nada más que decir,da~.

Atentamente.

Rusia.

_¡Aiyaa! D: ¿Cúal es la idea de que todo el mundo pregunte las cosas que hay entre Rusia y yo? N-no quiero decir que haya cosas entre nosotros… Es solo que… ¡Lo odio! ¡TE ODIO RUSIA! ¡Y no! ¡Ni yo ni nadie jamás serán uno contigo. ¿Oiste?_

_China._

Waa~ ¡Yao-kun me ha enviado una carta,da~! ¡Se nota tanto que me quiere! Si todo el mundo pregunta cosas entre tu y yo será por algo, ¿nee? Ufuu~ Además eso es lo que Yao-kun dice por fuera,da~ En el fondo sé que ansias mi compañía y que me quieres mucho,da~. ¡No seas tan tímido! Sabes perfectamente que todos serán uno conmigo. ¡Yao-kun debe dejar de ser tan modesto,da~! ¡Tanto cariño de tu parte hace que mi corazón se agrande!

Con mucho amor.

Rusia.

**Eso es todo por ahora. Hasta pronto,da~. Roshia les estará vigilando…ufuu~**


	5. Tercera Pregunta,da

**He vuelto,da~. Terminé de firmar unos papeles de gran importancia en mi despacho. Aunque aún quedan muchas cosas por terminar. Ahaa~ Ser una Super Potencia no es facil,da~. Bueno, aquí he vuelto para contestar más preguntas,da~.**

-¿Me dejarias ayudarte a golpear a Alfred? Cada día me cae peor ese "heroe…

L

¡Por supuesto,da~! ¡Bienvenido al Club! Si cada día te cae peor, da gracias a que no le tuviste que soportar durante una hora el día de ayer. Estuvo hablandome de "negocios", demo cada dos por tres se distraía con algo y no paraba de darme razones por las que era un heroe. Además de que no paró de llamarme "comunista" o "commie"…**KOL KOL**

-¿Vendría a España para conquistarla y así conquistar Europa? Es que, con eso de que estan en los dos finales de Europa lo veo más fácil así.

L

La verdad la idea es tentadora,da~. Demo no pienso conquistar a España si él no me da su permiso. No quiero obligarle,da~. Se ha portado muy bien conmigo. Aunque tienes razón…**Sería mucho más facil.**

-¿Me presentas al General Invierno? Quiero conocerloo, porfa~~

L

Claro que puedes conocerlo,da~. Aunque el General Invierno es grosero con los extranjeros. Lo único que tienes que hacer es venir a Rusia un día en el que haga mucho frío. Ufuu~ Verás como le conoces.

-Dame dinero…Je, que bonita pregunta, ¿verdad? Psé…yo quiero hacerme uno con Rusia ;)

L

¿Darte dinero? Mmm…no sé. ¿Es solo un compromiso? Porque en Rusia no hay ese tipo de servicios,da~. Ufuu~ Lo único que tienes que hacer para ser uno con Rusia es firmar estos papeles. -Se los da- **Mi casa poco a poco va creciendo fuu~…**

PD: Gracias por las semillas de Girasol. Las plantaré con mucho cariño en mi Invernadero. Si las dejara fuera el frío la destrozaría,da~. Spasiba~

-¿Te pone celoso el que China pase últimamente tanto tiempo con el gringo?

Fallon Kristerson

**KoL KoL KoL KoL…**Cuando me enteré de que China estaba ayudando al "capitalista" con su crisis no golpeé a America-kun con mi grifo porque no le tuve delante,da~. Al estarle ayudando con su crisis últimamente se han tenido que ver mucho. No me gusta que Yao-kun esté al lado de ese "niño con complejo de héroe"…**KOL KOL **

-¿Alguna vez tu hermana psicópata, digo Belarus, le hizo algo a Yao o a otras personas por tener tu atención en ve de a ella?

Fallon Kristerson

B-Bueno…No les hace nada. Los amenaza, los asusta, demo nunca permito que les haga nada. Se cuando debo poner los límites,da~. Generalmente, la paga conmigo despues…

-¿Qué te parece si Perú una vez te invita a comer? Estoy segura de que no pasará lo mismo que con Iggy…

Fallon Kristerson

¡Pues seguramente iría,da~! Nunca he probado su comida, demo en comparación con la de Iggyrisu-kun cualquiera está deliciosa,da~.

-¿Cómo es que ustedes los Paises siempre usan la misma ropa?

Fallon Kristerson

Esa pregunta no hiría referida a mi en este caso,da~. Ya que más de una vez se me ha visto con ropas, abrigos y bufandas distintos. Ufuu~ Tengo un armario para la ocasión. Incluso a veces me pongo mi unforme militar. Aunque solo para ocasiones especiales,da~. Yao-kun tambien se le ha visto más de una vez con ropajes distintos. Demo los demás Paises es cierto que usan siempre la misma ropa. Tal vez es que sus ropas representan a su Pais y si se las cambiaran no sería lo mismo. Más de una vez he tenido que ponerme mi querido abrigo, porque supongo que sin él no es lo mismo. Ya es casi como mi marca,da~.

-¿Me dejaría ayudarle a secuestrar a Yao para que sea uno con usted?

13UsUkNekito

¡Eso sería fantastico,da~! Aunque no podría secuestrar a Yao-kun durante mucho tiempo. Se enfadaría demasiado conmigo. **Demo tener una semana a Yao-kun conmigo por la fuerza no debe ser muy malo…Ufuu~**

-¿Cuál a sido su experiencia de mayor dolor de la vida y por qué?

Sweetrainbowgirl

Pues…supongo que la Revolución Rusa de 1905,da~. Fue un gran golpe para mi…Todos dicen que fue culpa del Zar Nicolás II, demo no es cierto. La culpa fue de su tío. La población decidió hacer una manifestación civilizada y pacífica, para que les subieramos los salarios y mejoraran sus condiciones laborales. En aquel momento el Nicolás no se encontraba, demo su tío, el duque Vladimir sí. El fue quien dio la orden de asesinar a sangre fría a los manifestantes, a pesar de que sus intenciones era pacíficas. No hay nada más horrible que ordenarle a un País que destruya a su propio Pueblo. A sus "hijos". En aquella época, estaba pasando por un momento muy malo en el que todos los demás paises me menospreciaban y me dejaban de lado. Fue algo muy dificil,da~…

-Esta es una duda existencial,¿sabe el motivo por el cual ese gordo y estúpido país mejor conocido como USA es tan idiota?

Rochufan1

Esa es una pregunta que yo tambien me hago,da~. America-kun no siempre fue así. Recuerdo que una vez tuve la oportunidad de conocerle de niño. Ufuu~ Era muy lindo. Honesto, amable, bueno y educado. Tampoco comía comida basura, aunque no sé como aguantaba la comida de Iggyrisu-kun,da~. Demo de un día para otro cambió bruscamente y…se convirtió en un "héroe capitalista". Creeme,da~. Esa pregunta nos la hacemos todos.

-Si se encontrara con un Yao-san completamente ebrio donde accediera a todo lo que le pidiera,¿usted aprovecharía la situación para volver uno con usted? ¿Os esperaría a que estuviera sobrio?

Rochufan1

Ufuu~ Más de una vez me he planteado esa cuestión. Al principio solía contestarme a mi mismo que aprovecharía la situación. **Ufuu~ Yao-kun no podría negarse en esos momentos a ser uno con Rusia…**Demo después lo pienso más detenidamente y…Yao-kun no me lo perdonaría nunca,da~. Prefiero esperar a que esté sobrio. Así podré ver la cara de Yao-kun cuando se le vaya la timidez y sea capaz de admitirlo de una vez,da~.

-¿Puedo ser su amiga? Me agradas bastante.

Rochufan1

¡Pues claro que si,da~! ¡Roshia es amigo de todo el mundo, Ufuu~!

-¿Cómo es su relación con Nihon-san?

Darksakura94

Mmmm…Podriamos decir que algo tensa,da~. Nihon-kun aún me guarda rencor por batallas pasadas,da~ Y yo tambien a él, aunque intentó parecer lo más amigable posible,da~…**y el intenta ser indiferente conmigo…KoL KoL**

-¿Cómo le sentó a usted que Nihon-san fuese el primer país no occidental que le derrotara?

Darksakura94

Podríamos decir que fue un gran shock para mi,da~. Normalmente, Nihon-kun solía perder todas las batallas que tenía contra mi. Incluso para burlarme de él, siempre que perdía, le decía "Hasta Pronto y No Dude en Volver a Intentarlo,da~". Cuando me venció por primera vez sentí que algo había fallado gravemente,da~. **Demo no volverá a pasar, eso está claro…**

-¿Cómo es su relación con Canada-kun?

Darksakura94

Solo Francia-kun y yo somos capaces de acordarnos de él. Iggyrisu-kun se acuerda solo cuando America-kun no está cerca, incluso cuando no está lo confunde con este último,da~ y America-kun se acuerda muy pocas veces de su hermano. A pesar de resultar ser invisible para algunos es una persona bastante amable y buena. Tenemos una buena amistad,da~. Su presencia resulta tranquilizadora a veces. El problema es que su presencia es tan relajante que incluso a veces su enfermedad de la invisibilidad llega a contagiarme. Haciendo que incluso a mis ojos se vuelva invisible. Más de una vez debí disculparme por sentarme encima suya sin darme cuenta,da~. Aunque no pienso cambiar de opinión respecto a que la silla estaba muy cómoda. Ufuu~

-¿Podría servidora ayudarle a que todos fueran uno con usted?

Darksakura94

¡Por supuesto,da~! Estas invitada. Contra más aliados tenga mucho mejor…Ufuu~

-¿Cómo puede ser que conozcas los girasoles desde que estabas con Mongolia, si estas flores son nativas de México, y estas no se distribuyeron por Eurasia hasta después de la conquista española? ¿Acaso lo conoces de antes, cuando Yao iba a visitarlo en viejas exploraciones Chinas?

Juan Nikte

¡Exactamente,da~! En aquel tiempo, Yao-kun me visitaba muy a menudo,da~ y me traía regalos de los lugares a los que viajaba. Hubo un día que me dio un pequeño saquito con semillas de Girasoles. Yo solía decirle a Yao-kun que me ponía muy triste porque en mi país siempre hacía mal tiempo, llovía o nevaba. Nunca hacia temperaturas cálidas y siempre hacia frío,da~. Como solía decir de niño; "En mi Pais parece que no hay Sol, Yao-kun". Recuerdo que cuando cogí la pequeña bolsita con curiosidad lo único que Yao-kun me dijo fue: "Plantalas. Plantalas y podrás tener todos los Soles que quieras, Roshia-aru. Verás como después de esto pensarás que el Mundo sonrie un poquito más para ti." Yo sonreí y las planté. Creo que eran como unos 30 Girasoles y cuando Mongolia se marchaba dejandome solo me ponía a regarlas y un día cuando me desperté por la mañana y miré por la ventana ahí estaba. Brillando con gran intensidad, iluminando aquel triste lugar, alegrando mi existencia,da~. Parecía que los Girasoles me decían; "Sonrie,Ivan. No pares de sonreir, porque estaremos aquí para iluminar tu vida y hacerla feliz." De pequeño, como cualquier otro niño, solia ser muy imaginativo,da~. Demo desde aquel día las cosas no me parecieron tan malas. Ufuu~ Supongo que esa es una de las razones por las que siempre estoy sonriendo,da~.

-¿Por qué precisamente amas el Girasol? ¿Cuáles son tus razones?

Juan Nikte

Bueno,creo que ya lo expliqué en la primera pregunta. Así que no creo que sea necesario volverlo a contar,da~.

-México te pido en el pasado dos veces ser uno contigo, ¿por qué lo rechazaste?

Juan Nikte

Aprecio mucho a México-kun,da~. Demo las dos veces que me pidio que fueramos uno no era el mejor momento. Mi economia no daba para cuidar de otro Pais. Creeme cuando digo que a nadie le resultó más triste que a mi,da~. Demo México-kun no se enfadó dijo que podía visitar su Pais cuando quisiera,da~. Así que supongo que si tengo un lugar vacional. Ufuu~

-¿Jamás te a caído un poco mal China?

Juan Nikte

¡Nyet! A pesar de que Yao-kun siempre está diciendome que me odia o me tiene miedo, no me molesta,da~. Es parte del carácter de Yao-kun. ¡Es tan tímido,da~! Le cuesta aceptar la realidad, demo le estoy ayudando todos los días a superarlo. Algún día aceptara que me quiere muchisimo…¡Como yo a él,da~! **Y seremos uno…KOL KOL…**

-Ahora que México se está alejando del Gringo Gordo y acercando más hacia su osom presencia,¿Qué piensas? ¿Crees que sería beneficioso o lo consideras una molestia?

Juan Nikte

Creo que todo lo que conlleve alejarse del "héroe capitalista" es bueno,da~. ¡Para nada es una molestia! ¡Creo que México-kun está haciendo algo con sensatez por esta vez,da~!

-¿Se esperaba que su primer amigo en toda America fuera México? ¿Qué impresión le dejó cuando Mexico le tendió la mano y le ofrecio su amistad?

Juan Nikte

Mexico-kun es una gran persona,da~. Ciertamente, no sabía a quien me encontraría una vez llegara a America. Pensé en un gran America-kun seguido de unos cuantos Americas-kun pequeñitos y llegué a estresarme de solo pensarlo,da~. Demo cuando llegué solo me encontré con un Pais muy sonriente, rodeado de calidez y algunos girasoles que me tendía la mano y me ofrecía que fueramos amigos. Ciertamente, la primera impresión que tuve hacia él fue muy buena,da~. ¿Crees que me tiene en alta estima? ¡Nunca habia pensado en eso,da~!

**Bueno,eso es todo por hoy,da~. Mañana contestaré más preguntas. Ufuu~ Me he dado cuenta que España-kun e Iggyrisu-kun me han dejado cartas,da~. Las he leido por encima, demo las conestaré mañana pues debo prepararme para salir a una cita. Nos vemos mañana,da~. ¡Spasiba!**


	6. Tercera Pregunta Extra,da

**¡Ya volví! Por fin terminé de firmar todos los papeles,da~. Aunque…creo que debería regar un poco mis girasoles. Necesitan agua,da~. Ufuu~ Antes de contestar las nuevas preguntas que me han formulado, he vuelto a hacer un Capitulo Extra. No sabía que los "demás" me querían tanto como para dejarme más mensajes,da~.**

_England:_

_¡Cómo es que tú también comenzaste una sección! ¿Acaso ahora todos los demás países van a copiar mi idea?_

_No comprendo cómo es que hay personas que dicen querer ser "uno contigo", deben de estar mal de la cabeza…_

_Incluso Japón te escribió…¿Y a mi no…?_

_Well! I don't care! Te demostraré cómo yo soy mejor, y tengo más fans que tú, aún si muchas preguntas son de parte de mis lectoras…_

_United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland._

_P.D: Estas advertido sobre América, puede que sea gordo con cerebro de hamburguesa, pero no dejaré que le hagas nada. ¡S-sólo yo puedo golpearlo o lo que sea!_

Ufuu~ ¡Privet,Iggyrisu-kun! Lo que le pasa a Iggyrisu-kun es que es muy envidioso,da~. Porque en unos pocos segundos conseguí todos los mensajes que él no logró en una hora. Ufuu~ Además no he copiado tu idea, la he vuelto más original. Iggyrisu-kun debería aprender a diferenciar una frase de otra,da~. Iggyrisu-kun no debe preocuparse…Seguramente a Nihon-kun se le pasó tu "Sección". Dije que los rumores estaban dando la vuelta al Mundo, demo no por "Todo el Mundo"…Ufuu~ Iggyrisu-kun se las da de "caballero" cuando te has metido con tus propias fans. Como tu mismo digiste muchas de las preguntas las formularon gente que te adora,da~.

¡Ahaa~! ¡El instinto maternal salé a la luz! Iggyrisu-kun es un celoso,da~. Solo he "amenazado" un poquito a America-kun e Iggyrisu-kun está que hecha cohetes. Ufuu~ Yo lo golpearé cuando quiera y me parezca. Iggyrisu-kun es muy valiente escribiendo en las Secciones, demo cuando nos encontramos frente a frente tiembla como un flan,da~.

Poccия Федерации.

P.D: Tranquilo, Iggyrisu-kun. No pienso tomar tu "querida" advertencia en cuenta,da~.

_España:_

_Fusosososo~ ¡Hola, Rusia!_

_¡Qué guay esto que estás haciendo! Ojalá le patees el culo a Inglaterra en cuanto a fans…_

_Oye, ¿qué es eso que leí de RusiaEspa? ¿Cuándo me he liado yo contigo? La próxima vez me avisas y juntos dominamos Europa~_

_Bueno, me vuelvo que mis tomates necesitan de mi atención, toma, este girasol lo cogí para ti… ¡Hasta luego!_

Ahaa~ ¡Hola, España-kun! ¡Me alegro de que me dejaras un mensaje,da~! Ufuu~ España-kun y su lenguaje tan "refinado",da~. Aunque eso es algo que me gusta de él,ufuu~. Yo también espero vencer a Iggyrisu-kun. ¿El RusiaEspa? ¡No te preocupes, España-kun! Solo que nuestras fans tienen mucha imaginación,da~. No hace falta que leas esas historias ficticias…**No son para menores de edad,ufuu~… **¡Waaa~! Me alegra que España-kun me dé su permiso para dominar Europa,da~…**Debemos quedar un día y ponernos de acuerdo sobre el Plan de ataque,ufuu~.**

¡Gracias por el Girasol,da~! ¡España-kun es tan amable!

_España:_

_Hola, Rusia. ^^ ¿Cómo te va?_

_Aquí mis preguntas:_

_-¿Te apetece venirte el fin de semana a mis campos de girasoles? Te daré cuantos quieras._

_-¿Qué fue lo primero que pensaste cuando me viste?_

_-¿Tú tambien me odias?_

_-¿Qué te parecen los fics que han hecho sobre nosotros?_

_-¿Serias uno conmigo?_

_Un besazo, cuidate. Fusosososo~_

España-kun es tan divertido,da~. ^J^ Estoy muy bien. ¡Spasiba! Respondo a tus preguntas,da~.

-¡Claro que me gustaría ir a ver a España-kun,da~! Demo…tengo un viaje previsto para visitar Chile. Lo siento,da~. ¡Aunque puedo ir a verte entre semana si no tengo demasiado trabajo,da~! No hace falta que España-kun me dé sus girasoles. Ufuu~ Ya tengo un Invernadero completo. La intención es lo que cuenta,da~. ¡Spasiba de nuevo!

- Nada más ver a España-kun supe que era una persona muy buena y amigable,da~. Por eso decidí ayudarle sin pedirle nada a cambio. Ufuu~

- ¡Nyet! ¡Claro que no odio a España-kun! Jamás sería capaz de odiarlo,da~ Y,¿qué es eso de "tu también"? ¿Acaso hay alguien que odia a España-kun,da~? . . . **¿Quién es? KOL KOL KOL**

- Muchos son bastante lindos,da~ y otros muchos muy…**pervertidos.** Supongo que no me importa demasiado,da~. Aunque debo admitir que cuando estoy demasiado cansado del trabajo me pongo a leer alguno. Ufuu~.

- ¡Nyet! Si acaso…**España-kun será uno conmigo… Ufuu~ Es por principios,da~.**

Cuidate tu tambien,da~.

_China:_

_¡Ya basta! ¿Por qué todos quieren ayudarte a secuestrarme o ser uno contigo-aru? Entiendan…odio a Rusia y…n-no tengo ninguna clase de s-sentimientos hacia él…¡Salvo el odio-aru! ¡Jamás diré mis sentimientos hacia ti-aru! B-bueno…porque no siento nada más que odio, y lo repito-aru… Por cierto, me hago la misma pregunta que una de tus fans…¡¿En qué estabas pensando cuando te disfrazaste de panda-aru?_

¡Waa~! ¡Otra carta de Yao-kun,da~! ¡Se nota tanto que me quiere! Si quieren ayudarme a secuestrarte y a que seas uno con Rusia es porque quieren que nuestro amor salga a flote,da~. **Lo hacemos con toda la buena voluntad,ufuu~.** ¡Yao-kun se puso nervioso cuando dijo que no tenía ningún sentimiento hacia mi,da~! ¡Yao-kun muestra de tantas maneras su afecto hacia mi,da~! ¡Y sé que no me odia! De todas formas, si me odiara…¿Cuál es el motivo? Puedo cambiar si quiero,da~… Además…¡Yao-kun dijo que jamás diría sus sentimientos hacia mi! ¡Así que hay algo,da~! ¡Yao-kun me hace tan feliz! Ufuu~ Es muy divertido,da~. Respondiendo a tu pregunta…Lo único que quería era conocer la verdadera personalidad de Yao-kun,da~. Yao-kun siempre dice que me odia, que no me soporta y siempre está alterado cuando estoy cerca, demo yo quería conocer como era Yao-kun en realidad. Cuando no estaba nadie cerca para molestarle y como cada vez que te visitaba siempre estabas nervioso, pues decidí vestirme de Panda para que Yao-kun no supiera quien era. Además de que sabía que amaba los Pandas,da~. Fue tan lindo cuando Yao-kun me abrazó contandome sus problemas,da~… Aunque sigo sin saber como pudo descubrirme si no hice ni si quiera un ruido. Ufuu~ De todas formas, ¡Fue tan bonito ver como era Yao-kun de verdad! Pienso visitar a Yao-kun más veces,da~. ¡Algún día admitiras tus sentimientos hacia mi! ¡Ufuu~!

**¡Esto es todo por hoy,da~! Me pareció ver una pregunta que me decía que tal me había ido mi cita…¡Pues a sido muy divertida! Aunque no sé si se harán ilusiones o no con lo que les contaré, demo no fue con Yao-kun. Lituania-kun debía quedar conmigo para hablar de nuestras situaciones económicas y algunos asuntos importantes. Así que decidimos quedar en un restaurante ruso por la noche,da~. Mmmm…Me pareció ver a Lituania muy nervioso mientras le escuchaba hablar y hablar sin parar. No entiendo el motivo,da~. Si ha eso contamos con que, por culpa de su nerviosismo, empieza a temblar y a murmurar cosas pues nos quedamos un buen rato hablando. Cualquier cosa que decía parecía darle un sobresalto al pobre de Liet-kun,da~. ¡Ha sido tan interesante! Al final llegamos a un acuerdo, aunque Liet-kun parecía no estar de todo conforme con mi opinión final de las cosas. Demo se quedó en silencio y simplemente asintió apoyando mi opinión…¡Ahaa~! ¡Me alegra tanto que todos estén de acuerdo con Roshia! ¡Spasiba y adios,da~! ¡Tal vez más tarde me dedique a responder preguntas,da~! Voy a preparar mi viaje hacia Chile,da~. ¡Bye Bye~!**


	7. Cuarta Pregunta,da

**¡Privet a todos,da~! Siento no haber contestado las preguntas ayer… Demo me puse enfermo en cuanto regresé a casa desde Chile. Por cierto,un pais muy hermoso al igual que sus girasoles,da~. Así que aquí estoy… Le han dado permiso a mi Nee-san para cuidarme el tiempo que dure mi enferdad,da~…Espero poder recuperarme pronto. ¡Comienzo con las preguntas!**

-Escuché que hay un club anti-capitalista y quiero unirme…Para golpear a E.U, ¿qué sería mejor? ¿Una pala que el sepúltelo del cementerio me "regaló" amablemente, el pico que tomé "prestado" del centro minero o el tubo plegable de procedencia dudosa? Tal vez la que sugieras la tome como arma oficial.

Roko

¡Claro que puedes unirte Roko-kun! **Sería todo un placer tenerte en el club, KOL KOL…. **En cuanto a las armas,da~… **La pala es una opción bastante tentadora… Ufuu~ Demo creo que lo mejor es el Pico… Creeme que puede ser muy útil a veces,da~**

-Señor Ivan, me he enterado por ahí (Francis) que usted y America tuvieron algo comprometedor, y no lo niegue porque del odio al amor solo hay un paso… Mi pregunta ¿Si "esto comprometedor" lo hizo para humillar a America?

Ufuu~ Furansu-kun debería callarse y dejar de formar rumores por ahí,da~. Tal vez haya una línea muy fina entre el odio, demo con America-kun… **Esa línea es mucho más gorda, como él, KOL KOL… **Es cierto que hubo "algo" entre él y yo en la Guerra Fría, demo fue totalmente para humillarle,da~. **Fue tan interesante ver como America cayó tan bajo… ufuu~**

-¿Boris es tan abrazable y esponjoso como se ve?

Rochufan1

¡Ahaa~! Mi querido Boris es tan lindo,da~. ¡Da~! ¡Es tan abrazable y esponjoso! Me gusta mucho despertarme por las mañana y encontrarlo hechado junto a mi en mi cama, ufuu~ Y así poder acariciarlo,da~ ¡Es tan lindo!

-¿Bielorussia siempre dió tanto miedo?

Rochufan1

Nyet…Hubo un tiempo en que Belarushii no era así. Era muy tímida y nos trataba como cualquier hermana menor trataría a sus hermanos. Todo empezó un día en el que harto de los maltratos de Mongolia me marché para combatir contra él… Aún era un niño,da~. Me fui dejando a mis hermanas solas en casa. Cuando despertaron estuvieron todo el día buscandome, demo yo no volví hasta bien entrada la noche,da~… Cuando regresé yo solo junto con una espada que me llevé conmigo, de mi Nee-san para casos de emergenia, conseguí derrotar a Mongolia y su ejercito, y lograr la Independencia de mi país. Para cuando regresé, al haber dado un paso tan importante sobre mi, había crecido tanto como ahora. Es comprensible que cuando llegara mis hermanas estuvieran por demás confundidas,da~. En cuanto dije que había conseguido liberarnos a todos la primera en ir a abrazarme fue Belarushii aún pequeña… Tuve que agacharme para cogerla en brazos, recuerdo que me dijo que me quería muchísimo y que me había convertido en su héroe. En el héroe de las dos, después de eso Nee-san también se acercó, pero con desconfianza. Solo cuando hablé diciendole; "¿No confias en mi, Nee-san?" Fue cuando me reconoció. Creo que apartir de ese hecho Belarushii me quiso…demasiado,da~. Ella misma dijo que fui un héroe para ella… Demo…su amor es demasiado para mi,da~…

-Si se estuvieran alojando todas las naciones en un mismo hotel y sus habitaciones están en los últimos pisos y se inicia un incendio, solo tiene tiempo para salvar a una de todas las naciones. ¿A quién salvaría?

Rochufan1

Esa es una decisión muy dificil,da~. En un primer momento te hiva a contestar que salvaría a Yao-kun,da~. **Eso es algo que no me importaría en lo absoluto… **Demo, también estan mis hermanas y Lituania, Letonia y Estonia… ¡Me los llevaría a todos! **Al resto no me importaría si se quemaran, ufuu~…**

PD: De nada. Ufuu~ Siempre es un placer contestar vuestras preguntas,da~. -Se agacha para poder quedar a su altura y así recibir bien el abrazo- ^J^

-¿Qué es eso de que los rusos no fabrican preservativos de menos de 25 centímetros?

Chibi-Anna

**Tu misma puedes imaginartelo,da~…**

-¿Qué harías con los que oponen resistencia a hacerse uno con Rusia?

Chibi-Anna

¡Nadie se opondría a ser uno conmigo,da~! Porque todos nos queremos mucho… **Además de que yo me ocuparía de que eso no pasara…**

-¿Te molesta que la gente huya de ti?

Chibi-Anna

Más de una vez a sido algo molesto,da~. Es cierto que a veces soy algo…aterrador por así decirlo, demo tengo sentimientos como el resto de personas y a habido ocasiones en las que he necesitado que me apoyen o consuelen y lo único que he recibido a sido un grito de sorpresa y gente huyendo o apartandose de mi con cualquier excusa… Eso daña,da~ -La acerca-

-¿Crees que serías un buen Santa Claus? En caso de sí, quiero una botella de vodka negro y otra stolichnaya, por favor~

Chibi-Anna

Pues…Da~ ¡Creo que podría ser un buen Santa Claus,da~! Me imagino a mi vestido de Santa Claus, sin el bigote, con un gran saco de regalos y un pequeño Boris siguiendome con su gorrito de Santa,da~. Tal vez en la próxima Navidad lo haga. ¡Ufuu~! ¡Lo tendré en cuenta,da~! -Lo apunta todo en una lista-

-Por último, si consigues la Unión de todos los Países contigo, ¿qué sistema político establecería? Por que escúché que con el Comunismo la gente lo pasaba mal. _No es que no me guste… Soy anarco-comunista…no me pegues, pero yo opondré resistencia._

Chibi-Anna

¡Si eso pasara,da~! Tranquila Chibi-Anna… Lo del Comunismo fue en la época de la URSS. Cuando los Bálticos y mis Hermanas se marcharon aprendí una buena lección y es que así no eran como se conseguían las cosas. No pondría el Comunismo otra vez… Primero tendría que ser según el estado de los aconecimientos,da~. **Cuando eso pase ya estarás enterada… ufuu~**

**Esto será todo por ahora,da~. Luego responderé más, demo mi Nee-san me está llamando…Tengo que tomarme los medicamentos,da~. ¡Dentro de poco volveré! ¡Spasiba!**


	8. AVISO IMPORTANTE,da

**AVISO: KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL… America-kun me está ganando en mensajes,da~. Tal vez consienta que Iggyrisu-kun me esté ganando, por ahora, demo que ese maldito "capitalista" me gane en mensajes cuando lleva el mismo poco tiempo que yo es intolerable,da~… Tengo que conseguir mucho más que él… Ya haré que te arrepientas de ello…Alfred… **

_**¡Hacedle caso! ¡Cuando Roshia-chan llama a America por su nombre significa que está realmente enfadado con él! Y-**_

**¡Nee-san! ¡No entres en mi ordenador,da~! ¿Qué haces aquí?**

_**Llamé a Roshia-chan para que se tomara las medicinas, demo tardó más de lo normal y decidí venir a ver…**_

**Nee-san hay algo llamado privacidad. No debes entrar en mi habitación, ni fisgonear mi ordenador. **

_**Kekkon Kekkon Kekkon Kekkon Kekkon Kekkon Kekkon…**_

**¡BELARUSHII YAMETEEE~!**


	9. Quinta Pregunta,da

**¡Privet a todos, da~! Siento haber tardado tanto en volver. La fiebre me subió y Belarushii~ no me dejó tranquilo ni un segundo… Por lo cual no pude tomarme las medicinas y he tardado más en recuperarme, demo…¡He vuelto,da~! Así que, ¡a responder preguntas!**

-¿Has pensado en vengarte de América por lo que te hizo? La mejor forma de hacerlo sería secuestrando a Inglaterra y ejem… que vuele la imaginación de cada uno.

Nekoo

No creas que no lo he pensado más de una vez,da~. **También noté que el punto debil de America-kun es Iggyrisu-kun Ufuu~…** Demo creo que aún no es el momento apropiado. **Hay que esperar la ocasión adecuada,da~. **Sobre lo que haría si tuviera a Iggyrisu-kun preso… Mmmm~ Para empezar no le dejaría cocinar,da~.

-¿Qué sentiste cuándo viste a Chibi Lituania?

Nekoo

En aquel entonces eramos niños,da~. Lo único que yo quería era salir de mi frío y solitario país. Escapar, aunque fuera por unos minutos, de la presencia de Mongolia. Hablar con alguién igual que yo…Alguién quien poder considerar amigo. Fue uno de los momentos más felices para mi,da~. Le prometí a Lituania que seriamos amigos cuando fuera más fuerte. Ufuu~ Y lo he cumplido.

-¿Odias a Mongolia?

Nekoo

**KoLKoLKoLKoL…**

-¿Qué país femenino te parece más atractiva?

Nekoo

He oído hablar sobre muchas paises femeninas,da~. Demo de las únicas que he estado realmente cerca de conocerlas han sido Hungría-kun, Seychelles-kun y Georgia-kun. Sobre todo, Georgia,da~. Incluso formó parte de mi territorio. Era un lugar muy cálido~… Y actualmente, Seychelles es mi aliada. Hungría-kun la veo solo a menudo. Ultimamente más de lo normal ya que hha venido a visitar a Prussia-kun por algo sobre Inglaterra,da~. ¿Quién me parece más atractiva? Ufuu~ Creo que no podría decidir en eso… Diría que Seychelles-kun y Georgia-kun. Demo mi opinión no vale del todo,da~. Ya que ellas son las más cercanas a mi, a parte de mis hermanas…

-¿Piensas que América es un hipócrita?

Nekoo

**No lo pienso, no lo creo, lo se,da~…KOLKOL. **

-¿Cómo te cae Escocia?

Nekoo

Mmm~ Sé que es el hermano mayor de Iggyrisu-kun,da~. Que fuma mucho y trata muy mal a Iggyrisu-kun, demo nunca he tenido ocasión de conocerle personalmente. Solo a primera vista en alguna reunión mundial en la que acompañaba a su hermano menor,da~. De todas formas, solo por su carácter ya me cae bien,da~. Ufuu~

-Tu risita me parece muy tierna, pero ¿por qué siempre dices "da~" ? Marea un poco leerlo tanto, you know?

MakaAkechi

Me alegra que te guste mi risita. Ufuu~ ¿Por qué siempre digo "da~"? -Rie suavemente- Supongo que es costumbre desde mi infancia y significa "Si" en ruso. Por eso no lo digo en todas las frases,da~. Solo en algunas. ¿Marea mucho? Nunca me lo habían dicho,da~. Por ejemplo: A mi me marea los "aru" de China. Al contrario que a mi, ella lo dice en **todas **las frases. Ufuu~ Demo…Ahora que lo pienso…Me gusta mucho que diga eso,da~. Sobre todo cuando se enfada~

-¿Me dejaría ser su representación femenina?

Ivanna Braginsky

¿Tienes un carácter parecido al mio? Ufuu~ ¡Que divertido,da~! Podría dejarte ser mi representación femenina, demo…Creeme que ser yo no es fácil,da~. **Sobre todo no me gustaría ser debil, ufuu~…**

-¿A qué edad se puede empezar a beber vodka? Para alguien normal, ¿Qué tanto puede beber y qué tan fuerte es?

13UsUkNekito

No puedo decir una edad exácta,da~, demo te puedo asegurar que no debes tomarlo a temprana edad. Por lo menos yo no lo hice,da~. Para un menor con solo un trago podría darle un coma etílico, ufuu~. Y hablo del Boдka Ruso. Un Boдka Ruso contiene entre un 40%, incluso un 50%,da~ De alcohol. En algunos lugares de mi país los hay de hasta un 70% de alcohol. Así que puedes imaginarte lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser,da~. Antiguamente, aquí le decíamos "Agua de Vida". Ufuu~. Aunque a mi el Boдka nunca me ha afectado,da~. Puedo beber y beber sin que me pase nada~ No solo porque mi cuerpo se ha acostumbrado a él, hay que recordar que sigo siendo un país,da~.

PD: Spasiba por los Girasoles y el Fertilizante,da~ ¡Me da tanta ilusión!

-¿Puedo entrar en el Club de Odia-a-USA?

Ozora no hime

¡Claro que puedes entrar,da~! **Contra más seamos mucho mejor, ufuu~…**

-Si se diera el caso de que Belarus empezara una relación amorosa con el cerdo capitalista, dejando de lado si te conviene o no, ¿cuál sería tu reacción como hermano mayor y como crees que reaccionarían Ucrania y Canadá al respecto?

Ozora no hime

¿Belarushii~ con el "capitalista"? Ufuu~ ¡Eso es imposible,da~! De todas formas, mi reacción… No estaría demasiado contento. Porque si fuera así el yankiee tendría que ser mi cuñado y yo no quiero eso, **KoLKoLKoL… **¿La reacción de Ucrania y Canadá? Nee-san siempre a querido que Belarushii~ fuera feliz,da~. Se alegraría muchisimo. Canada-kun…Siento lástima por él debido a que tendría que soportar a Belarushii,da~. Lo único bueno sería el no tener a Belarushii~ tras mía.

-¿No crees que si "educas" a Belarus al "estilo Báltico" podría volverse masoquista o algo por él estilo?

Ozora no hime

¿Te refieres a hacerle daño? Ufuu~ No me refería a eso. ¡Jamás podría dañar a Belarushii~! Ella sigue siendo mi hermana menor. Me refería más bien a mi ira,da~. Cuando se pone demasiado pesada me enfadó como cuando hacía con los Bálticos…**Antes de la tormenta, ufuu~ **Aunque con Belarushii~ no hay tormenta. Cuando ve que me pongo así, me deja en paz,da~.

-¿Cuándo fue el peor momento en el que Natasha pidió casarse contigo?

Loki-Boom2

-Se estremece- Fue hace un tiempo,da~. Belarushii~ llegó a mi casa y preguntó por mi a Lituania-kun. Este le dijo que me encontraba en mi cuarto…**Cosa de la que después se arrepintió,da~**…Belarushii~ entró en mi habitación para empezar a acosarme como le gustaba hacer,da~. Demo el problema era…Que aún me estaba cambiando…Nadie debe ver esas cosas,da~ Y mucho menos mi hermana menor. La eché de allí inmediatamente antes de que pudiera decir algo,da~. Prefiero no recordar lo sucedido…

-¿No sientes celos cuando ves a I Yong Soo constantemente al lado de China? Y de ser verdad, ¿No pensaste en dejarle claro que Yao es solo de tu propiedad?

Loki-Boom2

Es cierto que me molesta un **poquito **que Yong Soo esté siempre al lado de China-kun,da~. Demo en el fondo me resulta divertido. Ufuu~ Al igual que a mi me persigue mi hermanita menor a China-kun lo persigué su hermano menor,da~. Nunca he pensado en decirle nada… Solo son tonterias de hermanos, como me ocurre a mi,da~. De todas formas, **todos saben ya que Yao es mio.**

-Yo odio a Hitler, TODOS odian a Hitler, seguro que tu tambien… pero Doitsu no tenía la culpa de tener a un maniático en la WWII, ¿Compartes mi misma opinión?

Loki-Boom2

La verdad es que si,da~. Más de una vez en la época de la WWII vi a Doitsu-kun muy frustrado por tener que obedecer ordenes que no quería o llevar a cabo planes suicidas y sin ningún sentido. Cuando Doitsu-kun rompió el Pacto de No-Agresión contra mi, desde el principio el supo que las cosas a partir de ahí no hivan a ir bien,da~. Demo no era culpa suya. El estúpido Fürher tenía la culpa de todo,da~.

- ¿No te molestaría que mis amigos y yo invadamos USA y les saquemos su preciada tecnología para que Alfred llore? ¿Ni tampoco para que arruinemos como 500 de sus McDonald's?

Loki-Boom2

**¿De verdad crees que eso me molestaría,da~? ¿A qué estais esperando,kolkol?**

-¿Alguna vez has tenido problemas con los hermanos de China-kun, a parte de Japón?

Fallon Kristerson

Muchas veces,da~. Los hermanos de China-kun son bastante sobreprotectores. Más de una vez que fui a visitar a Yao-kun he tenido muchos problemas,da~. Si las miradas mataran habría muerto más de una vez. Ufuu~

-¿Te molesta que Francia tenga sueños pervertidos con Yao?

Fallon Kristerson

**¡Da~! Me molesta…KolKol…Más de una vez se lo he hecho saber a Furansu-kun,da~. Creo que ya ha aprendido la lección…**

-¿Hace frío en todo tu país o también tienes zonas soleadas?

Fallon Kristerson

Mmm…Normalmente hace frío por todo mi país,da~. Contra más lejos vayas más frío hace, demo hay lugar de mi país al sur,da~. Cercanos a Azerbaijan y Georgia que son bastante más cálidos. Por lo menos más cálidos que resto de lugares,da~.

-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Yao? ¿Qué crees que sea lo que a él le guste más de ti?

Fallon Kristerson

Mmmm…Dejame pensar. ¡Me gustan sus "arus", sus ojos, su pelo, su amor hacia las cosas "kawaiis" y los "pandas"! **Aunque creo que muñeco de Shinatty-shan es muy siniestro,da~.** Aprecio a Yao-kun en todos los sentidos. ¿Lo que más le guste a él? ¡Todo,da~! ¡Yao-kun me quiere mucho, simplemente no sabe admitirlo!

-¿Qué piensa usted de los Nordicos?

Ritsu-sensei

**Nos ignoramos mutuamente,da~. **Aunque, a pesar de que fuera contra mi, me resulta realmente admirable que Dinamarca-kun quisiera proteger a sus hermanos,da~. Yo habría hecho lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar… **Aunque eso no quiere decir que no llevemos bien…**

-¿Qué piensa usted de Polonia? ¿Es cierto que hacerlo enojar es malo? ¿Se puede enojar alguien como Polonia? ¿Le guarda rencor por haberle derrotado en la batalla polaco-soviética?

Ritsu-sensei.

¡Uwaa~! ¡Muchas preguntas al mismo tiempo,da~! ¿Qué pienso de Polonia-kun? Mmmm…Demasiado irresponsable,da~. Infantil, **Muy afeminado**,…Demo…Es amigo de Lituania-kun…No entiendo como puede ser eso posible,da~. ¿Hacer enojar a Polonia-kun es malo? ¡Para nada! Ufuu~ Rara vez se enfada porque es muy tímido y divertido,da~. Con sus "Osea como que". Hahaaa~ Lo más horrible que Polonia-kun puede hacer se si se enfada es lanzarte una lata de pintura rosa a la cabeza,da~. ¿Guardarle rencor? Mmm…Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo,da~. Aunque en aquel tiempo si que me resultaba muy molesto. Demo creo que él si me guarda rencor…Aunque no entiendo el por qué,da~.

-¿Qué pensaba al vestirse de Panda y ser abrazado por China?

Ritsu-sensei.

¡Fue el mejor momento de mi vida! Hasta que me descubrió,da~…

-¿Qué piensa usted de mi país…México y del hecho de que lo emparejen con él en muchos Fics?

Ritsu-sensei.

¡México-kun y yo somos grandes amigos,da~! Y me parece algo extraño que me emparejen con él en varios Fics. Ufuu~ Aunque no me parece malo. México-kun una vez me confesó sus sentimientos,da~ Demo comprendía que yo apreciaba a Yao-kun. Aún así aún me siento algo mal por él,da~. ¿Seme? ¿Uke? ¡Prefiero el Seme! No es por nada, ufuu~. Verme como Uke es algo extraño,da~.

-¿Le gustaría ser uno conmigo?

Ritsu-sensei.

¿Uno contigo? **Ufuu~ Creo que debería ser al revés,da~.**

-¿Le gusta el Tequila?

Ritsu-sensei.

¡Waa~! ¡Más de una vez lo he probado junto con México-kun,da~! ¡Está delicioso! ¡Casi tanto como el Boдka! Aunque…Sigo prefiriendo el Boдka,da~.

-¿Cómo es su relación con Francia? ¿Ha sido uno con FRANCIA?

Ritsu-sensei.

¿Yo ser uno con Furansu-kun? -Se escandaliza- ¡Por supuesto que no,da~! Todo eso que ha hecho Furansu-kun fueron regalos que me dio. Aunque…ahora mismo no recuerdo el por qué,da~…

-Piense seriamente lo de ser uno conmigo.

Ritsu-sensei.

**Creeme que lo pienso,da~…**

-¿No le tienes ni un rostro de simpatía a Estados Unidos?

Ritsu-sensei.

**¡Nyet! Creeme que lo del Espacio más bien lo hacemos por competición que por otra cosa. Nos ayudamos, demo nos miramos de reojo,da~. Uno de los dos espera obtener más beneficios que el otro. ¡Es imposible que ese capitalista me caiga bien! KolKolKolKolKol….**Solo me pareció de los más lindo y simpático una vez…Cuando era niño y no se había vuelto un estúpido,da~.

-¿Qué piensa de que lo emparejen con otra naciones?

Ritsu-sensei.

Creo que las Yaoistas tienen mucha imaginación,da~. Lo cual no me parece nada mal, ufuu~.

-¿Ya pensó lo de ser uno conmigo? Piense bien…Que no es lo mismo ser uno conmigo a que yo sea uno con usted…JA JA JA JA (Risa Malévola)

Ritsu-sensei.

**Creo haberme dado cuenta de la diferencia,da~. Aún lo estoy pensando seriamente.**

-Sabía usted que Yao ataco a Mongolia a parte de frenar su avance para liberar parte de Rusia, entonces ¿Por qué no lo afronta y lo obliga a admitir sus sentimientos?

Ritsu-sensei.

Me gustaría que Yao-kun admitiera sus sentimientos hacia mi,da~. Por eso no le obligo. ¡Si no, no sería como en los cuentos con finales felices,da~!

-¿Es cierto lo de los 5 metros de Prusia?

Ritsu-sensei.

¡Hahahaa~! ¡Prusia-kun no tiene 5 metros ni en broma,da~! Ufuu~ ¡Lo hace para alardear!

-¿Por qué quieres ser uno con todos? Porque si es así, estás equivocado, no todos quieren ser uno contigo, al menos yo no.

FloxTai.

¡Nyet! Yo no quiero ser uno con todos. Quiero que todos sean uno conmigo,da~. ¡Porque así seremos una gran familia feliz! **Solo intentas evitar lo inevitable,da~…**

-¿Por qué das tanto miedo?

FloxTai

¿Doy miedo? -Preocupado- ¿De verdad doy miedo,da~? Creo que lo hago sin darme cuenta…

-¿Cómo lo haces para dar tanto miedo? ¡Enseñame, por favor!

FloxTai

¡¿En serio doy tanto miedo,da~?

-¿Has leído Global Mpreg?

Rochufan1

¿Mmmm? ¡Vaya, pues no lo he leído! ¡Me encargaré de leerlo,da~! Creo haber oído que me emparejan con China, ufuu~.

-¿Qué tipo de Vodka me recomiendas?

L

¡Ufuu~! Hay muchas marcas que me gustan,da~. Por ejemplo: El Pincer Shangai Strenght que es un vodka que contiene un 88'8% de alcohol. ¡El más fuerte del mundo! El vodka de mora y flores de hibisco…¡Tambien el V2! Y si quiero probar uno fresco siempre me gusta probar el Iceberg,da~.

-¿Me harías un sitio en tu casa si voy de visita? Es que no tengo money para más~~

L

¡Claro que sí,da~! **Si quieres puedes quedarte para siempre, ufuu~…**

-¿Dónde tengo que firmar para unirme al club Anti-Alfred?

L

¡Ahaa~! ¡Justo aquí! -Le entre un papel- ¡Ahí debajo,da~! **Cada vez hay más miembros…**

-¿Cuándo dominaras el mundo? Es para estar preparado y ayudarte…

Ka-kun

Mmmm…No hay fechas fijas,da~. **Pero creeme que lo tengo todo planeado, ufuu~ Cuando llegue el momento estad listos para el plan de ataque.**

-¿Te unirias al Club Villanos Sexys?

Ka-kun

Ehh…-Se sonroja- ¿En serio te parezco sexy,da~? ¡Me alegra eso, ufuu~! Demo, en serio te parezco el malo de la película…Mmm…Tengo que soportar que el **capitalista **lo diga muchas veces. De todas formas, ¿Dónde hay que firmar,da~?

-Si te digo que viene Bielorrusia…¿Qué harías?

Ka-kun

**¡Ahhh! ¡YAMETEE~!**

-¿Cómo es tu Himno?

Ka-kun.

Ahora mismo no podría cantartelo,da~, demo puedo asegurarte que es muy hermoso. ¡Ufuu~! ¡Me enorgullezco de mi himno! Si quieres oirlo pon en YouTube "Hetalia - Himno de Rusia / Anthem Russia /" En ese video podrás oir mi himno y subtitulado al Español,da~. ¡Verás como te gusta! ¡Incluso hay una versión en Rock!

-¿Te consideras una buena o una mala persona?

Ka-kun

¡Una buena persona! ¿Nee?

-¿Cuántos invernaderos exclusivamente para girasoles tiene?

Nihonn-lover

Mmm…Aproximadamente creo que unos quince,da~.

-¿Tiene alguna Matryoshka en su casa?

Nihonn-lover

Tengo unas cuantas,da~. ¡Adoro las Matryoshkas!

-¿Cuál es su canción favorita?

Nihonn-lover

Una llamada 30 Minutes de tATu. ¡Por supuesto en versión rusa,da~!

-¿Cuál sería la nación que primero querría que fuese uno con usted?

Nihonn-lover.

¡Por supuesto Yao-kun,da~!

-¿Qué le gusta hacer las tardes y noches que no puede salir de casa o que, simplemente, no le apetece?

Nihonn-lover.

Me pongo a leer una obra de Pushkin,da~. A escuchar música, ver mis girasoles, a veces ver alguna película por televisión o llamar a Lituania-kun para charlar,da~. **Nunca se atreve a colgarme.**

-¿Qué significó para usted Annya?

AliceIggyKirkland.

Annya…Annya…E-ella fue…alguien m-muy importante para mi…A veces la hecho m-mucho de menos,da~…No…No quiero seguir hablando de esto…

-¿Podrías decirme otras ciudades que visitar?

Kuro-chan

¡Claro que si,da~! Te recomiendo que también vayas a Nizhny Novgorod.¡Es una ciudad preciosa y rica,da~! Allí podrás ver la inmensidad de los rios Volga y Oka. ¡Es algo increible,da~! Tambien es uno de los grandes centros culturales de Rusia, ufuu~ Aunque…¡Omsk tambien es un lugar precioso,da~! Tambien te recomiendo visitar Perm. Waa~ ¡Hay tantos lugares!

-¿Dónde tengo que firmar para hacerme uno contigo?

Kuro-chan.

¡Justo aquí,da~! -Le entrega un papel- ¡Ahí debajo! Ufuu~ **Me alegra que todos quieran ser uno conmigo…**

-¿Puedo golpear a Alfred yo tambien? Si la respuesta es si…¿Puedo unirme al club Anti-Alfred?

Kuro-chan.

¡Claro que puedes unirte al Club Anti-Alfred! **Y mucho más te permito dejarte golpear al comunista,da~.**

-¿Crees que podría cortar a Alfred en pedacitos? -Enseña la Motosierra-

Kuro-chan.

**¡Esta bien,da~! Demo…deja algo para los demás… **-Aparecen más fans tras Rusia con miradas sádicas.- **Ufuu~**

-¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

Kuro-chan.

¡Claro que si,da~! -Se agacha un poco para poder quedar a su altura y se deja abrazar-

-¿Cuántos invernaderos tiene?

Rochufan1

Creo haber respondido ya a eso,da~. Creo que alrededor de unos quince. Ufuu~

-¿Puedo acariciar a Boris?

Rochufan1

¡Claro que si,da~! ¡Es bastante mimoso!

-¿Cómo es que Belarus da tanto miedo?

Rochufan1

Es algo que ni yo me explico,da~…

-¿Por qué cree que nadie acepta ser uno con usted?

Rochufan1

¡Yo tampoco lo entiendo,da~! ¡Cualquiera desearia ser uno conmigo! ¡Ufuu~!

-¿Cuál es tu dulce favorito?

Rochufan1

Adoro los Blilis,da~. ¡Más si están acompañados de Vodka!

-¿Me abrazas?

Rochufan1

¡Por supuesto,da~! -Se agacha y se deja abrazar-

-¿Cuánto cree que tarden los demás paises en ser uno con usted?

Rochufan1

**No creo que mucho,da~.**

-¿Usted se ha embriagado alguna vez?

Rochufan1

¡Solo la primera vez que tome vodka,da~! ¡Hace mucho, mucho tiempo!

**¡Eso es todo por ahora,da~! ¡He respondido más preguntas para compensar el tiempo perdido! Espero puedan perdonarme, da~. He estado algo enfermo, demo…¡Ahora estoy bien! ¡Pronto seguiré respondiendo! Tambien espero poder responder a más paises,da~. Otra cosa que está en mi lista es dejarle un mensaje a America-kun…A dicho cosas sobre Yao-kun que no me gustan…KolKolKolKol….**


	10. Quinta Pregunta Extra,da

**¡He vuelto para responder algunas cartas de varios Países,da~! Al estar enfermo no pude…Demo, ¡Ya he vuelto!**

_España:_

_No estoy de acuerdo, TU serás uno conmigo. Fusosososo~_

_Y claro que hay gente que me odia. Media América Latina lo hace, aunque ya en menor medida._

_Jooo yo quería que vinieras a ver conmigo los girasoles.-Se pone triste, pero luego le sonrie cálido.- Gracias por decir que tu no me odias._

_Aquí otra pregunta:_

_Si te digo que tengo a América encerrado en mi sótano atado al potro de la tortura…¿Cuánto tardarías en venir para torturarle?_

Ufuu~ Creo que España-kun no lo ha entendido,da~. **No era una pregunta. SERÁS uno conmigo,da~. *Saca a relucir su grifo* Esto me recuerda a las peleas que teníamos España-kun y yo sobre estos temas. Al final, siempre acababamos empate. Ufuu~**

Ya no te odian tanto,da~ y siento mucho no haber podido acompañarte. Quedaremos otro día,da~ ¡Ufuu~ Lo prometo! Claro que no odia a España-kun ¡Eso nunca,da~! Sobre tu pregunta… **¿Es eso cierto? KolKolKol… *Preparando el látigo***

_¡En una hora yo tenía más mensajes de los que tú conseguiste en un día! ¡He respondido más de cien preguntas ya! ¿A qué no puedes superar eso?_

_I shall tell you something, tenía planeado acabar mi sección esta semana, pero ya que quieres competencia la tendrás._

_¡Y no tiemblo cuando estoy contigo…! ¡Tú…! ¡…narigón!_

_The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland._

¡Ufuu~! ¡Claro que podré superar eso y mucho más Iggyrisu-kun! Mucho más…¡Claro que tiemblas cuando estás en mi presencia! Y una prueba de ella es la grabación de "Conociendo a los Miembros del G8" de mi CD Drama. Temblabas justo antes de dejarnos entrar en la conferencia a Nihon-kun y a mi,da~. ¡Ufuu~! A Iggyrisu-kun le cuesta admitirlo. Además de que ya no sabe que más insultos decirme. **Ufuu~ Te aconsejo que no te metas con mi nariz si no quieres que yo también diga ciertas "cosas". KolKol…**

_Hola Rusia, ¿cómo estás? -sonríe- Vaya, no estaba enterado de que me imaginabas como un pequeño Estados Unidos -cofcof América es un continente cofcof-, es divertido, pero me alegro profundamente de haber nacido mucho antes para no ser como el gordo gringo -suspira aliviado-._

_Me alegra saber que tienes una imagen tan buena de mí, yo también te considero alguien muy agradable y de confianza, aunque los demás zopencos digan lo contrario -asiente-._

_Y…bueno…-se apenas un poco pero lo disimula- Admito que me llegaste a gustar como pareja, pero entendí con el tiempo que debo respetar sus sentimientos, así que te deseo mucha suerte con la persona afortunada -cofcof te mato si haces sufrir a mi madre China cofcof-; yo también estoy buscando a alguien con quién hacerme uno no territorialmente -mira hacia su hermano Guatemala-, así que deséame mucha suerte._

_A ver que día vienes a echarte unos tragos conmigo, que tengo un buen tequila añejado esperando por ser chupado, y procura traer a mi hermano Cuba si se puede, sino pus no._

_Bueno, ya le llego porque tengo qué echarle abono a mis plantas, si quieres más girasoles o algotra flor, namás dime y te las mando por paquetería o te las doy en persona, pero ya ahí me pagas el viaje y hospedaje -ríe-._

_¡Te cuidas!_

_Con todas las buenas vibras, México._

_PD: España, si estás viendo esto, quiero recalcar mi odio infinito hacia ti, pero de todos modos hagamos lo mejor posible para mantener nuestros tratados al margen de nuestros problemas -sonríe tétrico-._

¡Waaa~! ¡México-kun me envió un mensaje,da~! ¡Me hace tan feliz! Estoy muy bien. ¡Spasiba! Y no es que te imagine como un pequeño "cerdo capitalista". A veces hablo con algunas modalidades japonesas,da~. Y en Japón "América" significa Estados Unidos. Ufuu~ Tu nunca superarias al estúpido "héroe". También me alegra que nacieras antes que ese estúpido, no habría podido conocerte antes ni pasar tan buenos ratos,da~. -Sonrie cálidamente- ¡Nunca haría sufrir a Yao-kun,da~! Y te deseo mucha suerte con tu otra persona. Ufuu~ ¡Tengo muchas ganas de ir a visitarte! Demo, y sé que esto te hará enfadar,da~ debo ir antes a visitar a España-kun. Se lo he prometido,da~. Después iré a verte a ti. Ufuu~ ¡Te lo juro! ¡Siempre cumplo mis promesas,da~! También tengo ganas de probar tu preciado tequila y procuraré traer a Cuba. Sobre los girasoles…Me gustaría que me los dieras en persona,da~. ¡Puedes quedarte una semana en mi casa, ufuu~! Me gustaría que México-kun pasara tiempo en mi pais y pudieramos tomar algunos tragos del Vodka Ruso,da~.

¡Espero podamos vernos pronto México-kun! -Le da un suave beso en la frente, sonriente.-

¡Spasiba! ¡Y protege tus espaldas!

Con todas las buenas intenciones, Ivan Braginsky.

_Hola Russia~ Pasaba por aquí y vi tu sección y decidí venir a saludarte para verla un rato…No tengo más que decir…a todos les he dicho cosas que deberían hacer…pero veo que tu estas bien ^W^ Así que no te echaré la regañina como a USA o UK._

_Se despide~_

_Atte: Hungría, Elizabeta Héderváry._

_PD: Tu hermana debe estar camino de tu casa, porque salió hace un rato de la mia. ^^_

¡Privet, Hungary-chan! Me alegra que encontraras mi "Sección" y que pasaras a saludar,da~. Vi los sermones que les diste a America-kun y a Iggyrisu-kun. Ufuu~ ¡Fue tan divertido! Ya es hora de que alguien pusiera derechos a esos dos,da~. Me alegra que Hungary-chan vea que estoy bien y no necesita sermonearme. Ufuu~.

Con mucho cariño~

Atte: Rusia, Ivan Braginsky.

PD: ¿Te refieres a Nee-san o Belarushii? Comparé la hora en la que escribiste el mensaje con la hora en la que llegaron a visitarme cada una de mis hermanas,da~. Demo llegaron las dos al mismo tiempo y no consigo averiguar a cual te refieres. Ufuu~. ¡Hasta pronto!

_Estoy en COMPLETO desacuerdo con tu respuesta en la primera pregunta de este capítulo._

_Jamás dejaría que me secuestraras, es más, no podrías hacerlo tampoco…Ni en tus sueños._

_Y te pido amablemente que dejes a América en paz (No me hagas tomar cartas en el asunto)._

_The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland._

_Pd: Dale mis saludos a China. Desde que vino a Londres a emitir juntos una declaración de cooperación mutua para enfrentar la crisis, juntos, como potencia, no lo he visto. Así que no te molestaría dárselos, ¿verdad?_

En eso Iggyrisu-kun está equivocado,da~. ¡Si que he soñado con secuestrarlo! Y además sería muy fácil…Solo tendría que dejarte ebrio,da~. Ufuu~ Dejaré en paz a America-kun cuando él deje de decir cosas sobre Yao-kun,da~. **Yao es mio. **¿Iggyrisu-kun tomando cartas en el asunto? ¡Eso suena divertido! Me gustaría verlo,da~. Demo solo si las cosas se ponen realmente serias. Ufuu~

Con mucho amor y cariño:

Rusia / Ivan Braginsky.

PD: Claro que no me molestaría dárselos,da~. De todas formas dentro de unas semanas debo ir a de viaje a China por cuestiones de Política y Economía,da~. Le pasaré tus saludos. Ufuu~

_China:_

_¿P-Perdón-aru? ¡Yo no soy de nadie! ¡Ni de Yong Soo y MENOS de ti-aru! ¡Aiyaa! ¿Dices que Shinatty-shan es siniestro-aru? De seguro no conoces el significado de esa palabra-aru…_

_¡Entiende de una vez que yo no te quiero-aru! ¿Cómo podría querer a alguien tan…tan…tan tú-aru?_

Y-…Yao-kun es cruel…¿Lo sabías,da~?…¿Sabes? A veces es muy difícil soportar el mismo rechazo una y otra vez…China no sabe lo que es que la persona que quiere…le diga que lo odia y lo rechaze tantas veces…Todos creen que siempre voy a estar sonriendo y soportando los malos tragos…Demo…yo tambien tengo sentimientos…¿da?…Claro que a China no le importa…A nadie…¿Cómo soy,da? ¿Qué es lo que le molesta a Yao?…P-…Puedo cambiar…Pero a Yao solo le importan los Pandas y ayudar a los demás, pero nunca se le ocurre que a lo mejor yo tambien necesito ayuda…Siempre huyendo, rechanzandome y huyendo…-Hay una pausa muy larga-….Siento si he molestado a China… -Sonrisa algo triste-…No volverá a pasar,da…Lo prometo…


	11. Sexta Pregunta,da

**He vuelto,da~. Voy a responder nuevas preguntas y más adelante haré un nuevo capitulo extra. Ufuu~ ¡Allá vamos,da~!**

-Si, en caso hipotético, solo pudieras conquistar a 3 países, pero ya sabemos que todos seremos uno contigo, ¿A quienes elegirías?

Anineko

Ufuu~ Esta es una pregunta muy dificil,da~, porque…¡Yo quiero a todos por igual! Demo, si solo pudiera escoger a tres elegiría a: Yao-kun, Lituania-kun y estoy entre España-kun y Letonia-kun,da~.

-Si España se te declarase, ¿qué le dirías?

Anineko.

¡Otra pregunta difícil,da~! Mmm…No estoy muy seguro. Todo eso sería según las circunstancias que se den,da~. No estoy seguro de lo que respondería. Será mejor esperar a que pase o no,da~.

PD: Gracias por los girasoles,da~.

-¿Por qué está enfermito?

Akari-chaaaaan

Pues…¡Ya estoy mejor,da~! Por no decir que estoy completamente curado. Tal vez por los cambios de temperatura de un país a otro me resfrié,da~. Debe ser por eso…Gracias a los cuidados de Nee-san pude curarme,da~.

-¿Puedo acariciar a Boris? -Es muy lindo~-

Akari-chaaaaan

¡Claro que puedes acariciarle,da~! Puedes hacerlo el tiempo que quieras. Ufuu~

-¿Cómo es su relación con Argentina?

Akari-chaaaaan

Argentina es una persona muy hiperactiva,da~. Fuerte y "demasiado" cariñosa. Sobre todo con Chile,da~. Creo que es uno de los pocos países que no me tienen miedo. Ufuu~ ¡Me cae muy bien alguien que tiene una personalidad tan original!

-¿Me abrazas?

Akari-chaaaaan

¡Esta bien,da~! -Queda a su altura y se deja abrazar.-

-¿Puedo ser uno contigo?

Akari-chaaaaan

Solo tienes que firmas aquí,da~. -Le entrega unos papeles.- **Se bienvenida…Ufuu~**

-¿Por qué hablas con ciertos "modismos" japoneses si eres de Rusia?

ArEvarg

Esta pregunta ya se la respondí a Nihon-kun,da~. Aunque no lo parezca, me gusta el idioma de Nihon-kun, por eso me gusta, a veces, decir algunos modismos o palabras en su idioma. Aunque no siempre,da~…

-Y…Si tuvieses la oportunidad de tomar a Prusia otra vez, siento tan problemático como todos saben, ¿volverías a hacerlo?

ArEvarg

Prusia-kun ya me pertenece,da~. Demo decidimos hacer un trato. Ufuu~ Durante el Invierno se queda en mi casa y pasamos el tiempo juntos. Siendo los únicos que habitan en la casa somos la única compañía que hay,da~. ¡Te sorprendería vernos jugar a las cartas o incluso a un partido de Ajedréz! Salimos fuera, viajamos,etc…Demo durante el Verano nos permitimos ir cada uno a donde quiera. Así que usualmente durante las épocas calurosas no le veo muy amenudo,da~. Supongo que estará, como le gusta decir a él, molestando al "señorito",da~. Ufuu~

-¿Por qué le pusiste Boris a tu gato?

Juan Nikte

Bueno, hace muchísimo tiempo tenía un amigo que se llama de la misma manera,da~. Se metían mucho con él, porque decían que tenía nombre de "mascota". Demo él y yo fuímos grande amigos y un día cualquiera se acercó a mi corriendo y con mucha alegría porque decía haber encontrado un pequeño gatito muy, muy parecido a mi,da~. No sabíamos que nombre ponerle, demo yo decidí llamarlo Boris. A Boris no le hizo mucha gracia que le pusiera su nombre a un gato, demo nos lo tomamos a risas. En la actualidad, ese gran amigo mío ya a fallecido,da~. Aunque me resulta inquietante pensar que al final es cierto que mi querido neko era mi parecido a mi…Hasta el punto de que parece no morir nunca…¡Como si fuera un país,da~! ¡Si el Mundo fuera de Gatos, Boris me representaría a mi,da~!

-¿Puedo acariciarlo un poco? Es que adoro a los gatos…~

Juan Nikte

¡Claro que sí,da~! Acaricialo todo lo que quieras, ufuu~, demo ten cuidado.

-¿Qué siente al saber que lo emparejan con México como Uke?

Juan Nikte.

Me resulta un tanto extraño,da~. Supongo que me acostumbre a ser el Seme por exceléncia, demo no parece mal. Aunque haya veces que sea demasiado pervertido. Ufuu~

-¿Qué piensa de que haya muchos FanFics donde lo emparejan con el Gringo, y como UKE -sí, en mayúsculas pa' darle más dramatismo-?

Juan Nikte.

¡¿En serio hay FanFics así,da~? **Ufuu~ Eso nunca sucedería…KolKolKolKol.**

-¿Le gusta el tequila?

Juan Nikte.

¡No está nada mal,da~! Me gusta casi tanto como el Bodka…Ufuu~ No parecería mal que me sirvieras uno,da~.

-¿Ha pensado en casarse con alguien o mínimo emparejarse con alguien que no sea Yao?

Juan Nikte.

Mmmm…Una vez,da~. La verdad, es que…yo también llegué a sentir algo por México-kun, incluso creo que por Spain-kun tambien,da~. Demo siempre acabé volviendo a Yao. Era como una especie de ciclo,da~. Hasta que me dí cuenta que solo lo amaba a él.

-¿Por qué se puso el traje de Rey de Corazones en la fiesta de "jalogüin" del gringo?

Juan Nikte.

Toda la Familia Soviética se puso de acuerdo,da~. ¡Decidimos vestirnos todos como personajes de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas! Y dado que tanto Lituania-kun y Polonia-kun se vistieron como representantes de la Corte Real de la Reina de Corazones, decidí vestirme del Rey de Corazones. Ufuu~ ¡La verdad es que me quedó muy bien,da~!

-¿Por qué el General Invierno se vistió de Reina?

Juan Nikte.

Eso ya es un cuento creado por los Fans,da~. Es imposible que el General Invierno se pudiera disfrazar y mucho menos de la Reina,da~.

-¿Qué piensa de que lo emparejen o comparen con Evgeni Plushenko?

Juan Nikte.

Sobre que me emparejen es más que extraño,da~. Demo sobre las comparaciones no me parece mal. Al fin y al cabo algo nos parecemos ¿nee?

-¿No está molesto con México por lo que le pasó al su cineasta Einsenstein?

Juan Nikte.

¡Claro que no,da~! Todo aquello no fue culpa suya. Aunque siento cierta pena hacia Einsenstein…

-Leí que toma pastillas, ¿qué tipo de pastillas? ¿Acaso son ciertos los rumores que aseguran que usted padece esquizofrenia?

Grosella

¿Pastillas? ¡¿Esquizofrenia? Yo no tomo pastillas,da~. ¡Ni padezco esquizofrenia! ¿Quién dijo eso? **Seguro será America-kun y sus rumores estúpidos sobre mi personalidad…KolKolKol…**Volviendo a tu pregunta, no tomo pastillas,da~. Tampoco tengo esquizofrenía. ¿Por qué tendría que tenerla?

-¿Quién le diagnosticó? ¿Recibe terapia psicológica además de los fármacos?

Grosella

¡No me diagnosticó nadie,da~! Porque no tengo ninguna esquizofrenia. ¡¿Terapia psicológica? No necesito ninguna "Terapia Psicológica". ¡Estoy perfectamente,da~! ¡Yo y mis hermanas! Aunque me estoy empezando a preocupar con Belarushii…

-¿Conoció a Pavlov, el famoso fisiólogo que describió el condicionamiento clásico?

Grosella

¡Claro que le conocí,da~! Su gran trabajo y esfuerzo le hace honores. Me gustaba mucho oir sus teorías y proyectos fisiológicos que tenía por concluir en el Instituto de Medicina Experimental en San Petersburgo. Estuve cuando le dieron el Premio Nobel de Fisiología en 1904,da~. ¡Estaba muy orgulloso! Fuimos grandes amigos, demo no pudimos vernos muy a menudo debido a que yo soy un País y también tenía mis propios problemas,da~.

-¿Libro Favorito?

Grosella.

No tengo ningún libro favorito,da~. Demo de los que tengo el que he leído más a menudo a sido uno titulado "Lo Mejor de la Ciencia Ficción Rusa". Es un libro que recopila muchos cuentos de ciencia ficción escritos en mi país. Muchos de ellos me recuerdan a cuando era niño,da~. Creo recordar que tiene 14 relatos cortos desde 20 hasta 83 páginas. Ufuu~ Hay muchos muy divertidos, demo otros son más drámaticos. Me gusta leerlos cuando estoy solo,da~.

-¿Realmente murió Anastasia en aquella fosa con su familia? Hasta dónde yo sé, no ha aparecido aún su cadaver.

Grosella.

A pesar de que me sienta triste al hablar de ella, no. No murió junto con su familia. Aquel día yo debía estar presenta en la matanza de la Familia Romanov,da~. Demo cuando dispararon a Anya yo me dí cuenta de que seguía viva. Anastasya pensado que se hivan a marchar de viaje otra vez, metió muchas joyas en el interior de su vestido para que pudiera sobrevivir, demo no los hivan a llevar de nuevo de viaje. Los hivan a matar y cuando la dispararon, la bala no pudo entrar,da~. Aproveché la saqué de allí. La estuve cuidando en secreto,da~. Jugamos, reíamos, yo apreciaba su compañía y ella la mía. Demo como todo, acabó muriendo,da~. Donde la enterré será un secreto de Anya y mio siempre.

-¿Crees que se podría hacer cambiar a Alfred a base de sartenazos (golpes…)?

Kuro-chan

¡Por un momento me recordaste a Hungary-chan! Ufuu~ No estoy muy seguro,da~. Creo…que ya es demasiado tarde. Le perdimos…Ahaa~

-¿Crees que Alfred piensa?

Kuro-chan.

Lo dudo mucho,da~.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en enviarle a Alfred una hamburguesa envenenada? Le he prometido una hamburguesa deliciosa, así que…Si quieres…

Kuro-chan

Aunque tu petición me tienta no puedo hacerlo,da~. Hice una promesa a Iggyrisu-kun de que dejaría en paz a America-kun siempre que este no dijera cosas sobre mi y Yao-kun. Debo cumplirla,da~.

-¿Conoces a Austria? Si le conoces…¿Qué tal te llevas con él y eso?

Kuro-chan

Ufuu~ ¡Claro que lo conozco! Más de una vez le he visto pelear y ser molestado por Prusia-kun. Aunque cuando estoy yo parece estar un poco tenso y más callado de lo que es,da~. Me suele mirar mucho de reojo…No entiendo por qué…

-¿Sabes si Canadá estará deprimido por ser "invisible para el mundo"?

Kuro-chan.

Alguna vez, Canada-kun a tenido sus "depresiones" por ser invisible para la mayoría, demo normalmente Furansu-kun y yo estamos ahí para animarle. A veces hasta Iggyrisu-kun,da~. A pesar de olvidarme algunas veces de él, normalmente cuando me siento sobre él, ha sabido perdonarme,da~. ¡Es una persona muy buena!

-¿Alguna vez estuviste tan solo y triste que llegaste a la depresión?

Kuro-chan.

Cuando la Unión Soviética se "rompió",da~. Recuerdo ver a Nee-san, Belarushii, Estonia, Letonia y Lituania marcharse mientras yo sonreía y se lo permitía. Una vez cerré la puerta y vi todo mi alrededor…Cuando me dí cuenta que lo único que había ahora era yo y una gran casa vacía. Me sentí terriblemente solo y entré en depresión…¡Todo eso está solucionado,da~!

-¿Se ha enamorado alguna vez de un mortal o país?

13UsUkNekito.

Llegué a sentir algo por Anastasya y supongo que todos conocen a los paises que he llegado a amar y al que amo actualmente,da~.

-¿Sabe usted por qué Ucrania le teme?

AliceIggyKirkland.

Nee-san no me teme,da~. Simplemente, su superior no le permité verme muy a menudo y al ser ella tan despistada se le olvida y acaba por irse llorando a lágrimas,da~. A veces puede ser muy torpe…Nee-san…Ufuu~ Siento que mi respuesta fuera "menos que satisfactoria", demo me alegra que entiendas lo que siento y esas son cosas que a veces no me gusta recordar,da~. También, gracias por el consejo,da~. Hungary-chan también me ha aconsejado sobre el asunto y pienso tomar algunas cosas en cuenta,da~.

PD: Gracias por los regalos. ¡Me hacen mucha ilusión!

-Oie, ¿qué onda con el Español? ¿Le tení ganas? Igual no es que me importe, pero igual, y tampoco te odiamos todos los latinos…Weno, ya chao, me voy porque llegó Martin y me voy a esconder.

Chile.

¡Privet, Chile-kun! No te esperaba aquí,da~. Pues…Spain-kun y yo solo somos amigos,da~. También le dije que no todos los Latinos le odiaban, ufuu~.

Sobre los de "América"…Creo que esto ya lo he explicado muchas veces,da~…Como hhe dicho más una vez, a veces hablo con "modalidades" japonesas,da~. Entonces algunos nombres lo digo como se dicen en Japonés. En Japón "América" no se refiere al continente. "America" significa "Estados Unidos",da~. Nunca pensaría en vosotros "La Familia Latina" como pequeñas parte de **ese capitalista…KolKolKol…**¡Espero lo entiendan,da~! ¡Nos vemos pronto!

-¿Qué haría si China estuviera enamorado de un Pais X (hombre) en caso de que fuera hechizado? ¿Cómo reaccionaría usted si él y ese país llegaran a ser novios?

Aliza-beth

No lo permitiría,da~ y mucho menos si es porque Yao-kun está hechizado. Hiría a por ese X y le demostraría que no hay que meterse con las personas importantes para ~

-¿Le gusta el anime? Si le gusta, ¿Cuál es su favorito?

Aliza-beth

¡Adoro el Anime,da~! En mis ratos libres me gusta ver alguno que otro. No tengo ninguno favorito,da~. Todos son fabulosos.

-¿Sabe algún secreto de un País?

Aliza-beth

De America-kun,da~. Se hace mucho el héroe, demo yo sé que sigue durmiendo con su osito de peluche Toby por las noches. Ufuu~

-¿Quiere ser padre algún día y tener una familia?

Aliza-beth.

No estoy seguro de si un país podrá hacer eso, demo si pudiera…¡Da~! Me gustaría mucho.

-¿Tiene un sueño que quiere que se vuelva realidad?

Aliza-beth.

¡Vivir en un lugar cálido todo el año! ¡En un casita rodeada de un gran campo de girasoles,da~!

-¿Cuál de los paises le cae bien a parte de China?

Aliza-beth.

México-kun, España-kun, Lituania-kun, Letonia-kun, Hungary-chan, Georgia-chan…¡Hay muchos,da~!

-¿Me puede contar un cuento a su estilo?

Aliza-beth.

¡Esta bien,da~! Esto sucedió hace mucho, mucho tiempo…Una pareja de novios que llevaban solo unas semanas de casados vivía en una pequeña casita en Moscú. Aquella noche nevaba lentamente, incluso el frío parecía más cálido y llevadero…La mujer esparaba en casa a que su marido llegara, con una espléndida y calentita cena esperando en la mesa,da~. Cuando llegó el marido traía un regalo para la mujer. Era una preciosa muñeca. La mujer se puso muy contenta y juntos cenaron y descansaron dejando el regalo en un rincón, demo…**La muñeca abrió sus ojos, rojos sangre y bajó a la cocina a por un cuchillo…La pareja no volvió a aparecer nunca más. Solo quedaron sus restos, ufuu~… **¡Fin! ¿Te gustó,da~?

**¡Eso es todo! Iggyrisu-kun se está burlando de mi porque tengo pocas actualizaciones,da~. Ufuu~…Eso es muy molesto KolKolKolKolKolKOLKOL**


	12. Sexta Pregunta Extra,da

**¡Aquí el Extra Episodio,da~!**

_¡Hasta que al fin apareces por aquí, gordo comunista! ¡Ahahaha! Era obvio que algún día tendrías que venir ya que soy un hero, súper importante, y todos me aman, ahaha! Now, yo no ando viendo las caderas de Yao, okay? Sólo creo que son sexys…nada más, okay? ¿Club Anti-Alfred? C'mon, man! Eso estan infantil…y ahahahaha! Tss…seguro no pasa de cinco tu supuesto "club". De cualquier forma tienes que admitir que soy mejor y más popular que tú! Aún te sigo ganando en reviews…-sonrie- beat that!_

_Regards,_

_The Hero._

_Ps: A puesto a que Yao me preferiría a ti antes que a mi, ahahaha!_

**KolKolKolKolKol ¿Te atreves a llamarme gordo comunista? ¡¿TU? Cuando tu masa cerebral y física a crecido debido a tu idiotez y tu alimento de sabor a plástico,da~. Si crees que son Sexys es porque las has mirado, kolkol. Y, ¿tú me hablas de infantilidad? ¿Tu? ¿Cuando ni si quiera sabías lo que era un resfriado e intentaste curarselo a Iggyrisu-kun con una estúpida hamburguesa? ¿Tu? ¿Qué no conoces otro pais que no sea el tuyo? Además de que el Club Anti-Alfred no lo inventé yo…Me pidió permiso una fan para crearlo,da~. Y después no eran una sino dos, tres, cuatro, veinticinco, doscientos treinta y dos, cuatrocientos quince…Y tal vez te interese saber que unas cien y algo más están planeando arrasar quinientos de tus McDonald's y destrozar tu tecnología americana. Ufuu~ Todo eso son ideas suyas,da~. Solo me piden permiso para llevarlas a cabo…¿Más popular tú que yo? Ahaa~ America-kun es muy gracioso. Jamás admitiría algo que es mentira,da~. Tal vez me ganes en reviews, demo yo te estoy ganando en actualizaciones, ufuu~. **

**Con mucho "amor":**

**Ivan Braginsky**

**PS: ¿Qué me preferiría a mi o a ti, capitalista?**

…_aiya…_

_Bàoqiàn-aru…c-creo que…de verdad no tomé en cuenta tus sentimientos, Russia-aru…_

_Me siento muy mal por haber sido tan malo-aru…es sólo que…sí das un poco de miedo…tal vez si no me persiguieras tanto preguntandome si quiero ser uno contigo-aru…tal vez podríamos ser a-amigos-aru…Es que a veces yo también me siento algo ¿Acosado-aru?…_

_Hablaremos de esto en tu viaje de trabajo a mi casa-aru ¿Si?…_

Yao-kun no debe disculparse,da~. Le he estado acosando casi tanto como haría mi hermana Belarushii…-se estremece-…Y…yo sé lo que es eso,da~…No molestaré tanto a Yao-kun y…y seré más amigable,da~…¡Demostraré a Yao-kun que lo puedo hacer feliz, ufuu~! Me calmaré,da~…También…Te tengo un regalo…¿da~? Es…Es un peluche de Hello Kitty. Hungary-chan me aconsejó sobre lo que debería regalarte para que te sintieras mejor,da~, demo deberás esperar a que viaje a tu país, ufuu~. Hablaremos allí~

Con un amor algo más apaciguado:

Ivan Braginsky.


	13. Séptima Pregunta,da

**¡Privet de nuevo,da~! ¡Como veis no he tardado demasiado en volver comparado con el resto de ocasiones! Tambien está el hecho de que ya no estoy enfermo. Ufuu~ A Yao-kun le encantó mi regalo,da~. Estuvo tan contento diciendo que era un regalo muy tierno y "kawaii-aru". Ahaa~ Hasta me dio las gracias. Ufuu~ Me estoy comprometiendo a dejar de acosarle tanto. Creo que las cosas empiezan a funcionar incluso mejor que antes. Mis sentimientos por Yao no han cambiado ni un poquito,da~. Aunque estoy comenzando a controlarme. ¡Comencemos,da~!**

-¿Qué animal es tu preferido?

Nekoo

¡Adoro a los gatos,da~! Aunque tambien siento debilidad por los conejitos y los osos polares, ufuu~. Ultimamente, gracias a Yao-kun, están empezando a gustarme lo pandas. Ufuu~

-¿Qué prefieres: Chibi China disfrazado de Panda o China normal con nata por encima?

Nekoo

¡Oh! Una pregunta algo dificil,da~. **Yao-kun con nata encima sería algo muy tentador… **Demo ver a Chibi Yao vestida de panda debe ser muy tierno,da~.

-¿Cómo te parece eso de que Inglaterra se esté metiendo contigo? Le vas a dar una lección, ¿verdad?

Nekoo

Si Iggyrisu-kun sigue así, seguramente. Me he comprometido a no molestar a America-kun si el no se mete conmigo,da~. Demo me he fijado que a pesar de eso Iggyrisu-kun sigue molestandome. **Ufuu~ Si sigue así no importará la segura de ponga a su alrededor…El "accidente" lo tendrá de todas formas…kolkolkol…**

-¿Cuál es tu color preferido?

Nekoo

El violeta y el rojo,da~. ¡Como Yao-kun!

-¿Cómo es tu relación con Japón?

Nekoo

Creo haber respondido a esa pregunta antes,da~. Nihon-kun y yo tenemos una relación algo tensa. Ufuu~ A pesar de todo nos intentamos tratar con educación mutuamente,da~. Aunque a veces puede notarse la tensión en el aire…

_Ya, pero que quede claro que no es America…igual me cais bien…oie y una pregunta…vo sabí que tengo problemas con el Miguel y el Julio…¿a quién apoyai de los tres?_

_Manuel_

Esta bien,da~. No se me olvidará. ¿A quién a apoyo de los tres? Creo que no podría decidir,da~. Todos me caeis muy bien. Ufuu~ Demo creo que te apoyaré a ti, Chile-kun. Después de todo "vo sabí" que también me caes bien,da~.

-¿Puedo unirme al Club Anti-Alfred?

DarkAnnA-Phantom

¡Por supuesto,da~! **Contra más seamos antes podremos acabar con él, ufuu~. **-le da los papeles para firmar.-

-¿Puede golpearlo por mi?

DarkAnnA-Phantom

Tal vez en alguna reunión mundial, aliada o del G8 lo haga,da~. Se ha metido demasiado conmigo, ufuu~.

-¿Cree que England es el culpable del infantil y poco inteligente comportamiento de USA?

DarkAnnA-Phantom

No lo creo,da~. Iggyrisu-kun puede ser algo molesto hacia mi, demo después de todo es un caballero de buenos modales,da~. Dudo que él le diera ese comportamiento a America-kun. Creo que la personalidad de America-kun la aprendió el solo y es demasiado estúpida. Menuda lástima,da~…

-¿Cree que lo tiraron al piso cuando era pequeño?

DarkAnnA-Phantom.

Creo que calló de la cuna cuando era pequeño,da~. Demo no se si fue por la izquierda o por la derecha. En todo caso, ¿qué golpe le afecto más,da~?

PD: Gracias por el girasol y por los ánimos,da~. A Yao-kun le encantó mi regalo.

-Sabe yo vivo en el campo y tengo cercano a mi casa una pequeña plantación de girasoles solo para usted (no es broma las plante yo y mi mama XD) Así que…Algún día…¿Podría venir a verlas?

Funny-chan 88

¡Por supuesto,da~! ¿Dónde está tu campo de girasoles? ¿Teneis vodka,da~?

-¿Me podrías dar un gran apapacho y besarme la mejilla, por favor?

Funny-chan 88

¡Claro que sí,da~! Espero que Yao-kun no se ponga celoso por esto, ufuu~. -Le da un gran abrazo y un pequeño beso en la mejilla-.

-Usted en su infancia sufrió mucho, todos lo saben…Vió muchas atrocidades, ¿de qué manera le afectó el ver esto en su infancia?

Funny-chan 88

Bueno…ehh…Cuando Mongolia se quedó conmigo a partir de ahí vi muchas cosas horribles, demo no las recuerdo bien…Cosa fugaces,da~…Sangre, gente agonizando o muerta…etto…guerras…Recuerdo que…me pegaban…Cuando volví a ser Independiente, debido a todo por lo que había pasado tenía una idea algo erronea entre lo que estaba mal y lo que estaba bien,da~…Debido a eso he podido cometer muchos errores en el pasado y tener el carácter que tengo desde niño,da~.

-¿Servidora puede unirse al grupo Anti-Alfred? De verdad que lo quiero ver en un charco de sangre y su cadáver pudriendose…sería la caña…

Black-Zola

¡Por supuesto,da~! Puedes unirte al Club. Ufuu~ Tu idea es muy original,da~. Hace muchos años yo también habríha pensado lo mismo que tú, demo actualmente America es un poco, solo un poco, más soportable. Por lo menos ya no le quiero ver muerto,da~…**Solo a menudo, ufuu~…**

-¿Has provado el Bloody Mary. Agua de Valencia y el Destornillador?

Black-Zola.

¡Da~! En algunos viajes a otros países los he probado. A veces no he necesitado viajar,da~. Por mi país tambien los hay, demo a pesar de todo sigo prefiriendo el Vodka,da~.

-¿No has pensado en hacer una tubería del metal más fuerte del mundo solo para golpear al Estadounidense?

Black-Zola.

¡Empiezas a caerme bien,da~! Mi tubería no necesita reformar porque ya es la más fuerte del mundo,da~ y no creas que no he pensado más de una vez golpear a America-kun, demo no debo hacer eso…**Por lo menos no aún, ufuu~…**Me metería en muchos problemas. Incluso podría ocurrir la Tercera Guerra Mundial,da~.

-¿Te hubiera gustado que Palestina volviera a ser nación?

Black-Zola.

La verdad es que sí,da~. Palestina siempre fue una región de muchos conflictos. Incluso hoy en día los sigue teniendo,da~. A veces da un poco de pena…Después de todo no es una mala persona.

-¿Te gusta el Heavy Metal o otros deribados del Metal?

Black-Zola.

¡Ufuu~! Más de una vez he escuchado alguna canción tipo Heavy Metal y muchas me gustan. A veces por la letra,da~. Algunas pueden tener letras muy bonitas.

-¿Te gustaría ver el cadáver de Alfred pudriendose en la tierra o con un peso bajo el mar?

Black-Zola.

**Ufuu~ ¿Qué es lo que tu crees,da~?**

-¿Por qué las personas de tu país son algo…alocadas e inventadoras?

Awesome suka-chan

Tal vez por las costumbres,da~. Mi país siempre fue un país de costumbres muy antigüas y creencias algo bastante ficticias. También somos bastante imaginativos y tenemos buena mente para los cuentos, algunos bastante terribles, demo también muchos son muy divertidos,da~. Por ejemplo; hay una costumbre en Rusia que si pisas a una persona rusa mientras vas caminando sin querer, no puedes pedirle perdón y marcharte, esa persona debe pisarte a ti el doble de fuerte, solo así habrás "tranquilidad" entre ambos, por así decirlo,da~…

-Por cierto, quiero mudarme a tu país, ¿Me darías hospedaje?

Awesome suka-chan.

¡Por supuesto,da~! **Ufuu~ ¿Por qué no te quedas para siempre?**

-¿Vendrías a visitar México, el invierno aquí es cálido?

LabrujitaKira.

¡Esta bien,da~! De todas formas ya tenía prevista una visita a México y de paso ver a México-kun,da~. Iré a visitar Mazatlán y así nos podremos conocer,da~.

-Soy, por así decirlo, vecina del idiota come hamburguesas que se aprovecha de los mexicanos y en sus peliculas se burla de nosotros, ¿Me ayudas a golpearlo y dejarlo sin hijos?

LabrujitaKira.

¡No debes ni preguntarlo,da~! **Todo el que se mete con México-kun y cualquiera de mis amigos debe sufrir,da~…**

-¿Qué quisieras que Yao te regalo esta Navidad?

LabrujitaKira

El simple hecho de estar con Yao-kun en las Festividades de Navidad haría latir mi corazón,da~.

-Como tenemos los mismo planes, ¿te puedo ayudar a hacer que todos sean uno contigo y conquistar el mundo?

LabrujitaKira

**Contra más ayuda mejor, ufuu~…**

-¿Has probado el Pan de Muerto?

LabrujitaKira.

Lo he probado más de una vez,da~. Me gusta comerlo en Halloween o el Día de los Muertos,da~. Hay gente que lo come todos los días. ¡Me alegra que me hayas regalado uno!

-¿Cuánto soportas el Tequila?

LabrujitaKira.

¡Casi tanto como el Vodka,da~!

-¿Qué piensas de los Fics que te ponen con Estados Unidos?

LabrujitaKira.

Mmm…No me hacen demasiada gracia,da~. Demo si soy yo el "Seme" y trato algo mal a America-kun no importa,da~.

**¡Eso es todo por ahora! ¡Dentro de poco pondré un Capitulo Extra,da~! ¡Spasiba y hasta pronto!**


	14. Toris Laurinaitis

_Hey, russia! Lo siento pero no entendí nada de tu carta, lo único que leí fue un blah blah blah continuo, ¿Quién diría, no? Ahahaha!_

_Regards,_

_The Hero._

_Ps: ¿No es interesante acaso que cada vez que me escribes me ayudas con mis reviews? IDIOT._

**. . .**

**Estúpido..-АМЕРИКА глупо! ИДЕИ И глупо! Я надеюсь, ты умрешь и ты гнить в аду! ВАС! ИДИОТ МАЛЬЧИК! Сволочи! Столовая чат! **

**Дерзкая РЕБЕНКА глупо! Ваша кровь будет заливаться по капле, а ваши глаза съедены ворон! И ваше тело не будет забыт, погребен, а заморожены холодном полу моей страны!**

**Много раз я ударю вас захочется не рождается, Альфред Ф. ДЖОНС! **

**И попросите о помиловании Дезера НИКОГДА ПРЕЖДЕ ЧЕМ МНЕ приставать Иван Брагинский!**

**KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL**

_**-Abre el cajón de su escritorio, coge el grifo y comienza a destrozar todo lo que encuentra a su paso.-**_

**-****¡Rusia-chan! ¡Rusia-chan para ya! … ¡Voy a llorar! **_**-desesperada con lágrimas en los ojos.-**_

**- ¡Nii-san! ¡Nii-san! ¡Ya basta! Empiezas a asustarme…**

**Не жалейте их, hе жалейте их, hе жалейте их, hе жалейте их, hе жалейте их, hе жалейте их, hе жалейте их…KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL **_**-sigue destrozandolo todo.- **_**KOLKOLKOL**

Etto…ehm…Hola a todos. Soy Lituania. Es la primera vez que escribo aquí asi que…disculpen mi torpeza. Como el Señor Rusia está realmente enojado y destrozandolo todo, decidí coger su Portatil.

1º) Para que no lo destroze.

2º) Para pedir perdón de su parte. Simplemente hay veces que…Bueno, disculpen las molestias…

Con algo de torpeza:

Toris Laurinaitis.


	15. Séptima Pregunta Extra,da

**-**_**Suspirando agotado- **_**Ya estoy mejor,da~. ¡Lo de antes no ha pasado~! Y si ha pasado se lo han imaginado,da~. Ufuu~ ¡Voy a responder a algunos países,da~!**

_H-hi Russia, ¿c-como estas? Venia para saludarte y d-decirte que no le hagas m-mucho caso a mi hermano... s-se pone muy cabezota y nadie puedo h-hacerlo entrar en razón cuando s-se empeña con algo... espero saber pronto de ti, hace mucho que no nos vemos, y no te enfades q-que me asustas un poquito._

_Con cariño: Matthew Williams, Canada._

¡Matvey~! ¡No esperaba una carta tuya,da~! ¡Me alegro mucho de verte!

Estoy muy bien,da~. Mmmm…Tu hermano puede ser muy desesperante,da~. Prefiero ni hablar con él, ya me di cuenta de que su cerebro no recibe demasiado de la información captada,da~. ¿Qué tal estás tú, Matvey? ¡Espero que bien,da~! Intentaré no enfadarme demasiado, Metvey~. ¡No es bueno para la salud,da~! ¡Espero recibir noticas tuyas pronto,da~!

Con mucho cariño: Ivan Braginsky, Rusia.

_Nihao, Russia!_

_S-solo paso por aquí a... ya s-sabes-aru... Agradecerte por tu regalo-aru ...Si es muy kawaii-aru! Fue un placer haberte tenido por mi casa-aru.. así se aclararon ciertas cosas n_n_

_¿En serio te gustan los pandas-aru? P-porque yo podría.. enviarte a uno pequeño para que lo cuides... tal vez sea una buena compañía para ti-aru..._

_¿D-de verdad te gustaría pasar navidad conmigo-aru? ... b-bueno.. quizás podemos arreglar algo-aru.. Y-ya que ahora somos más a-amigos-aru.._

¡Privet, Yao-kun!

¡Ahaa~! ¡Me alegra que a Yao-kun le gustara tanto su regalo,da~! A mi también me gustó estar en casa de Yao-kun, además de que no hubo demasiadas tensiones y conseguimos aclararlo todo,da~.

¡Ufuu~! ¿Un pequeño panda de parte de Yao-kun? ¡Waa~! ¡Me haría tan feliz! Ciertamente, sería una gran compañía,da~. ¡Además de que siempre que lo viera me acordaría de Yao-kun! Los pandas son realmente lindos~.

¿En serio Yao-kun me dejaría pasar las Navidades en su casa? ¡Que lindo,da~! ¡Eso sería maravilloso! ¡Da~! Yao-kun y yo ahora somos más amigos. ¡Ufuu~! ¡Estoy impaciente por pasar las Navidades con Yao-kun,da~!

Con mucho amor:

Ivan Braginsky.

PD: Hungary-chan me ha dado una copia de la foto que nos sacó cuando te regalé aquel día el girasol con el lacito,da~. ¡Los dos nos vemos muy tiernos! ¡Ufuu~!

_¡Hola de nuevo, Ruskie -así te digo de cariño-! Me alegra que hayas respondido mi carta -sonríe-. Espero que todo esté bien por allá, por suerte mis flores pudieron germinar a gusto, y tengo campos enormes. Te enviaré fotos de cómo quedaron, espero que me ayudes a podarlos -hace la "v" de victoria-. Y también eres de mis mejores amigos, espero verte en la sección que abrí pronto -aunque creo que tu versión uke[?] ya se te está adelantando-._

_Uff, por lo menos no eres como algunos que de plano piensan que soy la copia barata del gringo -o peor, su criado-, no sabes cuánto me alivia saber eso -suspira, muy aliviado._

_Y bueno... no es por entrometerme en nada, pero mami fue cruel al decirte eso. Lo admito, y aunque sea mi madre repruebo ésas cosas por entero -serio-. Y le digo desde acá: ¡yo amé a alguien como tú! -Muy decidido-. Sólo que mami no quiere conocerte más a fondo por prejuicios y demás, pero ya verás que con el trato se dará cuenta de sus errores -sonríe-. Ël tiene qué aceptarte tal y como eres, y aunque no está bien reclamar personas como propiedades, sé que amas mucho a mi madre, por eso tienes toda mi bendición y permiso -asiente, con una gran sonrisa-._

_si amas a mi mami, no importa cuántas veces te rechace, debes seguir intentándolo, que ya todos sabemos que mamá muere por ti -ríe un poco-, sólo que no lo admite. Si te lo digo yo, es que es fuente confiable[?]. Y por cierto, amar jamás será pérdida de tiempo, y no se puede cambiar el sentimiento como si fuera ropa -lo dice por cierta respuesta-; asi que escucha a tu corazón, y harás lo correcto siempre._

_Y gracias por las porras, sé que Guate-niichan algún día caerá ante mis encantos mexicanos[?] -ríe notoriamente-. Y una "pequeña apuesta": el que se case primero el otro le pagará el bodorrio, ¿qué tal? -muy animado-._

_Y no te preocupes por lo del Toñense, cuando termines de leer ésta carta, seguro estaré en la puerta de tu casa. ¡Sí, es una visita sorpresa -hasta ahora-! Te traje de tus flores favoritas, y algunas de mi casa que sé que te gustarán. Cuba no pudo venir lamentablemente, pero le guardaré del tequila que traje; lo he añejado por 50 años, espero que te guste -sonríe por el beso en su frente-._

_Te veo en unos minutos, así que ábreme la puerta, o me moriré enterrado en la nieve -tirita de frío-._

_Atentamente y con mucho frío, México._

_P.D. ¿Por qué debo cuidarme las espaldas?_

¡Privet, México-kun!

¡Me alegra mucho que México-kun se preocupe tanto por mi,da~! Por suerte, tu "Mami" y yo hemos solucionado las cosas. ¡Ufuu~! ¡Incluso a lo mejor pasemos las Navidades juntos,da~!

Gracias por todas tus palabras. ¡Me han animado mucho,da~! Y…¡Acepto la Apuesta! Aunque…creo que no se deberían jugar con ese tipo de cosas,da~. Me preocupa que Yao-kun vaya a pensar que esto lo hago solo por la apuesta…¡Y no quiero que piense eso,da~! ¡Yo le quiero mucho~!

Lástima que Cuba-kun no pudiera venir,da~ demo si añejaste el tequila no pasa nada. Ufuu~

¡En seguida iré a abrir la puerta,da~! ¡Esta noche dijeron que haría -5ºC por la noche!

Atentamente y con mucho cariño:

Ivan Braginsky.

PD: Simplemente, puede pasar cualquier cosa,da~. Hay mucha gente maligna por ahí~.

**¡Eso es todo por ahora,da~! ¡Iré a dejar un mensaje en la Sección de Canadá-kun y de México-kun,da~! Tambien he dejado una en la de Prussia-kun, ufuu~. ¡Spasiba y hasta pronto,da~!**


	16. Octava Pregunta,da

**¡Privet,da~! Siento haber tardado tanto en volver, demo…Tuve que aprender a cuidar de ****Kрасивый****. Cuidar de un Panda es más difícil de lo que pensé, demo merece la pena con lo lindo que es,da~. ¡Yao-kun debe estar tranquilo! ¡No permitiré que le pase nada a Kрасивый! ¡Es tan "kawaii",da~! Deberías verlo cuando pasea tranquilo y felizmente por mi enorme casa. ¡Ufuu~! ¡Es muy suavito~! ¡Bueno, a responder preguntas!**

-¿Qué opina de tener una relación con Canada?

Funny-chan 88

Es muy extraño verme en algunos fics como pareja de Canadá, demo debo admitir que me parece muy linda y tierna,da~.

-¿Que canción lo identifica?

Funny-chan 88

¿Qué me identifique? Mmm…Me siento realmente identificado con la canción que compuso mi querída "Anya". "После того как в декабре. (Una vez en Diciembre).". Recuerdo que entre risas me dijo que la había hecho pensando en mi,da~…Aunque una canción que me gusta mucho es "30 Minutes" de t.A.T.u en versión rusa,claro. ¡Ufuu~!

-Oi un rumor raro ... algo preocupante... emhh ¬/¬ es cierto que al ser usted la nacion mas grande del mundo ... emhh su capital es MUYYY grande O.O...*en su interior siente pena por china*

Akeifa

¡Ohh~! ¡Esa es una pregunta muy personal,da~! Mmm…Solo te diré que los 5 metros de Prusia son una tontería en comparación,da~. ¡Puedes creer lo que quieras! ¡Ufuu~!

-¿Cual es su autor favorito de su pais?

Akeifa

Si te refieres a literatura…¡Adoro a Pushkin,da~! ¡Me gusta mucho leer sus poesias y novelas dramatistas! Prefiero leerlas cuando estoy solo,da~.

-En la rusia sovietica se hicieron grandes avances en la psicologia educativa... lo que me lleva a mi pregunta... ¿Es usted bueno tratado con los niños?

Akeifa

Normalmente, sí. Muchos niños han demostrado no tenerme miedo y divertirse en mi presencia,da~. La princesita "Anya" se alegraba siempre mucho de verme y siempre jugabamos y reíamos juntos. ¡Sí, soy bueno con los niños! Aunque no lo parezca,da~…Demo…Parece que Letonia-kun~ es una excepción algo grande…

-Me gusta verte con españa, ambos tuvieron familias grandes grandes y las perdieron.. Hago un fic donde empiezas una familia con españa te enojaras conmigo? ówò?

Akeifa

¡Claro que no,da~! ¡Incluso me parece tierno~! Es cierto que España-kun y yo nos parecemos mucho en eso,da~. ¡No me enojaría contigo! ¡Ufuu~ Que ridículo!

-Alguna vez forzaste a relaciones fisicas a alguien contigo durante tu tiempo sovietico owo?

Akeifa

En aquel tiempo yo no era como ahora,da~. Aunque muchos digan que no he cambiado demasiado desde entonces, se quivocan,da~. Antes no era así, incluso los Bálticos se han dado cuenta de que he cambiado…En aquella época hice muchas cosas que ahora me arrepentiría, demo respondiendo a tu pregunta. Da~…-Empieza a preocuparse- ¡Demo eso no quiere decir que volviera a hacerlo! ¡Como he dicho, he cambiado! ¿Nee? -Nervioso-.

-Me uno a tu lista de uno contigo owo! estoy demente pero... soy buena con las armas n3n unamos el mundo da~ hagamos una gran familia!... aunque no quieran... ju ju ju...

Akeifa

**Ufuu~ Contra más seamos mucho mejor,da~…kolkolkol**

-Mis amigas dicen que soy como usted, y luego acotan que soy aterradora ówò verdad que no lo somos?

Akeifa

¡Claro que no,da~! ¡Nosotros no somos aterradores! ¿Nee? -mira hacia el público esperando respuesta-.

-¿Puedo unirme al club "Anti-Alfred" ?

Iinfiiniita

¡Por supuesto,da~! Todos pueden unirse al Club Anti-Alfred. Aunque… **y creedme que me duele más decir esto que a ustedes…**demo por ahora es mejor que no molestemos demasiado a America-kun,da~. Esta pasando por unos malos momentos y hay que tratarle mejor hasta que se recupere…**Aunque no quiera…**

-¿Puedo ser uno contigo?

Iinfiiniita

¡Claro que si,da~! ¡Después de todo, todo el mundo acabará siendo uno con Rusia!

-¿Me puedes regalar algunas semillitas de girasol para mi jardincito, por favor?

Iinfiiniita

¡Da~! -coge una bolsita con algunas semillas y se las da- ¡Tengo muchas semillas para sembrar mis girasoles en mis Invernaderos,da~!

-¿Me darias un beshitoo en la mejilla (se sonroja)?

Iinfiiniita

Oh~ -se sonroja- Ufuu~ Está bien,da~. -Se inclina y se lo da-.

-¿Me enseñarias a hablar ruso?

Iinfiiniita

¡Da~! ¡Cuando quieras puedes venir a mi casa o yo a la tuya y enseñarte ruso,da~! Al principio puede parecer dificil, demo es muy sencillo. ¡Ufuu~!

-¿Me ayudaría a secuestrar al gringo y sacrificarlo a los dioses aztecas?

Juan Nikte

**Eso sería muy interesante,da~…**

-¿Quiere pasar el invierno en mi casa? Acá no hace tanto frío como allá :D

Juan Nikte

¿Me invitarías,da~? ¡Me encantaría ir! ¡Ufuu~! Demo no podría estar mucho tiempo. Tambien tengo muchas cosas que hacer,da~. ¡Pero con gusto me quedaría~!

-Tengo hordas de amigas que quieren pertenecer a su club de Anti-Alfredo, ¿dónde podemos inscribirnos más fácil?

Juan Nikte

¡Ohh~! ¡Fácil,da~! -coge una gran caja y la pone delante de todas las chicas.- Aquí hay los papeles suficientes para que podais firmar todas,da~. ¡Me alegra que haya tanta gente! ¡Ufuu~!

-¿Me regala a Boris? *A*

Juan Nikte

No puedo,da~. Boris es mi gatito y mi compañero~. No puedo regalartelo,da~. ¡Aunque parece que le caíste bien! ¡Ufuu~! -recoge a Boris y lo acaricia suavemente "DaMiao~"-.

-¿Qué piensa de los foros de Rol?

Juan Nikte

No me parecen mal,da~. Resultan bastante entretenidos, aunque…últimamente no he entrado en muchos.

-Si le diera a preferir entre Kalinka, Katyusha y Proshchanie Slavyanki, ¿cuál elegirías como favorita?

Juan Nikte

Mmm~…Creo que prefiero Kalinka,da~. ¡No puedo parar de tararearla~! ¡Ufuu~! Aunque…Katyusha tambien me gusta,da~. ~Kalinka Kalinka Kalinka Mâia~

-¿Me regala al yanqui amordazado?

AliceIggyKirkland

Creo que eso podría ser muy difícil en este momento,da~. **Aunque me gustaría, ufuu~. **Demo America-kun está pasando por un mal momento y prometí a Iggyrisu-kun que no le haría daño, a no ser que America-kun me molestara más de lo normal.

PD: La miel de maple y los pancakes estaban deliciosos. Menos mal que no me los diste todos…¡Si no me los hubiera comido todos! Spasiba~, demo…Es que la comida de Matvey está tan deliciosa,da~.

-¿Me darías un abrazo?

AllegraIvanova

¡Claro que sí,da~! -extiende sus brazos y se lo da.-

-¿Podríamos salir algún día?

AllegraIvanova

Spasiba, demo…Ultimamente estoy intentando que cierta persona me corresponda,da~. De todas formas, podríamos dar un paseo por Moscú. En esta época está preciosa,da~.

-¿Estas en Moskova?

AllegraIvanova

¡Da~! La mayor parte del tiempo vivo allí,da~.

-¿En verdad te interesa China como algo mas?

AllegraIvanova

¡Da~! Demo…Es difícil tratar con Yao-kun…Aunque ahora que lo pienso a Yao-kun también le costará tratar conmigo, a veces,da~.

-¿Por que dicen que hace mucho frió en tu casa todo el año, cuando no es así?

AllegraIvanova

Es cierto que no siempre es Invierno por mi país,da~. Supongo que a lo que se refiere todo el mundo es que a pesar de ser Verano en Rusia hace una temperatura más fría que en el resto de países. Aunque…para mi esa es una temperatura muy cálida. ¡Ufuu~! No entiendo por qué los demás siguen sintiendo frío,da~.

-¿Como es tu relación con Suomi-Tino?

AllegraIvanova

No hemos tenido muchas ocasiones para encontrarnos,da~. Por lo general intentamos ser amables el uno con el otro, aunque…muchas veces no ignoramos.

-¿Me mandas un beso? y otro abrazo!

AllegraIvanova

¡Esta bien,da~! -le da un besito en la mejilla y la vuelve a abrazar-. ¡Eres muy cariñosa,da~!

-¿Puedo formar parte del club Anti-Alfred? :D

River94

¡Claro que sí,da~! **Fuu..Fuu~ Tus experiencias con la ciencia me pueden servir~**

-¿Vendría a mi casa, en México? ¡Sería la mejor visita que tendría en años! :3

River94

¡Claro que podría ir a visitarte a México! De paso, podría ir a ver a México-kun,da~. No importa si no es Vodka originario de mi país,da~. ¡Me gustan todos!

-Creo que China es muy cruel con usted... ¿no ha pensado alguna vez en dejar de insistir y dejarlo?

River94

Alguna vez la simple idea a pasado por mi cabeza, demo…Me dí cuenta de que no podía hacer eso,da~. Sé que Yao-kun es muy algo cruel, aunque a veces lo hace sin malas intenciones, no se da cuenta…¡Tambien es porque es muy tímido,da~! ¡Ufuu~! Además de que parte de la culpa era mia al no dejar de acosarle…Y ciertamente, dejarle simplemente porque era incapaz de reaccionar a mis muestras de cariño no hiva a servir de nada. Como Hungary-chan me dijo una vez; "Si lo que sientes por esa persona es verdadero, debes seguir hasta el final". ¡Ufuu~! ¡Y aquí estoy,da~!

-¡Deme un abrazo! :D bueno... ¿Me da un abrazo? ^.^

River94

¡Por supuesto,da~! -suavemente le da un cálido abrazo-.

PD: Gracias por el ramo de girasoles,da~. ¡Era tan lindo~! ¡Spasiba!

-¿Qué piensa de Prusia? ¿Le tiene un poco de cariño, verdad? T^T

Karen Braginski

Prusia-kun es alguien demasiado orgulloso,da~. Demo no me parece una mala persona. Creo que es por culpa de su orgullo que a habido muchas veces que se ha quedado solo,da~, pero ahora que estoy yo con él ninguno de los dos está solo,da~. ¡Ufuu~! ¡Claro que le tengo cariño a Prusia-kun! ¡Y por supuesto, no lo odio,da~! Hasta él me lo ha dicho y prometido. ¡Ufuu~! Aunque…No entiendo por qué estaba temblando…

-¿Qué piensa cuando lo emparejan con el imbécil cerdo de USA?

Karen Braginski

**Fuu~ Viendolo desde tu punto de vista si que la apoyo,da~. Ver a America-kun llorando y suplicando siempre es digno de ver, o en este caso, de "leer". **Demo…No entiendo por qué me ponen como "Uke" con America-kun~…Lo encuentro extraño,da~…

-¿Me contaría con detalles que le hizo a Prusia exactamente cuando lo tenía en su poder? *¬*... ya sabe a lo que me refiero Rusia-sama, además Prusia-san dijo en su sección de preguntas que le preguntemos a usted n.n.

Karen Braginski

Cuando Prusia-kun quedó en mi poder…ehmm…Sé que esto puede sonar muy mal,da~…-Empieza a ponerse nervioso y a preocuparse- ¡P-Pero quiero que sepan que ya no soy tan…"así",da~! ¡No quiero que se asusten ni piensen mal de mi!…Bueno, quería verle sufrir un poco…Así que cuando le llevé a mi casa le encerré y le prohibí durante 3 días ver a Gilbird. El pobre Prusia-kun se sintió aún más solo sin su querido animal y Gilbird no paraba de piar preocupado desde su jaula. Despues…da~…Es cierto que hubo maltrato físico…Prefiero no hablar de eso, pero conforme iban pasando los días Prusia-kun y yo, fuimos congeniando,da~. Bueno…por lo menos no fuimos soportando el uno al otro. Yo ya le había devuelto a Gilbird y le había dado cierta libertad,da~. Al fianl me dí cuenta que Prusia-kun era como…un alcón que le gusta volar libre~. Así que hicimos un trato, ufuu~, durante el verano Prusia-kun podía ir a donde quisiera, visitar a quien quisiera y cada uno tomar su camino, demo nada más comenzar el invierno y lo que durara este, Prusia-kun debía volver a su "verdadera" casa y convivir con mi compañía. En la actualidad, disfrutamos la compañía del otro. ¡Deberias vernos jugar a una guerra de bolas de nieve o a las cartas con Gilbird,da~! ¡Ufuu~!

-Quiero hacerme una con usted, pero soy menor de edad, ¿a usted eso le importa?

Karen Braginski

Supongo que no,da~. Aunque si te refieres a "eso". Ehm…No sé si estará permitido algo así,da~.

-¿Quién es más sexy, Prusia o China?

Karen Braginski

Eso es muy dificil,da~. ¡No puedo decidir entre Prusia-kun y Yao-kun! Mmmm~…¡Los dos,da~!

-Yo quiero ser uno con usted, ¿Puedo?

Serrat Izazquez

¡Claro que sí,da~! ¡Ufuu~!

-¿y tambien Chugoku-sama?

Serrat Izazquez

¡Él tambien puede ser uno con Rusia,da~! Aunque…solo si él quiere~.

-Ah, otra cosa, me encantaria "jugarle una inocente broma" al gringo gilipollas, pues al igual que tu tambien lo odio y le tengo rencor por llevarse a mi mejor amiga para su mentado territorio, ¿me ayuda?

Serrat Izazquez

**Fuu~ Claro que puedes contar con mi ayuda~. ¿Qué clase de "inocente broma",da~?**

-¿Como es que no has asesinado a gringolandia(USA)?¡hay un chamo en mi salon que se comporta parecido a el y el viernes le monte una silla por la cabeza como es que no lo has matado?¡

Natz Princess

Creo que no lo he asesinado porque siempre he tenido algún inconveniente,da~. Actualmente, le he prometido a Iggyrisu-kun que no mataría a America-kun solo si él no se metía conmigo y matarle sería una gran satisfacción para mi, demo algo terrible para mi país. ¡Podría provocar la Tercera Guerra Mundial (WWIII),da~!

-¿Puedo unirme al club antigringolandia(USA)?

Natz Princess

¡Claro que sí,da~!

-¿Has ido a Venezuela alguna vez? si es asi que tal te parece?

Natz Princess

¡Da~! ¡Fui a Venezuela una vez! ¡Hace tiempo,da~! ¡Era un lugar maravilloso y muy cálido! ¡Ufuu~! Aunque hace tanto tiempo que fui…

-¿Puedo ser uno contigo?

Natz Princess

¡Da~! ¡Contra más seamos mucho mejor! ¡Ufuu~!

**Eso es todo por hoy,da~. ¡Intentaré responder vuestras preguntas pronto~! ¡Espero que Kрасивый no me dé muchos problemas,da~! ¡Es tan linda~! ¡Spasiba y adiós,da~!**


	17. Octava Pregunta Extra,da

**Siento haberos preocupado tanto,da~. Voy a responder cartas, aunque algunas hace tiempo que están ahí…Lo siento,da~…El señor Panda está progresando rápidamente. ¡Ufuu~!**

_¡A-aiya! Nihao Russia no debería alterarse tanto-aru.. No debes hacer caso a las cosas que te dice Estados Unidos-aru.. s-solo es un idiota cabeza de hamburguesa con complejo de Héroe-aru._

_P-pues si quieres pasar la navidad conmigo n-no hay problema-aru.. A-aunque no me guste mucho la navidad-aru.._

_Por cierto vine a darte d-dos cosas-aru.. -Le da un panda bebé con un lazito en el cuello- ¡Aquí está el panda que te prometí-aru! Espero que sirva para cuando te sientas solo-aru, pero debes cuidarlo mucho porque están en peligro de extinción-aru... -mira al suelo- ¡Espero ya se te haya ocurrido un nombre para él-aru! y... b-bueno ... t-tengo otra cosa de parte de una lectora que me lo pidió y n-no he p-podido decirle que no-aru.. -se pone en puntillas y le da un besito en la mejilla- ¡Aiya! E-eso te lo da una de mis (y seguro tuya también) lectoras-aru... n-no es q-que yo haya ..querido-aru.. -se sonroja-_

E-etto…-sonrojado-…Y-Yao-kun me dio un beso…¡Waaa~ Yao-kun me ha dado un beso en la mejilla,da~! ¡Soy tan feliz~! No importa que lo pidiera una de nuestras lectoras, Yao-kun me ha besado~ ¡Ufuu~! ¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida~! Me alegra que Yao-kun acepte que pase las Navidades con él, le haré un gran regalo de Navidad~. Siento si me alteré demasiado…¡N-No volverá a pasar si a Yao-kun le preocupa,da~!

Con mucho amor:

Ivan Braginsky.

_kesesesesese Russia-kun! Había olvidado mencionarte eso.. _

_Ya que varias personas me han preguntado que me has hecho cuando estaba en tu casa - y debido a que el awesome yo no recuerda absolutamente nada de lo que ocurrió ahí- he decidido enviar a esas personas a tu sección para que el no tan awesome tu.. les dijeras que ocurrió._

_Atte. El awesome Prussia_

¡Me alegra que Prusia-kun me dejara un mensaje,da~! ¡Ufuu~! Ya he recibido algunas preguntas así de…íntimas. ¡Da~! ¡Yo me encargaré de responder lo mejor que pueda! Me alegra que te acuerdes de nuestro trato y no. No puedes llegar un dia, dos días, o todo el mes de retraso. Además no lo pasamos tan mal,da~. Me pareció oirte llamarme "costal de hielo", demo…¡Debo haberme equivocado,da~! ¡Nos vemos, Prusia-kun!

Con mucho cariño:

Ivan Braginsky.

_hola po Russia! como tay? solo pasaba a dejarte un saludo y que le dí saludos a too's po allá, y a China._

_Saludos!_

_Atte_

_República de Chile_

¡Privet Chile-kun! Yo tambien me alegro de verte,da~. ¡Estoy bastante bien! ¡Ufuu~! Aunque, al principio, el Panda que me dejó Yao-kun me dio problemas, empezamos a congeniar y a llevarnos mejor,da~. ¡Ademas de que es muy lindo~! ¿Qué tal estás tu,da~? ¡Le daré a todos un saludo de tu parte~! ¡Spasiba y hasta pronto Chile-kun!

Con mucho cariño:

Ivan Braginsky.

_¡Russia-aru! ¡Hasta que por fin te apareces por aquí-aru! ¿Como va todo con tu nueva panda-aru~? Espero que bien-aru.. P-por cierto..no vuelvas a f-faltar tanto-aru..que..t-tus l-lectoras se preocupan-aru.. -se sonroja- n-nos vemos-aru ¡Zàijiàn-aru!_

¡Oh~! Entoncés…¿También he preocupado a Yao-kun? ¡Lo siento,da~! Siento haberte preocupado…No volverá a pasar,da~ -sonrie- ¡Me va muy bien con Kрасивый! ¡Es tan linda~! ¡O "Kawaii" como dirias tu,da~! Espero que Yao-kun se encuentre bien~. Prometo a Yao-kun que no volveré a faltar tanto. Los siento…Sé que has estado preocupado por mi,da~. ¡Hasta pronto~! ¡Ufuu~!

Con mucho amor:

Ivan Braginsky.

**Eso es todo por ahora,da~. ¡Voy a ir a dejar mensajes en las Secciones de lo demás, ufuu~!**


	18. Novena Pregunta,da

**¡Privet,da~! Volví de nuevo~…¡Ufuu~! Al final, pude ir a casa de Yao-kun y ver su pelicula sobre pandas,da~. ¡Era muy linda~! Debisteis ver la cara que puso Yao-kun cuando le entregué el ramo de Girasoles que le hice,da~. ¡Se puso tan rojo~! Además de que al finalizar la pelicula me atreví a preguntarle formalmente a Yao-kun si querría salir conmigo,da~…Demo…No me respondió~ Creo que Yao-kun se puso enfermo, porque volvió a ponerse muy rojo a tartamudear y se encerró en su cuarto. ¡No me enfadé con él,da~! Al contrario, me fui de allí para dejarle pensar,da~. Además que no tenía pinta de querer volver a salir en mucho rato…Simplemente dejé el ramo de girasoles en su mesa y me fui muy feliz, aunque muy nervioso. ¡Es la primera vez que le digo a alguien eso y no sabía como actuar,da~!**

-¿Cuando vienes a San Petersburgo? -TE AMO-

AllegraIvanova

¡Spasiba,da~! Mmm~…La verdad es que tengo dos casas. Una en San Petersburgo y otra en Moscú,da~. Aunque, la mayor parte de mi tiempo, vivo en mi Capital~. Demo, hay muchas veces que decido visitar San Petersburgo, normalmente, cuando quiero estar un rato solo y dar un paseo,da~. Aunque…-tiembla-…también cuando no quiero que Belarushii me encuentre,da~.

-¿Podríamos ir al teatro? -TE AMO-

AllegraIvanova

¡De nuevo spasiba,da~! ¿Al teatro? ¡Supongo que sí,da~! Espero no tener demasiadas cosas que hacer~…¡A mi me gusta la representación del Lago de los Cisnes,da~!

-¡Odio a Alfred por q te hizo! me dan ganas de golpearlo! ¿Puedo? :3 -TE AMO-

AllegraIvanova

-Empieza a ponerse nervioso.- Etto…¡Spasiba de nuevo,da~! A mi tampoco me cae demasiado bien Alfred-kun,da~,demo…por ahora estamos en tregua. Yo por que se lo prometí a Iggyrisu-kun,da~ y Alfred porque también se lo prometió a Iggirysu-kun. Demo…**Supongo que puedo darte mi permiso para que tú le golpees, ufuu~.**

-¿Puedo escribir una historia sobre ti , basándome en lo que dice tu gente? -TE AMO-

AllegraIvanova

-Le cae una gotita por la sien al estilo Anime- Ehh…Yo también te aprecio,da~. ¡Claro que puedes escribir una historia sobre mí~! ¡Ufuu~! Mientras no sea demasiado tenebrosa,da~…-tiembla- He visto algunas que no me han hecho demasiada gracias…**KolKolKolKolKol…**

-¿Me das un mega abrazo?-ojitos lindos *u*-

AllegraIvanova

¡Claro que sí,da~! -Se inclina y la abraza.-

-¿Un beso?-TE AMO!-

AllegraIvanova

-Se pone nervioso- ¡¿Eh? Etto…¿U-Un beso?…S-si es en la mejilla muy bien,da~…-Se inclina y le da un suave beso.-…Demo…en los labios…Voy a tener que negarme,da~. -Vuelve a sonreir.- ¡No es por ti,da~! ¡Es que estoy reservandolo para una persona, ufuu~!

-Rossiya, ya me empezó a dar frió ¿Me das otro abrazo?

AllegraIvanova

-La mira extrañado.- S-Supongo que sí,da~. -Se acerca y la vuelve a abrazar sin apartar su sonrisa-.

-Como el Invierno Ruso ninguno! TE AMO!

AllegraIvanova

Etto…¡Me alegra que te guste tanto,da~! Tanto mi país, como…yo,da~…¡Spasiba por los Blinis de Manzana,da~!

-¿Cual de sus dirigentes le ha parecido mejor?

Akeifa

¿Dirigentes? He tenido muchos,da~. Actualmente no he estado tomando muy en serio esas cosas~. -Se pone nervioso.- ¡No porque no me preocupe de mi país,da~! -Piensa lo que ha dicho.- Después de todo yo soy el propio país~, demo he tenido mucho trabajo que hacer,da~. ¡Por si te interesa, llegué a tener cierto aprecio por Lenin,da~! Demo era un poco anarquista y eso no me gustaba, **kolkol**. Además de que cuando nos enteramos que fue él quien atento contra el zar Alejandro III le mandamos a ejecutar,da~. ¿Por qué me caía bien, entonces? Simplemente diré que tenía muchas ideas muy interesantes,da~.

-No para una relacion del tipo amorosa si no para tratados comerciales ¿Cual es su pais favorito?

Akeifa

Como tu me pides responderé sin hechar cuenta al tipo de relación amorosa,da~. Mis paises favoritos respecto a ese tema son Yao-kun y Nihon-kun,da~. ¡Son muy buenos cuando se trata de comercializar,da~! Incluso mucho mejor que America-kun~.

-¿Qué opina de que Cuba sigue teniendo un regimen comunista?

Akeifa

Prefiero no opinar sobre ese tema,da~. Si a Cuba-kun le parece que le hirá bien el seguir siendo Comunista, perfecto,da~. ¡Me parece bien! Respecto a mi…Bueno, he tenido mis buenos y malos momentos, demo creo que no es momento de pensar en el pasado ahora,da~.

-¿Por que su sonrisa es tan linda y sus "Uffu" tan adorables?

Akeifa

Mi Nee-san dice que mis sonrisitas y mis risitas infantiles no han cambiado nada desde que era un niño,da~. ¡Lo cual me resulta muy extraño~! Aunque me alegra no haber cambiado demasiado, porque incluso a Italia-kun se le cambió la voz en un determinado momento,da~.

-¿Cuando venga a México lo puedo invitar a cenar? le puedo hacer unos ricos tamales y llevarmelo a las trajineras! Si invita a China san un viajecito en ellas seria lindo n3n.

Akeifa

Ya fui hace pocos días a México,da~. Demo supongo que no me hará daño volver, ufuu~. ¡Tuve que regresar pronto porque tenía trabajo que hacer,da~! ¿Invitar a Yao-kun? ¡Eso sería genial,da~! ¡Debo saber si aceptará o no~! ¡Spasiba por la invitación,da~!

-¿Al igual que a sus gatos las naciones tambien tienen sus "mochis"?

Akeifa

Algunos tienen mochis y otros no,da~. ¡Yo tengo uno y es muy mono~! Creo que Iggyrisu-kun tiene el de America-kun en su casa, encima de su escritorio, también creo que él tiene uno,da~. **Supongo que lo tendrá America-kun~, ufuu~…**

-¿u/u Si violas al gringo me podras dar una grabacion? aunque sea muuuuy muy a futuro.

Akeifa

Etto…Te lo prometo,da~. **Aunque eso no pase jamás, kolkolkol…**

-¿Si trabajara en un circo que lugar le gustaria?

Akeifa

¡Que pregunta tan graciosa,da~! La verdad es que me gustaría ser el Maestro del Circo,da~. **Así podría coger el látigo y usarlo como quisiera, ufuu~…**

-¿De quien heredo los ojos? ... son lindos...

Akeifa

¡Spasiba,da~! Pues…no estoy muy seguro,da~. Creo que soy la única nación con ojos violetas. ¡Ufuu~! ¡Quién sabe! Aunque Nee-san suele decir que me parezco mucho a nuestra abuelita la Rus de Kiev, dice que me parecía mucho a ella, aunque yo no la recuerddo,da~…

-Es mi record jamas habia puesto tantas preguntas... n/n me felicita? *sonrisa cute*

Akeifa

¡Ahaa~! ¡Felicidades,da~! -sonrie mientras aplaude graciosamente.-

-Porque te gustan tanto los girasoles?(no es que tenga algo en contra de ellos a mi también me gustan)

Natz Princess

¡Creo que he esto ya lo he explicado muchas veces,da~! Solo tienes que ir a "Tercera Pregunta,da~" y la primera pregunta que me hace "Juan Nikte" ahí lo respondo y además muy detalladamente,da~. ¡Espero haber podido responderte,da~!

-¿Puedes ayudarme a ¨deshacerme¨ de alguien?

Natz Princess

**Por supuesto que sí,da~…Ufuu~**

-¿Porque te tienen tanto miedo?

Natz Princess

No tengo ni idea,da~. No entiendo que es lo que hice para que crean que les puedo hacer daño,da~.

-¿Le tienes miedo a algo(belarus no cuenta)? si es asi a que le temes?

Natz Princess

-Se sonroja un poco- Bueno…ahaa~…Debo admitir que de pequeño le temía a las arañas,da~. Aunque creo recordar que era ellas las que huían de mí y era así como Nee-san intentaba animarme,da~. Ahora no, ufuu~…Ahora no le temo a las arañas,da~.

PD: ¡Spasiba por los girasoles,da~! ¡Muchas gracias!

-¿Qué significa el nombre que le pusiste a tu panda? por qué se lo pusiste?

Fallon Kristerson

¡Ufuu~! ¡Significa "Hermoso" o "Lindo" y se lo puse porque es muy tierno y "kawaii" como diría Yao-kun,da~! ¡Le tengo mucho cariño y mi querido Panda también parece quererme mucho! ¡Últimamente le está gustando dormir en mi camita por las noches! Por ahora le dejaré, aún es pequeño, demo cuando crezca dudo que pueda dormir en mi cama. ¡Ufuu~! Creo que Boris está algo celoso, demo se llevan bien,da~.

-Algo de historia... cómo pudiste dejar que mataran de hambre a tu hermana mayor? que acaso no viste como toturaban a la pobre Ukrania? se que todas las etnias sufrieron en la URSS, pero ella es tu hermana!

Fallon Kristerson

-Se altera y se pone nervioso- Yo-…¡Yo no quería que le pasara eso a mis hermanas! ¡Mucho menos a Nee-san! -Llora un poco, los recuerdos llegan a su mente.- Yo-…Yo no quería le pasara eso a Ukraniya…Cuando formé la URSS erá para que todos estuvieramos juntos, como una Gran Familia feliz…Lo hice para hacerles ver a mis hermanas que yo su hermano mayor y menor era capaz de protegerlas, después de que ellas lo hicieran incontables veces por mi…D-Demo…mis superiores tenían otras ideas "mucho más importantes",da~…Mientras sus paises decaían yo no podía hacer nada, las protegía físicamente, demo…su país seguía estando mal y por consiguiente ellas seguían enfermas y algo graves, aunque Nee-san no dejaba de decirme que se encontraba mejor yo veía que mentía…Mentía para que yo no me sintiera el peor hermano del mundo…Me intentaba convencer de que no era culpa mía, demo…las ideas, los planes, eran de los superiores de MI país, entonces la mayor parte de la culpa era mía…En la actualidad, mis hermanas no me han tomado en cuenta aquello, porque saben que físicamente no ha sido culpa mía…demo…yo aún me siento mal por eso,da~…Sobre todo por Ukraniya…

-¿Es cierto que el vodka se hace de papa? o.o

Fallon Kristerson

¡Da~! ¡Una pequeña parte, ufuu~! La parte líquida vegetal no es solo de papa, también contiene trigo y centeno junto con agua,da~. ^J^

-¿Como son tus veranos?

Fallon Kriterson

Algo fríos,da~…La máxima temperatura son entre 10º y 20º. Normalmente llueve mucho aquí en Rusia durante el Verano, la mayoría en forma de Nieve,da~.

**¡Por ahora lo dejaré así,da~! Kрасивый progresa bastante bien, ufuu~. ¡Está muy sana y muy fuerte, por eso es tan linda,da~! ¡Dentro de poco haré un capitulo Extra contestando a algunos países y responderé a más preguntas,da~! ¡Spasiba y hasta pronto~!**


	19. Décima Pregunta,da

**¡He vuelto pronto,da~! Para así responder más preguntas…Mmm~ Me da vergüenza admitirlo, demo…¡Estoy muy nervioso,da~! Nee-san me ha preguntado si estoy bien y le he mentido…¡Ha mi Nee-san! Probecita…Demo no quiero que se preocupe por mi debido a algo así,da~. ¡Ha responder preguntas!**

-¿Puedo ser una contigo?

Nyroge

¡Claro que sí,da~! -Le entrega unos papeles.- Solo tienes que firmar esto, ufuu~.

-¿Me ayudarías a torturar al maldito gordo cerdo capitalista de -se oyen muchos insultos-... ODIO A ALFRED! SERÉ PARTE DEL CLUB ANTI ALFRED!

Nyroge

Ahora mismo no puedo ayudarte a torturar a Alfred, **aunque me gustaría**, debido a una promesa que le hice a Iggyrisu-kun. Demo…¡Creo que podría permitirte entrar al Club Anti-Alfred,da~!

-¿Qué harías si un dia Yao llegara a mitad de la noche, a tu habitacion, vestido de gatito muy sexy o de conejito y se sentara en tus piernas? -fantasea- Quiero explicaciones con lujo de detalle- babea-

Nyroge

-Muy nervioso- ¡¿Eh? ¿Con lujo y detalle? Mmmm~…Yo nunca haría algo que Yao-kun no quisiera,da~ y si, hipotéticamente hablando, llegara a mi habitación como tu dices pues eso querría decir que ha ido a mi habitación…etto…"así" por pura voluntad. Así que…supongo que…haría muchas cosas que el mundo no debe saber, pues son de intimidad,da~.

-Si dices que todos será uno con Rusia eso quiere decir que a todos los querras por igual...he de pensar entonces que Yao/ China será entonces ''uno del montón'' entonces... ¿O acaso tendrá un trato especial? Ya que despues de todo... supongo que lo amas...¿Ser uno con Rusia... es lo mismo que ser uno con Ivan?

Nyroge

Te preguntaras por que he puesto tus dos preguntas juntas,da~. ¡Fácil! Las dos tienen mucho que ver~. Es cierto que todos serán uno con Rusia,da~ Demo Yao-kun no sería "uno del montón", ni lo trataría como un "caso especial". No porque no le amara, sino porque todo el mundo será uno con Rusia, eso es cierto,da~. Demo…Yao-kun sería el único en ser uno con Ivan,da~ y por supuesto eso no significa lo mismo~. Y no me refiero solo al significado obsceno de la palabra…¡Nyet! Me refiero a algo que tiene que ver con los sentimientos,da~…

-¿Qué piensa de que hayan muchos fics e innumerables imagenes en las cuales emparejan a Kiku con Yao y que Yao sea el uke?

Nyroge

¡Para gustos colores,da~! Aunque…debo admitir que nunca me han hecho mucha gracia~.

-¿P-puedo darte un besito en la mejilla y un abrazo? Owo

Nyroge

¡Claro que sí,da~! -Sonrie mientras espera el beso y el abrazo-.

PD: Gracias por el girasol y ya ví tu imagen de perfil,da~. ¡Es tan linda~!

-sabe... q en algunos fic lo ponen a usted como el villano de la historia, sea en el amor y cualquier otra cosa ¿ digame q opina de esto?

Shígame D

Supongo que ya me he acostumbrado,da~. Después de tantos insultos de America-kun llamandome "villano". Aunque eso no quiera decir que me haga gracia,da~.

-le gusta alquien en especial?

Shigame D

¡Yao-kun,da~!

-que es lo q mas le teme?(aparte de su hermana ¬¬)

Shigame D

¡Respondí una pregunta similar anteriormente,da~! De niño le temía a las arañas…-se sonroja avergonzado.- ¡Actualmente, ya no, claro,da~!

-alguna a visto un fastasmas o un ser q de extremadamente miedo?

Shigame D

¡He visto al General Invierno,da~! ¿Eso cuenta?

-Te molesta que te emparejen con tus hermanas?

Shigame D

Me molesta y me resulta algo subnormal,da~. Los hermanos…nunca se quieren de esa forma,da~. Aunque parece que Belarushii fue le excepción…

-¿Ha visto dibujos o imágenes de hetalia muy subidas de tono en donde...usted ya sabe X/D (hard yaoi) si las vio que opina?

Shigame D

¡Las he visto alguna vez,da~! -Se pone nervioso.- P-Por accidente,claro~…Pues…Prefiero no hablar de ello,da~…

-Si se quedara encerrado en un ascensor por una noche con alguien (si semalogra) con quien preferiría quedarse? Y ¿Con quién no preferiría quedarse encerrado?

Shigame D

¡Me gustaría quedarme encerrado con Yao-kun,da~! Y no me gustaría quedarme encerrado con Belarushii~…-Escalofrío-…

-bailaria ( como striper XD) para nosotras, sus fans? (*o*)

Shigame D

-Se escandaliza- ¡¿Eh? Etto…etto…No estoy muy seguro,da~…Sé la norma de "Todo sea por las fans", demo…Ya veremos,da~…

-Hipotéticamente hablando, usted tiene el poder de destruir a United States of America con sólo desearlo... hacer esto no significa que el territorio desaparezca, sino que se vuelve parte del territorio ruso... pero hacer esto significa que el Gordo con complejo de Héroe desaparezca. Dejando su... errh... "odio" de lado... ¿Qué haría usted? ¿Dejaría que desapareciera o lo dejaría tranquilo y con vida?

River94

Le dejaría con vida,da~. Tal vez America-kun sea un pesado, **y más de una vez he pensado considerablemente el matarle,da~ **Demo hay veces que no es tan malo, **ni estupido**, como parece. Así que…me daría pena hacerle desaparecer,da~.

-¡¿Por qué es tan endemoniadamente lindo? 3 ¿Le puedo besar? :3

River94

-Se sonroja- Etto…No sé porque soy tan "lindo" como dices,da~ y sobre besarme…Ufuu~ Si es en la mejilla supongo que sí,da~.

**Siento dejarle aquí tan pronto,da~. Demo…¡Tengo una llamada urgente por teléfono,da~! Mejor responder pronto. ¡Spasiba y hasta luego,da~!**


	20. Décima Pregunta Extra,da

**¡Privet a todos,da~! Siento haber tardado tanto…Al final la llamada de teléfono era más importante de lo que pensé y tomó gran parte de mi tiempo libre, kolkolkolkol…Pero,¡he vuelto,da~! ¡Empecemos, ufuu~!**

_¡A-aiya! -se sonroja- N-no te emociones por e-ese b-beso.. que f-fue a p-petición-aru.. _

_¡Que bueno que tu y Kрасивый se estén llevando bien-aru! Me alegra saber eso-aru.._

_P-por c-cierto .. Y-yo no estaba p-preocupado-aru.. ¡Tus lectoras esperaban p-por ti-aru! -se sonroja-_

_Zàijiàn-aru_

Sé que este es un mensaje que Yao-kun me envió hace mucho, demo quise responderlo,da~. ¡Da~! Kрасивый y yo nos estamos llevando muy bien, ufuu~. Además vi la Sección de Yao-kun y si es cierto que también estaba preocupado, a parte de mis lectoras,da~. ¡Yo tambien me alegro de volver a ver a Yao-kun, ufuu~!

Con amor:

Ivan Braginsky.

_¿asi que tu eres Rusia?-le mira- tan gilipoyas como yo creía-sonrisa sádica-no se que ha visto MI Toñito en ti para hablarte, pero bueno que se le va a hacer, he aqui mi pregunta._

_¿te unirias a España y a mi -(por supuesto) para dominar el mundo?_

¡Privet, Spanniya! Es la primera vez que conozco al lado Yandere de España-kun,da~. ¡Ufuu~! ¡Da, soy Roshia! ¿Crees que soy "gilipollas"? Waaa~ **Esa es una palabra muy fea, Spain-kun,da~. No deberias usarla tanto…**Aunque entiendo que lo que pasa es que estas celoso de que España-kun me hablé y le caiga bien,da~. Respondiendo a tu pregunta. **¡Da~! Supongo que podríamos dominar el mundo juntos, ufuu~!**

Con mucho cariño:

Ivan Braginsky.

_¡Quíubo! ¿Cómo has estado, ruskie? —Se alegra por la carta—. Me la pasé de poca madre en tu casa, ¡pero tardaste un chingo en abrirme! ¡Acabé hecho cubito de hielo enfrente de tu puerta! —Aún se sigue quitando la escarcha de su piel—. Pero bien que nos la pasamos, con nuestro fiel amigo llamado "Tequila" —bebe un poco—. _

_Y qué alivio, ya estaba medio azotándome contra el piso, pero qué bueno que las dalias te hayan gustado —son de mis flores favoritas—. Y a la próxima que le llegue a tu casa o tú vengas, 'ora sí me traigo a mi cubano favorito —ríe—. Ya verás qué peda nos vamos a poner cuando vayamos a Jalisco, de paso les enseño algo de charrería —se anima—._

_Y no te preocupes, que a la mala pero entiendo las cosas —le palmea el hombro—. Cuando las cosas duelen, es cuando mejor se aprenden, eso lo tengo bien entendido —sonríe—; por eso te agradezco que hayas sido claro en su momento, sino seguiría chillando de seguro —se limpia una pequeña lagrimita en secreto—. _

_¡Pero bueno! Ahora debes cuidar a mi mami, así que nada de "hacerse uno" con los demás, o ya verás cómo te pongo —blande su palo para hacer tortillas—. Y nada de "secretitos", aquí marchan las cosas parejo —ríe un tanto travieso—._

_Si pasan la Navidad juntos, espero que me acepten un arbolito navideño dibujado en una manta enorme —con eso de que mami no puede poner pinos—. O mejor, ¡vengan a mi casa! En la capital hay un genial ambiente, ideal para las parejas de enamorados —le pica las costillas con el codo, riendo un tanto malicioso—. De todos modos, en ésas fechas de seguro andaré reuniendo a mis hermanos, pa' pasarla juntos como gente más o menos civilizada —ríe un poco, rascando su nuca—._

_¿Bromeas? ¡Mamá nunca tomaría algo así en serio! —Sonríe—. Él sabe cómo soy, pero es un buen modo para hacer que te des prisa, y le pidas matrimonio a mi mami —que no consentiré que te pases media vida viviendo en unión libre—._

_Y ya entiendo qué quisiste decir con lo de cuidarme las espaldas —vuelve a guardar su rifle—. Pero viviendo con el gringo a tiro de piedra, y tanto narco en casa, cualquier fulano maníaco es cosa de todos los días —suspira un poco—._

_Espero que pronto me visites, sabes que mi casa es tu casa._

_Atentamente, y con todos los mejores deseos:_

_Juan Nikté Xoconostle Hernández [México]._

¡Privet de nuevo México-kun,da~! He estado bien, ufuu~. Muy atareado y algo nervioso,da~. ¡Me alegra que al final vinieras a mi casa! Lo pasamos muy bien,da~, demo…siento haber tardado tanto en abrir. Aunque…aquel día no hacía tanto frío. -Ríe- ¡México-kun no está acostumbrado a mis temperaturas,da~! Me atreví a dar el primer paso con Yao-kun y ahora estoy muy nervioso. ¡Debo tomarme esto en serio,da~! Se acabó hacerse "uno con la gente". Al menos no de "esa forma",da~. Debo demostrar a Yao-kun que puedo hacerle feliz. ¡Gracias por el arbolito navideño,da~! ¡Ufuu~! ¡Es muy bonito! No sé si podremos ir a tu capital…Debo consultarlo con Yao-kun,da~. ¡Además que tengo mucho trabajo ultimamente, demo haré lo que pueda!

Protégete del cerdo capitalista:

Ivan Braginsky.

_Hola Rusito-le mira con superioridad- espero verte pronto por mi ask preguntando._

_ya que no me has respondido a mi pregunta, cosa que me cabrea bastante, la volvere a realizar._

_¿te unirias a mi y a España para formar un nuevo Imperio?_

¡Privet de nuevo Spanniya! ¡Ufuu~! Siento haber tardado tanto en responderle a Spain-kun,da~ demo tenía mucho trabajo que hacer~. De todas formas, un pajarito me ha dicho que en el fondo a Spain-kun le caigo bien,da~. Así que no me importa. ¡Dado que ya respondí tu pregunta antes, no lo haré ahora,da~! ¡Ufuu~! ¡Spasiba y hasta pronto,da~!

Con mucho cariño:

Ivan Braginsky.

_Nihao, Rusia !_

_Tanto tiempo-aru !_

_Quizás uno de estos días, si estás de acuerdo, p-podríamos ir a t-tomarnos algo y.. etto.. hablar un poco de 'ciertos asuntos-aru' _

_Si aceptas, por favor hazmelo saber-aru!_

_xièxiè-aru_

-Se pone nervioso.- ¡Privet, Yao-kun! Etto…¡Da~! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, desde "ese" día,da~. Ahaa~ ¡Por supuesto que e-estaría d-de acuerdo,da~! Podríamos tomar algo y "hablar".

Acepto la proposición de Yao-kun,da~. ¡Nos veremos allí, ufuu~!

Con mucho amor:

Ivan Braginsky.

**¡Eso es todo por ahora,da~! ¡Debo prepararme para la cita con Yao-kun! Debe hablarme de "ciertas cosas" y estoy muy nervioso y asustado,da~. ¡Dejaré noticias cuando vuelva y responderé más preguntas! ¡Spasiba y hasta pronto,da~!**


	21. Undécima Pregunta,da

**Noticias~ Noticias~ ¡Yao-kun me aceptó! ¡Yao-kun me aceptó,da~! Estos días no hemos podido estar ninguno ya que hemos estado conversando ciertas "cosas",da~. Como Yao-kun es muy tímido hemos quedado en que oficialmente somos una parejita~, demo en público debo controlarme un poquito. ¡Yao-kun se pone muy rojo! ¡Ufuu~! ¡Estoy muy feliz,da~! Kрасивый también está feliz, ¿nee?**

**Kрасивый: . . .**

**-Sonrie- ¡Claro que sí,da~! Siento mucho no haber respondido vuestras preguntas~, demo había cosas mue importantes,da~. ¡Spasiba y empezamos! ¡Ufuu~**

-¿Por qué no es uno con México? (Ojo, no que México sea uno con usted, sino que usted sea uno con México ;))

River64

B-Bueno…Hubo situaciones y ocasiones, demo dudo que ahora mismo pudiera ser uno con México,da~. **A parte de que tengo una reputación que mantener~ **Ahora que he conseguido tener una relación formal con Yao-kun no puedo permitirmelo,da~. ¡México-kun me amenazó con matarme si hacia daño a su…"mamá"! ¡Ufuu~!

-¿Por qué todos le tienen miedo? ¡Si usted es muy lindo, adorable y tierno! :O

River64

Creo que es por mi extraña personalidad~…Es algo difícil tratar conmigo,da~. Además que sin darme cuenta intimido a la gente~…¡Ufuu~! **Aunque eso a veces es muy divertido,da~.**

-¿Cuál es su debilidad? ¿China-aru? ¿El vodka? ¿Los girasoles? ¿O algo más?

River64

¡No podría decidirme,da~! ¡Adoro los Girasoles! ¡Me encanta el Vodka~! ¡Amo a Yao-kun,da~! Mmmm…¿Algo más? ¡Odio el calor~! Y no me gusta el frío…aunque…Creo que odio el frío mucho más,da~.

-que sentiste cuando el comunismo vencio en china?

Fallon Kristerson

Yao-kun respondió una vez en su Sección que no le importó~ y a mi…¡Mucho menos,da~! Gracias a eso nos veíamos muchas veces~. Claro que después los resultados no fueron tan agradables,da~…

-como te esta afectando la actual crisis?

Fallon Kristerson

Antes de que hubiera crisis en Europa mi país ya estaba pasando y pasa por una economía algo injusta,da~. Dicen que es muy fácil venir a mi país, demo que lo difícil es sobrevivir allí~. Los sueldos en los trabajos son muy bajos,da~…y las cosas cuestan muy caras. ¡Sobre todo en la capital,da~! Mientras que en otros lugares, las personas son millonarias y tienen una enorme cantidad de dinero, ufuu~. En mi país no hay nivel intermedio; Puedes ser muy rico o puedes ser muy pobre. Si vienes a mi país puede gustarte o odiarlo para no volver,da~. Supongo que en Rusia tenemos una forma distinta de ver la economía,da~.

-por que tu si puedes ver a Canada? O_O

Fallon Kristerson

¡No estoy muy seguro,da~! La primera vez que le ví después de un tiempo, fue en una de las Juntas del G8,da~. El pobrecillo llegaba tarde, ufuu~…Todos se lo quedaron mirando sin comprender, aunque creo que yo y Francis si le vímos y le recordabamos,da~. No sé decirte la razón de por qué le veo~, simplemente es así. Aunque debo admitir de que hay veces en las que se me olvida el asiento en el que se había sentado y no le consigo ver bien lo que ocasiona que me siente encima suya,da~. ¡Ufuu~! ¡Ya me parecía a mi que la silla era demasiado cómoda~!

-¿si tubieras que elegir entre los girasoles y el vodka cual escojerias?

Yukijeevas

¡Amo el vodka,da~! ¡Me encanta su sabor y tomarlo a cada rato! Demo…¡adoro los girasoles,da~! ¡Iluminan mis dias y me gustaría vivir rodeado de ellos, lejos del Invierno~! ¡Creo que elijo los Girasoles,da~!

-¿por que crees que las demas naciones no quieren ser uno con tigo si es que eres tan lindo y tierno?

Yukijeevas

No estoy muy seguro,da~…¡Tal vez sean muy tímidos como mi querido Yao-kun,da~! **Pero yo les quitaré su timidez, fufuu~.**

-¿puedo invitarte un trago?

Yukijeevas

¡Claro que sí,da~! ¡Si es de Vodka mucho mejor~!

PD: ¡Spasiba por la tarta,da~! ¡Se veía tan lindo con forma de Girasol~!

-¿atribuye la obsesión que tiene por usted a algún trauma físico? xq, siendo optimista, eso podría ser resuelto con mayor facilidad (y se la quitaría de una vez por todas de encima)

AliceIggyKirkland

Tranquila,da~. No eres insolente~. La verdad me gustaría que fuera por algún trauma físico para poder curarla…Demo…No es por eso,da~. Todo comenzó cuando Belarus de pequeña vió a dos personas casarse y yo le expliqué de que se trataba, después creo que se "enamoró" de mi cuando me volví Independiente de Mongolia,da~. Me gustaría que dejara de acosarme tanto y fuera una linda hermana menor como Nee-san~…

PD: ¡Spasiba por los chocolates! ¡Fuu~! ¡Seguro que este regalo le encantará a Kрасивый! ¡Te doy las gracias de su parte,da~!

-no entiendo por que te temen, si eres tan lindo :3 y tu gente muy calida! :D hhehhe alguna idea Vanya? :D

AllegraIvanova

Mmmm~ No estoy muy seguro,da~. Tal vez los intímido sin querer~…¡Muchas veces me lo han dicho,da~! Creo que es por altura~…

-por que no ah nevado en San Petersburgo!

AllegraIvanova

A mi tambien me ha extrañado,da~. Dado las bajas temperaturas~…¡Ufuu~! No estoy muy seguro, de todas formas me alegro que no haga demasiado frío aún. ¡No me gustaría volver a estar a -35ºC!

-me darías un abrazo?

AllegraIvanova

¡Claro que sí,da~! -Abre sus brazos y la estrecha en ellos, sonriente-

PD: ¡Spasiba por las Vatrushkas,da~! ¡Me alegra que mis fans me den tantos regalos, ufuu~!

-Belarus se llama Natasha o Natalia?

Natz Princess

Su nombre en realidad es Natalia,da~. Demo…los fans se acostumbraron a llamarla Natasha y yo de escucharlos tanto también me acostumbré a llamarla así,da~. ¡Incluso ella misma se denomina así! ¡Ufuu~! Tampoco, a Belarushii~ no le molesta,da~.

-alguna vez se ha enamorado de alguna persona?

Natz Princess

De mi princesita "_Ann_"~…

-porque hace tanto frió en su país?

Natz Princess

Supongo que es porque estamos demasiado al norte,da~. Al igual que los "Nordicos"~. ¡Ufuu~! La frontera de mi país da incluso con Alaska,da~. Una lastima que tuviera que darsela a America-kun~…

-cual es su color favorito?

Natz Princess

¡El violeta,da~!

PD: ¡Spasiba por las botellas de vodka,da~! ¡Me estaba quedando sin reservas~! ¡Ufuu~! ¡Muchas gracias!

-me podria nombrarme a los personajes hetalia segun usted los parece adorables ( ukeables tambien xD)?

Shígame D

Mmm~…¿Ukeables y adorables,da~? ¡Ita-chan~, Letonia-kun~, Lituania-kun~, Yao-kun~…! ¡Incluso Spain-kun,da~! Aunque…hay que tener cuidado con salo Yandere,¡Ufuu~!

-si no existiera yao ( china) usted q otro pais se fijaria?

Shigame D

Supongo que si Yao-kun no hubiera existido en un principio me habría fijado seguramente que en Lituania-kun,da~…Teniendo en cuenta que le conocí muy de niño, ufuu~ ¡Somos muy buenos amigos! ¿Nee?

-te enojarias si tus hermanas tuvieran novios?

Shigame D

¡Según que novios fueran,da~! Si uno de ellos fuera America-kun me enojaría~…**KolKolKol**…Si alguno fuera uno de los Bálticos, eso sería…demasiado raro,da~…

-¿puedo llamaros Ivan-kun? Si la respuesta es si, ¿podrias decirme Serrat-chan?

Serrat Izazquez

¡Claro sí, Serrat-chan~,da~!

-¿le mandarias saludos a mi uke, Rilever-chan? Ella y yo roleamos a nyo russia y a nyo china (yo soy nyo usted n_n) ¿verdad que no damos miedo?

Serrat Izazquez

¡Está bien~! ¡Saludos a Rilever-chan,da~ de parte de Serrat-chan~! ¡Me alegra que seas Nyo yo, Serrat-chan~! ¡Y claro que no damos miedo,da~! No entiendo por qué nos dicen eso, ufuu~.

PD: ¡Spasiba por la Paella,da~! A veces la pruebo junto a Spain-kun en su país~. ¡Gracias a él me empezaron a gustar,da~! Sobre las saladitas…¡Según tengo entendido sí que son horneadas,da~!

**¡Waa~! ¡He recibido muchas preguntas,da~! En el fondo es culpa mía por no haber venido antes, demo…¡Tenía "asuntos" importantes,da~! ¡Spasiba a todos de parte mía y de Kрасивый!**

**Kрасивый: *Comer* **

**-Se pone nervioso- ¡Kрасивый! No te comas todo el Bambú de Alice-chan,da~. Mmm~…A este paso vas a crecer mucho~…¡Supongo que eso es bueno,da~! ¡Ufuu~! -Lo abraza como si fuera un peluche mientras este sigue comiendo- ¡Spasiba y Bye~,da~!**


	22. Duodécima Pregunta,da

**¡Privet a todos,da~! Siento haber tardado en volver~, demo…como estuve una semana con Yao pues he tenido mucho papeleo~. ¡Demo ya he vuelto,da~! ¡Comencemos con las preguntas~! ¡Ufuu~!**

-Leí que le "tuviste" que dar Alaska al idiota rubio... entonces, ¿Alaska era tuyo? :S ... ¡No lo sabía! TToTT Me siento una vil ignorante *snif* ¿Por qué se lo tuviste que dar?

River94

¡Da~! Antes la pequeña Alaska me pertenecía~. Demo, eso fue hace mucho tiempo~. ¡Ufuu~! Solía decir que yo era su папа, demo…Entré en crisis,da~. Ya no podía mantener a la pequeña Alaska y si se quedaba conmigo nada más que obtendría problemas~. Así que mis superiores me obligaron a darsela a America-kun a cambio de una gran cantidad de dinero~. Recuerdo que ella y yo lloramos cuando nos despedimos,da~. Ella era aun una niña~…

-porque es tan super-mega-hiper lindo

Natz Princess

-Se sonroja y sonrie- ¡Spasiba,da~! Pues no estoy muy seguro~…¡Ufuu~! Demo si mucha gente lo dice debe ser verdad~.

-usted opina que es yandere?

Natz Princess

Es cierto que la personalidad "Yandere" tiene mucho que ver conmigo,da~. Demo debo admitir que no me considero ni yandere ni bipolar~. Aunque este último me lo dicen muchas veces,da~.

-me puede seguir en twitter(estoy desesperada ya que solo tengo 2 seguidores)?

Natz Princess

¡Claro que sí,da~! Espero poder encontrarte~ ¡Ufuu~!

PD: ¡Spasiba por los girasoles~!

-¿Cómo te sentiste al perder la Eurocopa de 1964 contra España, estando los dos en bandos tan diferentes, uno comunista y el otro capitalista?

Hades250

Me sentí muy decepcionado y algo disgustado,da~. Me había acostumbrado a ganar la Eurocopa, llevaba ya unos años ganandola~ Y era muy bueno en esos tiempos~. Por eso cuando Spain-kun ganó me sentí muy mal,da~. Sobre todo sabiendo que este último era capitalista~. ¡Aquellos tiempos no eran como ahora~!

-¿Cuál era tu relación con Hungría durante la Guerra Fría?

Hades250

La relación entre Hungary-chan y yo en la Guerra Fría fue bastante tensa,da~. Su país cuestionaba nuestro estilo de gobierno estalinista~ y por tanto hicieron una Revolución por todo el País~. Haciendo perecer a muchos de los míos y muchos de los suyos~. Al principio, pensamos en hacer un acuerdo entre los dos y retirar las fuerzas sovieticas del país, demo…mi superior no estaba de acuerdo y decidió aplastar la Revolución,da~. Así que movilizamos a 31. 550 soldados y 1. 130 tanques~ y el 4 de Noviembre de 1956 invadimos Budapest y otras regiones de Hungría~. Para el 57, el nuevo gobierno que instalamos reprimió toda oposición pública,da~, demo…nuestra relación fue tensa desde entonces. ¡Pero ahora nos llevamos muy bien,da~! A veces me gusta comparar aquellos tiempos con los de ahora~…

-¿Conociste alguna vez al Abuelo Roma?

Hades250

Oí hablar mucho de él desde mi país, demo…nunca le conocí personalmente,da~. En aquel tiempo era la Rus de Kiev y era un niño~, demo… desde donde me encontraba se decían muchas historias asombrosas,da~.

-¿Cómo te lo has pasado durante este año dual Rusia-España?

Hades250

¡Muy bien,da~! ¡Spain-kun y yo somos grandes amigos y nos encanta celebrar el año dual~! Me encanta el hecho de sentarnos los dos y comenzar a hablar sobre como mejorar la economía de cada uno, sobre el ámbito territorial y crear recursos futuros para consolidar nuestra relación,da~. La verdad es que me resulta bastante divertido, además de que así puedo pasar más rato con Spain-kun y hablar sobre nuestras cosas~.

-¿Cómo era tu relación con Stalin?

Hades250

Ciertamente, Stalin hizo cambiar muchas cosas,da~ y mi relación con él en aquel tiempo fue…algo extraña. Pues hizo cambiar muchas cosas en el País y por eso mismo, me hizo cambiar a mi,da~. Él quería liderar el Partido Comunista de la Unión Soviética y lo consiguió, siendo muy dévoto a Lenin. Ya que para liderar el partido era obligado a seguir su ejemplo,da~. Pero eso no quiere decir que me cayera del todo bien. De todas formas, era uno de mis superiores,da~. Provocó mucha hambruna a mi Nee-san lo que hizo que en parte le odiara~. Aunque tambien creó redes de información en paises como Alemania-kun, Iggyrisu-kun, Furansu-kun, Nihon-kun y America-kun con el fin de infiltrar agentes,da~. Mmm~…Eran tiempo muy difíciles~…

**Siento haber respondido tan pocas preguntas,da~. ¿O son muchas? ¡Ufuu~! ¡Ya ni me doy cuenta~! Debo dar de comer a Kрасивый~…Está creciendo mucho,da~. Demo…sigue tan linda como siempre. ¡Spasiba y hasta pronto~! ¡Ufuu~!**


	23. Decimotercera Pregunta,da

**¡Privet a todos de nuevo,da~! ¡He vuelto! Responderé algunas preguntas y haré un capitulo extra ya que varios Países me han dejado mensaje~…¡Ufuu~! ¡Empecemos~!**

-Perdon por no pasarme por aqui desde hace tiempos, estuve algo atareada pero ¡Al Fin! Sali a vacaciones y pase a 10º en el cole ¿como la vez?

Iinfiiniita

¡Me parece muy bien,da~! ¡Felicidades! Y no te preocupes si has estado atareadad~.

PD: No me importa que me digas "cariño". ¡Ufuu~!

-¿como va eso de las protestas por fraude electoral en tu casa?, me entere de ello hace unas horas

Iinfiiniita

Bueno~, hay muchas protestas,da~. Y la gente no está conforme~. Al no estar conforme parte de mi gente, yo tampoco lo estoy~…Tambien creo que hubo algo de fraude,da~. Demo~…se soporta~…

-¿como tomó tu hermanita "psicopata" la noticia de tu nueva relacion sentimental?, Ah y lo felicito por el gran avance entre Yao y ud :D

Iinfiiniita

¡Spasiba por las felicitaciones,da~! Pues~…si te digo la verdad…Belarushii~ aún no se ha enterado…Lo sabe mi Nee-san, demo no Belarushii~. Quiero que lo sepa, demo no sé como decirselo, ni como reaccionará,da~…

-me preguntaba si pudieras como conquistarias a japon?

Italia-Misaki

¡Eso depende de muchas cosas,da~! Su situación económica y política…**Fuu~ Fuu~ Lo primero sería aprovechar su debilidad~…¡Aha~! Y atacar por los lugares más vulnerables~…Kolkolkol….**Demo~ al ser Nihon-kun hermano menor de Yao-kun no puedo permitirmelo,da~.

-no se honestamente te me haces adorabre y abrazabre podria darte un fuerte abrazo?

Italia-Misaki

¡Me alegra que te parezca adorable, fuu~! ¡Y Claro que puedes darme un abrazo,da~! ¡Con mucho gusto~! -Se abrazan fuertemente-.

-cual es una de tus pelicuras favoritas?

Italia-Misaki

Cuando se tratan de dibujos de animación me gusta mucho la pelicula de Anastasia,da~…Le da un final muy feliz a la historia~, además de que es muy graciosa en algunas partes, ufuu~…Si se tratan de peliculas corrientes~ me gusta mucho una que se llama "¡Que vienen los rusos!",da~. ¡Es una pelicula muy divertida~! ¡Inspirada en la guerra fría,da~! ¡Fuu fuu~! Resulta que un grupo de rusos encalla su submarino en las costas de Nueva Inglaterra~ después de muchos sucesos al final los vecinos de la pequeña isla acaban ayudandonos a nosotros los soviéticos y un avión estadounidense que pasaba por allí observa todo alucinado,da~. ¡Fufuu~! ¡Mi escena favorita fue cuando los rusos fueron a pedir ayuda a una familia haciendose pasar por Noruegos~ y en la familia había un chiquillo que no paraba de insultarnos y llamarnos comunistas, hasta que en cierto momento dijo; "Papá, dejalos que son Rusos seguro"! Uno de los nuestros sonrió y dijo: Que gracioso el chiquillo,da~. ¡Ufuu~! ¡Tienes que verla~!

-¿Qué opina que se quiere construir un canal entre EEUU y Rusia por el Estrecho de Bering?

Danielachz93

Yo no estaba de acuerdo,da~ demo eran opiniones de mi superior y aún tiene pensado hacerlo~. Yo no estoy de acuerdo~. ¡Eso querría decir que estaría más cerca de America-kun,da~!

-¿Cómo se sintió cuándo Mijail Gorbachov decidió abrir a Rusia al mundo con la Perestroika y el Glasnost?

Danielachz93

Sus intenciones eran buena,da~, demo…no lo suficientes. Fue parte de su culpa el que la Unión Soviética acabara desintegrándose~. Simplemente, quería reestructurar la economía soviética de estas dos formas~, demo no lo consiguió y en vez de resolverse el problema~, por culpa de sus métodos, se incrementó hasta finalmente quedar la Unión Soviética disuelta, en parte a estos motivos,da~. Además de que le acusaron de estar controlado por el Partido Comunista~…Después de muchos problemas Gorbachov abandonó el Poder y disolvió la Unión Soviética en un simple acto de 30 Minutos,da~…Mmmm~…Sus intenciones eran buena para nuestro País, demo no supo como actuar debidamente~…

-¿Qué piensa de las películas que ha hecho Alfred sobre Anastasia y el Dr. Zhivago?

Danielachz93

Anastasia me gusta,da~. Y me resulta realmente increible el que America-kun haya podido plasmar de una forma tan bonita a la familia Romanov y a mi País~…Sobre el Dr. Zhivago es una pelicula clásica que me gusta mucho,da~…Aunque la mayoría de escenas estén rodadas en Spain-kun y no en Rusia, donde deberías ser~…Excepto las de Invierno que se rodaron en Finlandia-kun,da~…De todas formas es otra pelicula que me gusta mucho~…Creo que por una vez America-kun no fue tan "capitalista"~…

-Si bien Hitler fue un genocida...pocos saben que durante el mandato de Iosiv Stalin se asesinó a muchísima más gente que en la WWII..(sólo superado por Mao Tse Tung en China)...¿qué piensa al respecto?

Danielachz93

Pienso que conseguiste encontrar la otra razón por la que no me gusta Stalin,da~, demo…seguía siendo mi superior y debía obedecerle. Mató a muchos de mi gente, mi "familia"~ e hizo pasar muy mal a mis hermanas,da~…Tuvo sus efectos, demo tambien sus consecuencias~…

-¿Conoció a Rasputín...tiene alguna anécdota sobre él?

Danielachz93

Rasputín nunca me calló bien,da~. Era un malnacido, mentiroso y engañador~. Se ganaba la vida así~. Demo~ cuando más comencé a odiarlo fue cuando la Zarina Alejandra, madre de mi querida "Ann", le llamó pensando que era un curandero de verdad para que curara al pequeño Alexis~. A partir de eso se contaron rumores bastante absurdos, aunque no por eso tenían que ser inciertos,da~. Se decía que la Zarina compartía pasiones con Rasputín~, demo lo que me hizo enfadar fue cuando se sacó el rumor de que no solo con la Zarina, sino con las Grandes Duquesas también, entre ellas, sobretodo, la pequeña "Ann"~. Aquel día decidí ir a ver a la pequeña Ann,da~. Ella me lo contaba siempre todo y le dije sobre Rasputín~. Solo me contó que hiva a verlas a su habitación, a ella y a sus hermanas, para hablar, mientras ellas estaban en camisón~. A mi eso no me gustó nada conociendo las barbaridades de ese hombre y conseguí convencer a Nicolás II para que no permitiera a Rasputín ir a ver a las niñas a sus habitaciones~…A Rasputín nunca le caí bien tampoco~…Solía decirme que tal vez fuera la Representación de Rusia, demo que no debía interponerme en su camino~…El escándalo llegó cuando Rasputín hizo públicas las cartas que las Niñas y mi querida "Ann" le enviaban~…¡Me estaba robando a mi "Ann" con sus estúpidos y bárbaros engaños,da~! ¡Y no hiva a permitirlo! Se lo conté al zar Nicolás II quién, a pesar de las oposiciones de la Zarina, le desterró fuera de San Petersburgo~. Cuando murió para mi fue toda una alegría, para la Zarina y las hermanas de mi querida "Ann" un destrozo~. Mi princesita "Ann" se puso triste, demo no demasiado porque yo estaba allí para ella,da~…Asistió a su entierro, demo fue más por formalidad al haber participado, Rasputín, muy a menudo con la Familia Real~…Me alegro de que muriera,da~. Recuerdo que en su entierro, me agaché y susurré: "Es gracioso ver como tu propio "País" se ha marchado en tu contra,da~". Y con País me refería tanto a mí, como a mi gente y parte de la Familia Real que había participado en el asesinato~.

-¿Entraré dentro de su abrigo...?

Danielachz93

Mmm~…¡Claro que sí,da~! Aunque…es una petición algo rara~.

-¿Puedo ser una con usted?...aunque no me uno al Club Anti-Alfred...su inmadurez causa problemas pero siempre está ahí para ayudar a los demás también...es un buen chico n.n

Danielachz93

¡Claro que puedes ser una conmigo,da~! **Mucho mejor, fuu fuu~…**Entiendo el por qué no quieres unirte al Club Anti-Alfred~…A veces…**muy pocas veces**…también no he podido evitar pensar que a pesar de ser un "cerdo, capitalista, inmaduro e idiota" a veces ha podido ayudar a los demás o al menos lo intenta…Es bueno saber que **solo a veces **no es tan…él…

-¿Me da un abrazo?

Danielachz93

¡Claro que sí,da~! -Le da un fuerte abrazo.- ¡Fuu Fuu~!

**Eso es todo por ahora~. ¡Dentro de poco colgaré el Capitulo Extra contestando a los Países que me han enviado mensajes~! ¡Fuu Fuu~! ¡Hasta luego~!**


	24. Decimotercera Pregunta Extra,da

**¡Ya estoy de vuelta,da~! ¡Ahora voy a responder las preguntas de los Países que me han enviado cartas~! ¡Y tambien unas preguntas que me ha hecho una de las tantas fans! ¡Es que quiero que las vea Yao-kun,da~!**

-Quiero que me digas por que te gusta Yao o3o

Nyroge

Etto…¿Yao-kun? -se sonroja y sonríé infantilmente- ¡Ufuu~! ¡Me gusta por muchas cosas,da~! Su actitud tímida y fuerte de carácter cuando se enfada, sus "arus", la carita tan linda que pone cuando dice que algo es "kawaii", generalmente con su querida Hello Kitty, el color de sus ojos, su sonrojo cuando le regalo un ramo de girasoles, su sonrisa, me gusta cuando le doy un beso,da~…¡Me gusta todo de Yao-kun~!

-Que es lo mas lindo que le darias

Nyroge

Supongo que lo más bonito que podría hacer por Yao-kun sería…mi sueño…sería…que vivieramos los dos juntos en una pequeña casita, un lugar cálido, rodeado de girasoles, donde pudieramos estar siempre juntos sin nuestro trabajo como Representaciones de Nuestro País de por medio, sin hermanos locos acosandonos, sin ningún general Invierno,da~…¡Solo Yao-kun y yo, ufuu~! ¡Así podríamos querernos siempre~!

-Y... por que te gustan los giraoles, en detalles

Nyroge

Pues puedes averiguarlo yendo a la "Tercera Pregunta,da" y leyendo la primera pregunta que me hace "Juan Nikte"~. ¡Ufuu~! Allí lo explico con todo detalle,da~.

**¡Dicho esto, comienzo respondiendo a los Paises, ufuu~!**

_¡Nihao, Iván-aru!_

_¿Cómo has estado-aru?_

_Espero que bien-aru! Etto.. n-nada más te escribía porque t-te.. te extraño-aru.. -se sonroja mucho- Con tanto trabajo apenas nos podemos ver-aru, pero me gustaría invitarte a tomar algo en algún momento-aru -sonríe-_

_T-te traje, además, una Paeoniaceae-aru (llamada también Peonía-aru) .. es mi flor nacional y es muy bonita-aru!_

_Eh... ¡eso es todo-aru! -Le da un beso en la mejilla, muy sonrojado- _

_Z-zàijiàn-aru.._

¡Privet, Yao-kun!

He estado muy bien,da~. Aunque…algo atareado~…

¡Yo tambien extraño a Yao-kun~! ¡Ufuu~! Es cierto que con el trabajo a penas podemos vernos…¡Me encantaría volver a ver a Yao-kun,da~! -coge la flor- Es…¡Es preciosa Yao-kun! ¡Que…"kawaii" como tú dirías,da~! ¡Se ve tan linda como mis girasoles~! ¡Como tú! ¡Ufuu~! ¡Yao-kun se ve muy mono sonrojado~! -Abré los ojos por el beso y se sonroja levemente. Sonríe- ¡Spasiba, Yao-kun,da~! -Le abraza fuertemente y le da un beso en la frente.- ¡Yatebia Liublyu~!

Con mucho cariño:

Ivan Braginsky.

_Guten Tag, Rusia_

_Posiblemente vaya a tu hogar para solucionar unos cuantos problemas de la OTAN. _

_No vuelvas a golpear a Estados Unidos llamándole gordo, con tu nuevo cohete antimisíles, ¿de acuerdo? -supira y mascula entre dientes 'suficiente tengo ya con Italia'-_

_En fin, espero que tengas el vodka preparado._

_Saludos,_

_Deutschland_

¡Privet, Germaniya~!

¡Esta bien,da~! Demo…¿Cuándo vas a ir~? Aún tengo que planificar una fecha con Yao-kun~.

Sobre lo de America-kun, fue un golpe "inocente",da~. ¡No fue culpa mía~! De todas formas…¿Eso está mal~? ¡Además es él el que me llama "gordo"! Yo solo le digo "cerdo" que es distinto, ufuu~…

¡Siempre tengo vodka preparado, da~!

Con cariño:

Ivan Braginsky.

**Eso es todo,da~. ¡Spasiba a todos y hasta pronto~!**


	25. Carta Para Yaokun,da

_-se sonroja mucho por las respuestas-_

_¿D-de verdad t-te gusta tanto de mi-aru? -mira el suelo, avergonzado.-_

_Etto... Volví para preguntarte si ibamos a pasar la navidad juntos, como tú querías-aru.._

_¡Estaré atento a tu respuesta-aru!_

_Zàijiàn-aru -se pone de puntas y le da un beso en la mejilla, sonrojado-_

**¡Privet, Yao-kun!**

**¡Da~! ¡Yo amo todo de Yao-kun~! ¡Ufuu~! Y me gustaría pasar mañana las Navidades con Yao-kun~…¡Pasar mañana todo el día y toda la Navidad contigo me haría muy feliz,da~! -se sonroja por el beso, pero sigue sonriendo- ¡Te veré mañana, Yao-kun~! ¡Ufuu~! -le da un pequeño beso en los labios-**

**OoOoOo**

**También quiero dar un aviso a las fans,da~. Si no actualizo demasiado es debido a las fiestas y mañana pasaré la Navidad con Yao-kun, aunque tal vez actualice escribiendo sobre lo que pasó. ¡Fuu~! ¡Fuu~! ¡Spasiba a todos y hasta pronto! ¡Ohh~! ¡Por cierto! ¡Espero os paseis por la Sección de Yao-kun y le dejeis mensajes,da~! Ultimamente tiene muy pocos…Si no…Iré a por vosotros…Kolkolkol…¡Bye~!**


	26. Decimocuarta Pregunta,da

**Me alegra mucho volver a responder preguntas,da~. Y pido perdón a todas las fans que me enviaron preguntas~. Demo~… cuando terminaron las fiestas y volví, resultaba que mi ordenador había…"muerto",da~…Aunque he conseguido repararlo, ufuu~. ¡Así que intentaré responder todas las preguntas que pueda~! ¡Spasiba a todos y comenzamos~!**

-¿De verdad quieres hacerle daño al pobre Letonia?, creo que a pesar de todo te tiene aprecio.

Hades250

Yo tengo un gran aprecio a Letonia,da~…Aunque puede ser que alguna vez se me fuera de las manos~. El problema simplemente era su~…naturalidad~. A pesar de todo, si alguien intentara hacerle daño le protegería~. ¡Ufuu~! Aunque la mayoría piense que él debería protegerse de mi~…

-¿Se enfadó mucho Alemania cuando construiste el muro?

Hades250

¡Claro que sí~! Teniendo en cuenta que le separé de su hermano mayor Prussiya~ y que separé a muchas familias, incluso de sus hogares,da~. Mhmm~…Le costó mucho perdonarme~…Creo que aun no lo hace~…

-¿Qué pasó con Anastasia?

Hades250

Esta pregunta creo haberla respondido en el capitulo "Sexta Pregunta,da~". Fue una de las preguntas que me formuló Grosella~. Aunque hubo algo que no respondí~…Se dice que encontraron su cadáver,da~…demo~…Es mentira~. Claro que no pienso decir como me las apañé para que creyeran que era su cadáver,da~.

-¿Cómo te sentiste al tener que enfrentarte a la División Azul de Spain-kun en tu territorio?

Hades250

Bueno~…fue una situación bastante extraña, aunque no voluntaria para Spain-kun,da~. Su superior fue quien envió a bastantes soldados voluntarios para que fueran a formar parte del ejercito alemán, demo~…Cuando llegaron mi país, a Leningrado, hubo muchas bajas tanto por la guerra en sí, como por el frío al que no estaban acostumbrados,da~…Spain-kun no estaba de acuerdo con esto y tras unas cuantas insistencias convenció a su superior de que alejara de allí al ejercito español~…Ciertamente, no tenían ninguna probabilidad de vencer, aunque muchos españoles no quisieron regresar al país de Spain-kun~. A pesar de eso, la relación entre él y yo no cambió demasiado,da~…Spain-kun no es que estuviera de acuerdo con aquello~.

-¿Cómo le restregaste por la cara al cerdo capitalista el triunfo del Sputnik? jejeje.

Hades250

¡Ufuu~! ¡Me gusta tu pregunta,da~! Ciertamente, cuando ví que el proyecto del Sputnik consiguió llevarse a cabo con éxito estallé en alegría~. Solo unas cuantas palabras hirientes y orgullosas mías y él hecho de haberlo logrado antes que él, hicieron a America-kun estallar en rabia~. ¡Ufuu~! Su cara no se me olvidará nunca,da~. -rie suavemente-

-¿Cual es su actual relación con Cuba?

ArhaThenar

La verdad es que no nos llevamos demasiado mal,da~. Cuba suele ser realmente simpático y un buen tarro de lado puede solucionar cualquier tensión, ufuu~. Nos agrada la compañía del otro, aunque siempre tenemos suficiente trabajo como para poder vernos muy amenudo,da~.

-¿Quienes vivían con usted cuando conformo la Unión Soviética?

ArhaThenar

Pues~…principalmente los países Bálticos y mis hermanas Nee-san y Belarushii~…Aunque después se añadieron más personas como la revoltosa Chechenia, la sabia Georgia, la pequeña Moldavia y los hermanos Stan, entre otros,da~.

-¿Quien a sido de todos su jefes al que recuerda con más cariño?

ArhaThenar

El zar Nicolás II,da~. Era un gran hombre de bien~ y pasamos muchos buenos momentos juntos,da~…Aunque~…Simplemente no se le daba bien saber el daño que, sin querer, le estaba haciendo a su gente~…

PD: Puedes firmar justo aquí,da~… -le entrega unos papeles y le señala un sitio- **Cada vez son más personas, kolkol~…**

-¿Por qué fue que se causo la "Guerra Fría? Aun no logro entenderlo del todo.

Nyroge

Simplemente, por la tensión entre America-kun y yo,da~. Comenzó desde el final de la Primera Guerra Mundial~, cuando el Imperio Británico y America-kun sentían recelos por nuestro Imperio Ruso, pero finalmente hubo rivalidades entre uno y otro después de la Revolución Rusa cuando entró el comunismo en nuestras vidas,da~. Teníamos rivalidad en todos los términos: político, ideológico, económico, social, tecnológico, militar, informativo e incluso deportivo~. Simplemente, cada uno quería implantar su modelo de gobierno por todo el planeta,da~.

PD: ¡Spasiba por el peluche de Yao,da~! -sus ojos brillan y lo abraza- ¡Es muy lindo~!

-Hola Russia-chan demo que piensas sobre ciertas imagenes que circulan en la red de ti y Letonia? En cierta forma Letonia-chan es muy kawaii nunca consideraste ser uno con el?

Sophs

Es cierto que Letonia-kun es muy lindo,da~…demo~…Nyet~…nunca consideré ser uno con él,da~. Vi esas imágenes, aunque la mayoría creo que son algo subrealistas,da~. Mientras que otro, son realmente tiernas, fuu~.

DP: -rie divertido- Supongo que podría ser tu papá,da~… -le besa en la frente- Spasiba por pregunta~ -sonrie-

-Dijiste que habías visto la pelicula de Anastasia y que te gusto etto pero y Dmitri no te enojaste cuando pusieron que Anastasia se iba con el bueno en la peli?

Lunalunita

Bueno~…no me hizo demasiada gracia,da~. Teniendo en cuenta que los hechos en la pelicula no son reales~. Demo~…cada uno tiene su propia versión,da~. De todas formas, la pelicula en sí fue bastante emotiva y me trajo grandes recuerdos,da~.

-Braginsky! Hola como estas solo quería ver como te había ido con Yao espero que hayan pasado una Navidad llena de cofcofpasioncofcof jeje

…

Etto~… -rie nervioso-…Da~…Supongo que sí, ufuu~…

**¡Eso es todo~! ¡Me alegra haber respondido todas las preguntas,da~! ¡Espero sigan preguntando y actualizaré lo antes posible~! ¡Ufuu~! ¡Spasiba y adiós~!**


	27. Muchas preguntas más,da

**¡Privet, de nuevo,fuu~! Sé que prometí responder pronto,demo~…al parecer mi ordenador no quería ser uno con Rusia,kolkol~. Ohh~…Y~…-se pone algo nervioso y sonrojado- Quería avisar que Yao y yo ya estamos casados~. ¡Ufuu~! En fin, me dispongo a responder preguntas,da~.**

-¿Sabía que cuando no tengo ganas de hacer nada escucho su versión o la de Yao de "Marukaite Chikyuu" y me vuelve la energía? Es extraño pero es así; ¿Fue fácil grabar esa canción?

CV0001

¡Waaa~! Me alegra que te guste tanto nuestros "Marukaite Chikyuu"~. Y~…No fue fácil~…demo~…¡Fue divertido~! Tanto grabarlo como cantarlo,da~.

-Creo recordar cierto incidente en 1959 con una Pepsi y una foto de tu, entonces, jefe Khrushchev en la American National Exhibition en Moscú, ¿lo recuerdas?

Ranchel

¡Da~! Lo recuerdo~…-intenta recordarlo sonriente- Fue bastante~…peculiar~…-rie divertido- Demo~…¡Da~! ¡Lo recuerdo~!

_¡Rusiaa! Qué alegría me da verte,hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía (debo hacer que España y Madrid se pongan enfermos más seguido ¬¬). Hace poco que abrí con el resto de mis hermanos una sección y cuando vi la tuya no me pude resistir a enviarte algo jiji ^/^. Si no te importa me gustaría ir algún día a tu casa tengo ganas de jugar en la nieve (yo y mis locuras jaja). En fin espero que me respondas pronto y vengas a visitar a mi hermano más a menudo (comprearé girasoles par ti :D)_

_Atte: Cataluña/Laura Fernández Carriedo_

Siento tardar en responder Cataluña-kun,fuu~…¡A mi tambien me alegra saber de ti,da~! Y siento visitar tan pocas veces España~…demo~…Mucho trabajo y cosas que hacer en Rusia~. ¡Claro que puedes venir de visita a mi país~! Además, estos ultimos días no ha hecho demasiado frío y se puede jugar con la nieve,fuu~. ¡Ah~! Y no hace falta que me compres girasoles~. -sonrie-

Con cariño:

Ivan Braginsky.

-puedo ser tu amiga? tengo una personalidad muy parecida a veces a la suya y sigo sin entender porque a veces me tienen miedo... si soy una niña buena...

karu. buchou. koneko

¡Claro que puedes ser mi amiga,da~! -rie infantil- ¡Todos pueden ser amigos de Rusia~!

-puedo acariciar a boris? me encantan los gatos!

karu. buchou. koneko

-sonrie infantil y coge a Boris en brazos- ¡Por supuesto,fuu~! -le acerca de Boris para que lo acaricia y este maulla alegremente- ¡Ufuu~!

-te gusta la musica?

karu. buchou. koneko

¡Claro que sí~! Adoro la música de mi país~…¡Como la Kalinka o la Korobushka,da~! ¡Katyusha tambien me gusta~! Ohh~…¡Y tambien la música clásica~!

PD: Spasiba, por el vodka, el bambú y los girasoles,da~. ¡Me gustan mucho~! -sonrie-

-¿Cuando hiciste esto estabas borracho o era un regalo para Yao?

LOOOL

E-Etto~…S-Spasiba por el regalo,da~….-fuertemente sonrojado- Y~…contestando a tu p-pregunta~…¡Nyet~! No estaba borracho~…¡Yo nunca me emborracho,da~! El vodka es mi amor…-sonrie infantil y vuelve a sonrojarse-…E-Era un regalo para Yao~…¡¿Qué hace en Internet,da~?

-¿Se casan o no se casan? Eh~ ? Supongo que todas las fans del RoChu quieren saberlo ¬w¬

LOOOL

¡Ya nos hemos casado,fuu~! -sonrie ampliamente sonrojado- Aunque la culpa es mía, porque debí haber respondido a esta pregunta antes,da~. ¡La boda fue toda un alboroto~! Todos se peleaban y Yao se enojó con todos los invitados,fuu~ -rie infantil-

-¿Tú y Yao ya... "hicieron eso"? ¿Yao pudo ver a Moscú en todo su esplendor? OwO

LOOOL

-se sonroja fuertemente- D-Da~…M-Más de una vez lo hemos hecho ya,fuu~…Y d-da de nuevo~…Y-Yao vió a Moscú e-en todo su esplendor~….

-como es la nieve?(yo nunca he visto)

Natz Princess

¡Privet de nuevo, Natz-chan~! Pues~…-piensa infantil- ¡La nieve es muy blanca, brillante y fría~! Cuando está muy fría ni si quiera se puede tocar,da~…Y después de tocarla tus manos se vuelven muy suaves,fuu~…

-ves anime?cual es tu favorito?

Natz Princess

¡Da~! ¡Me gusta ver el Anime que hace Nihon-kun~! Él siempre me avisa de las series nuevas que hace,da~…Pues~…¡Mi favorito es "Mirai Nikki"~! La chica tiene un carácter muy parecido al mío y es una serie muy sangrienta y con un drama muy macabro~…¡Me gusta~! -rie alegre-

-como son las carreras en tacones?(mas de uno debe haberse caido)

Natz Princess

¡Son muy divertidas,da~! ¡Me gustan mucho y me resultan muy interesantes~! Aunque es un poco molesto ir en tacones, demo~…¡Ya me acostumbré~! Y me resulta divertido ver a los demás caerse,fuu~…

-podrias mandarme algunas kalinka?

Natz Princess

¡Intentaré enviártelas~! -sonrie ampliamente-

PD: S-Spasiba por la foto,da~...-se sonroja fuertemente y sonrie macabro- Yao se ve tan..._violable~. _**Kolkolkol~**

**¡Pues eso es todo,da~! Intentaré responder cuando pueda,fuu~…¡Spasiba a todos por dejar sus preguntas~! **


	28. ¡Demasiadas preguntas más,da!

**Demasiado tiempo sin regresar,da~. Mi superior me confiscó el portátil~...Algo que aun no le perdono,kolkol~...Además de que Alfred a estado aquí cerca molestando~. -suspiro infantil- Demo~...¡Regresé y espero que mi superior no aparezca por un tiempo,da~!**

-¿alguna vez ha visto Higurashi no naku koro ni o Umineko no naku koro ni?¿si las vio que le parecieron?

Natz Princess

Mhm~...De ambas la única que he visto es Higurashi no naku koro ni,da~. ¡Personalmente me encantó~! ¡Ufuu~! ¡Y no me perdí ni un capítulo~! _**Kolkolkol~.**_

-¿es normal reir como loca cuando leo un libro de historia?

Natz Princess

Bueno~...muy normal no es,da~. -murmura pensativo e infantil, terminando sonriente- Demo~...¡Seguro que tienes tus motivos,da~!

-he estado escribiendo una historia-se sonroja-, ¿podria leerla y decirme que piensa?

Natz Princess

Ohh~...-sonríe- La leeré,da~. -sin comprender por qué se sonroja-

-¿conoció usted a Pushkin?, ¿como era su relacion con el?, ¿que poema le gusta más de el? ¿como le afectó su tragica muerte?

Bastionkirkland

Ohh~. Muchas preguntas en una,nee~...¡Da~! Le conocí~. ¿La relación~...? La verdad es que nos llevábamos bastante bien y mi poema favorito era uno llamado "A Chaadaiev". Manteníamos conversaciones bastante interesantes,da~...aunque~...no me pareció justa su muerte~. Manipular el arma de alguien solo para no perder en un duelo que tu mismo aceptaste~..._**Kolkolkol~.**_

-¿heredó el gusto por la tortura de su primer jefecito, el zar Iván IV el terrible?, ¿le gusta torturar y empalar gente como lo hacia su pariente lejaaaaaano el reino de Valaquia?

Bastionkirkland

Es cierto que tal vez algo de mis gustos los heredara de ambos, demo~...realmente cuando practiqué esa "afición" fue en la época de URSS y, actualmente, no soy muy dado a esos temas,da~. Asustar no mata, cierto~...demo divierte,fuu~.

-¿que opina usted de Putin?, (hay imagenes suyas y de el demasiaaaado sugestivas)

Bastionkirkland

Creeeo~...haber visto esas imágenes,da~. -puso una cara asqueada- No reflejan para nada la realidad, kolkol~. Para mi solo es un superior más y ya está~. Realmente lo que opine de él no es que sirva de mucho,da~.

PD: ¡Spasiba por ambas botellas~! Se la daré a Ucraniya de tu parte,da~...Bueno~...Nee-san es atractiva,nee~..demo~...algo ladina~. -le muestra un papel alegremente- ¡Puedes firmar aquí~!

-¿Participaste alguna vez en una cabalgata militar de esas que se hacían en la URSS?

Rak

Solo un par de veces,da~. Tenía más asuntos que atender~.

-¿Cómo te recibió Antonio cuando fuiste a ayudarle durante la Guerra Civil?¿Te encontraste allí con Ludwig?

Rak

Realmente Spain-kun necesitaba ayuda,nee~. ¡Y me recibió con los brazos abiertos~! Sobre Ludwing~...también me encontré con él solo un par de veces,da~. Supongo que para él otras cosas eran más importantes~.

-¿Alguna vez le has oto las gafas al borrego de Alfrad?

Rak

¡Ufuu~! ¡Una vez estuve a punto,da~! Por lo general me divierto más al robárselas y ponérmelas para molestarle,nee~.

-¿Te enfadaste con Ukrania cuando recibió con los brazos abiertos al ejército nazi?

Rak

En un principio sí,da~...-suspira suavemente-...algo más tarde fue cuando comprendí la situación~.

- ¿Has cantado alguna vez en el coro del Ejercito Rojo?

Rak

¡Ahaa~! ¡Eso sí que no lo he hecho nunca,da~!

-¿En tu Guerra Civil eras de los Rojos o de los Blancos?

Realmente cuando eres el representante de tu país, eres del que más poder político tiene en ese momento,da~...demo~...personalmente no podía ser de ninguno~. No soportaba ver a mi pueblo dividido~.

¿Alguna vez te pidió Stalin que te dejaras un bigote como el suyo?

Rak

¡Ufuu~! ¡Creo que nunca me ha hecho una petición tan rara,da~..! Excepto una vez que me pidió que parara un tanque alemán con mi propio cuerpo,ahaa~.

PD: ¡Spasiba por los buñuelos,fuu~...! -toma la bandeja sonriente-

-¿Como fue la boda entre Yao y usted? Si tienen fotos, me gustaría que me las mostrara, por favor.

Arisawtatsuki

B-Bueno~...-sonrojado y avergonzado- Bastante apacible,da~...S-Solo invitamos a las personas adecuadas~...A-Aunque hay fotos, me da vergüenza enseñarlas~...

PD: ¡Spasiba por la botella de vodka,nee~! Ufuu~...cuántas~...Sobre firmar~...-le muestra el papel- ¡Justo aquí,da~!

-¿Así que odias a America-kun? ¿eh? Dime ¿Que sentiste cuando Mijail Gorvachob se acerco al "cerdo capitalista" para ayudarte a ti y a tu gente?

Alonso 123

Es cierto que odio a America-kun, demasiado en la época de la URSS y la Guerra Fría, demo~...realmente aprecié que Mijail se acercara al "cerdo capitalista" para ayudarme,da~...Si él no me ayudaba, no sé quien más lo haría~. Por eso en la actualidad no es que le odie demasiado~...casi es como costumbre molestarle~.

-¿Donde estabas el 19 y 21 de agosto de 1991 en el fallido Golpe de Estado del Partido Comunista? ¿Con los golpistas o con el pueblo en las calles de Moscu?

Alonso123

En este caso estuve con el pueblo en las calles de Moscú,da~...Eran la inmensa mayoría y no me arrepiento para nada,nee~.

¿Por que te tienen miedo por que a mi me pareces un niño lindo ,adorable ,TONTO y débil y descuidado ?

Posdata  
No me caes bien lo siento

Era broma lo del no me caes bien y todo eso  
Bueno mis verdaderas preguntas son

-¿Cual es tu relación con Italia?

Alexa8748

_**Suerte que era una broma,kolkolkolkolkol~...**_

¿Relación~...? ¡Para mi, realmente, es un amigo,da~...Aunque no entiendo muy bien porque se asusta tanto cuando me ve~.

-¿Como era tu pasado?

Alexa8748

En su inmensa mayoría horrible y tortuoso,da~...¿Quién no ha tenido un pasado así~? Aunque al parecer el resto del mundo a cogido la costumbre de decir que, especialmente, yo soy el "malvado de la película"~.

-¿Me enseñas a arrancar un corazón?

Alexa8748

¡Ufuu~! Solo hice eso una vez y sinceramente solo se necesita un bisturí~.

-¿Con quienes quisieras que te emparejen?

Alexa8748

Etto~...No estoy seguro,da~...Estoy con Yao-Yao~. Demo~...me han dibujado con todo tipo de personas~. Algunas ni siquiera las conozco,da~.

-o Russia-san usted es tan lindo *-* ¿puedo ser uno con usted?  
e escuchado su cancion "Winter" en donde canta con una voz mas adulta ( que encontre muy sexy :3 )¿por que siempre usa un tono infantil?

Pipa

¡Claro que puedes ser uno conmigo,da~! -se sonroja al escucharla decir ese tipo de comentarios sobre su voz- ¿Por qué uso un tono infantil~? ¡Creí que a la gente le gustaba,da~! Quiero ser amigable para poder hacer amistades fácilmente,da~...Aunque cuando me enojo o molesto hago sacar la voz que realmente debería tener a mi edad~...y eso al parecer~...choca demasiado~. No entiendo por qué~.

_Aaaah, así que vos sois el famoso Rusia del que Antonio habla *se rasca la barba y extiende su mano* me complace conoceros. Como habréis podido observar soy uno de los antiguos reyes de España y aprovechando que estoy de visita y que Antonio duerme la siesta quería pediros un favor..._

_La próxima vez que os encontréis con el maldito hereje de Inglaterra, y ya que a vos tampoco os cae bien, quiero que ayudéis a mi querido España a limpiar su nombre del fiasco de la Armada Invencible, según me consta el maldito pirata no para de burlarse de el a pesar de que han pasado siglos._

_Podéis usar cualquier método a vuestro alcance, no se si me entendéis..._

_Muy agradecido, Felipe II de Austria._

Ohh~...Un placer conocerle, señor Felipe,da~. Creo que he oído hablar sobre el problema de Spaniya~. Sobre su proposición~..._**Kolkolkol~...Me encantaría,fuu~...**_Tengo ansias de poder usar "cualquier método a mi alcance" contra él,da~...Sobre las burlas después de siglos~...es comprensible viniendo de alguien como Iggyrisu-kun~. Después de todo, actúa como un crío~...¡Ufuu~! -ironía-

Con todo cariño,

Ivan Braginsky.

**¡Me alegra que dejarais tantas preguntas,da~! Aunque con el tiempo que he faltado~...no me extraña,nee~. ¡Spasiba~! Y espero dejen muchas más~.**


End file.
